Tortura
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "No te entiendo… la sangre no nos une, la única cosa que afirma que somos hermanos es un pedazo de papel, pero, ambos sabemos que no es así. Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?"
1. Celos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Sentía húmedo el rostro, con cuidado me pasé la yema de mis dedos por los pómulos. Al tacto noté que mi cara estaba fría, o ¿Acaso lo que tenía frio eran los dedos? Realmente no lo sé, y eso poco me importa. De lo que estaba segura era que sí, efectivamente yo estaba llorando. Quizás de nuevo por las pesadillas que tuve a medianoche. No sería tan difícil si tuviera aquí a mi mamá diciendo algo como "cálmate, solo fue un sueño", o a mi papá con alguna frase como "déjala o vas a encapricharla". Pero no. Aquí, en esta habitación me encontraba solo yo y los inanimados muebles.

Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Alice Gehabich. O al menos ese era mi apellido, pero es posible que lo cambien pronto. Mi cabello es anaranjado pero puede dar la ilusión de ser levemente marrón. Ojos tan azules como el chocolate, y si notan la broma en la frase sabrán que en efecto es del color de la tierra y ni una pisca de azul. Mi piel es blanca pero sin llegar a tal extremo y por desgracia soy pequeña. Tanto de edad en la cual tengo 7 años y en estatura, pues soy de las más bajas por aquí.

Se han de preguntar en donde estoy encerrada por así decirle. Bueno… siendo honesta hace un par de semanas mis padres fallecieron, mi papá tuvo un accidente en el auto y de la impresión a mi madre sino mal escuché le dio un paro cardiaco. Sé que parece que no me importa, pero realmente ni puedo sentirme peor, más al ver cómo pasan los niños tomados de la mano por sus familiares de un lado a otro, como si se burlaran de mí.

— ¡Alice!— escuché un grito desde mi puerta. Seguro que ya era tarde, pues la luz molestaba mis ojos que aún querían seguir durmiendo.

— ¿Sí señorita Melanie?— pregunté intentando conseguir más tiempo que pudiera estar acostada.

— Apúrate, vístete o te quedarás sin desayunar— me ordenó retirando las cobijas. La señorita Melanie es muy buena, siempre nos da de vez en cuando algunos minutos de más para jugar, siempre y cuando nos comportemos. Su cabello es negro y los ojos verdes, es de piel más blanca que la mía y también es muy bonita. Casi siempre cuando la invitamos a jugar ella acepta y la diversión es más grande.

— Hace frío…— mencioné sobando mis hombros con las manos. Ella me ayudó a buscar la ropa y rápidamente me vestí intentando no sentir aquella brisa escalofriante. — ¿Por qué tanta prisa?—fui muy curiosa.

Todas las encargadas iban de un lado a otro apuradas como si algo importante fuera a pasar. No es que me diera realmente mucha importancia, sea lo que fuera no creo que sea para tanta emoción… y desorden.

— ¿No sabes?— negué con la cabeza — Hoy es el día de aniversario de este orfanato, y usualmente se le da publicidad en radio y televisión… vendrán muchas personas dispuestas a adoptar algunos de ustedes, si tienes suerte te escogerán— creo que resumió de esa manera al ver que mi cara decía a gritos que no entendía nada, pero… para ser honesta no quiero tener una nueva familia. Yo tenía una y la perdí, soy tan llorona o miedosa que precisamente por eso no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

Antes que pudiera decirle a Melanie justo lo que había estado pensado en mi mente tuvo que retirarse porque necesitaban ayuda. Con pereza me encaminé al comedor donde encontré mi asiento vacío. Nadie se alegró particularmente de mi presencia, después de todo no tenía amigos en ese sitio. Creo que ese es un punto a favor de procurar agradarle a uno de los adultos que vengan.

El ruido de unas bocinas se escuchaba desde afuera del edificio, comenzaron a decir unas palabras que eran apropiadas para dormir a alguien. Pero en verdad es que era un discurso, uno de esos que te mueres de aburrimiento tan solo comienzan a hablar. Después de unos aburridos 30 minutos por fin se les dio paso a las pocas personas que había sobrevivido a aquella tortura verbal.

— Hola ¿Te gustaría venir un momento?— le hablaron a una niña castaña. Pobre de aquella señora, pues a pesar de parecer dulce esa niña era muy caprichosa y mandona. Sin duda la pasaría muy mal.

— Vamos por acá…— se escuchó un hombre seguido por una niña y quien parecía ser su esposa.

Todos los niños parecían reducir su mal carácter y verse como una bolita de inocencia. Preferí quedarme sentada, era suicidio querer entrar en aquel caos. Ya tendría alguna oportunidad en otra ocasión. Me quedé mirando a todas aquellas personas que parecían no darse cuenta del problema de orden aquí.

— Creí que lo habías dicho en broma…— escuché que la voz de algún niño decía. Quizás no fuera amiga de nadie, pero sabía la voz de cada uno de mis compañeros y aquella tonalidad me era desconocida.

Me giré.

— ¿Te molesta?— preguntó sonriente una señora aún joven. Tenía el cabello y ojos parecidos a los de Melanie, solo que ella estaba peinada con una linda cola de lado, parte de su cabello recaía en su hombro derecho. A simple vista parecía una persona amable y comprensiva.

— No… pero, se siente raro el hecho de pensar en un hermano— mencionó un niño se veía un poco más alto que yo. Su cabello era negro y si no mal vi sus ojos eran de un color parecido al dorado. Era levemente más moreno que yo. Definitivamente no era el más emocionado de estar buscando algún miembro en su familia, seguro que era de esos niños que adoraban que lo mimaran siendo hijo único, porque no se veía alguien más que hiciera papel de hermano.

De un momento a otro aquella mujer de cabellos negros dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Yo me percaté rápidamente, pero intenté disimular indiferencia siendo totalmente un fracaso, pues cuando estoy nerviosa no paro de balancear mis piernas de atrás a adelante. No puedo ser más obvia. A paso apresurado intentaba hacerse camino hacia mí, ni que hubieran muchos interesados en alguien como yo.

— Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó inclinándose un poco para quedar aproximadamente a mi altura. Sentía que me ardía el rostro, genial, de seguro parecía un tomate.

— Alice… Gehabich— mi apellido lo solté como si dudara que fuera cierto, cuando yo misma sabía que ese era.

— Mucho gusto Alice. Mi nombre es Shiori Kazami, y el es Shun. Mi hijo— Me sorprendió la diferencia entre ambos. Ella me reía amistosamente mientras que aquel tonto malcriado me giró la cara. Aunque viendo bien era más alto de lo que había pensado, me ganaba aproximadamente por una cabeza. —Lamento su mal genio, es muy celoso— rió.

— ¿De ella?— me señaló arrogantemente. Se supone que debía enojarme, pero por desgracia de alguna manera me hizo sentir inferior en muchos aspectos. —No creo ponerme celoso de alguien a quien no conozco…—

— Exacto. Porque no me conoces… — intenté sonar fuerte pero a última se escuchó como mi voz se quebraba.

Quizás fuera mi idea, pero a la señora que se llamaba Shiori parecía estar sonriendo. Un momento… ¿A quién le daría risa que un niño desconocido esté peleando con el suyo? Vaya… creo que esta debe ser una familia extraña. Al parecer el tal Shun iba a agregar algo más, pero su madre le calmó para dar un aviso de muerte para ambos.

— Vamos Alice, me agradaste mucho… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?— me pareció extraño. Usualmente el adulto arrastra si es necesario al niño o niña que haya elegido y en caso que se niegue a este poco le importa. Igual tiene que irse. En cambio ella me preguntó.

— Claro…— y se supone que tenía en mente negarme. Que firme soy en mis decisiones ¿Verdad?

Shun me dirigía una mala mirada. Parecía querer matarme, pero sabiendo que enfrentándolo con la vista no conseguiría más que retractarme a los tres segundos preferí evadirla siguiendo a la señora y madre de aquel molestoso arrogante. Este me siguió a mí. Aunque posiblemente era por que disfrutaba imaginar mi muerte desde allá atrás.

Nos topamos con Melanie y me dedicó una sonrisa. Nos llevó a la oficina donde tanto yo como mi supuesto hermano esperábamos. Me extrañó que no tardaran mucho para luego decirme que podía recoger las cosas que en verdad me pertenecían. Pero entre esas dichosas cosas solo estaba un peluche de conejo blanco y un chaleco. Mi verdadera madre adoraba leer, y entre sus libros estaba la historia de una niña que se llamaba Alicia, una variación de mi nombre, ella llegaba a un extraño lugar de fantasías y tenía muchas aventuras. Debido a eso se tomó la molestia en haberme cosido ese mono de felpa, primero había sido solo el conejo, luego le agregó el chalequito azul y finalmente le añadió un reloj de bolsillo. Parecía uno de esos personajes medievales de los cuentos. Pero aunque al inicio no me había gustado debo aceptar que llegué a ser inseparable de él.

— ¿Lista?— preguntó mi nueva mamá desde el margen de la puerta. Asentí y la seguí hasta la banqueta de la calle. Abrió la puerta de un carro y entré.

Recorrimos las calles por toda la ciudad de más conocida de Japón. Miraba divertida el camino, eran pocas las veces que nos dejaban salir de aquel edificio y cuando salíamos eran a lugares como museos o galerías de arte. No hay duda que esas cosas me gustan, pero también sería divertido cambiar un poco las cosas.

Me asombré al ver como poco a poco íbamos llegando a localidades fuera de la misma ciudad hasta llegar a quien sabe qué lugar de Japón. Parecía un bosque. Como esos tenebrosos bosques de los cuentos de terror. Terminó la carretera al momento que nos desviamos a un camino de tierra, unos cinco minutos y se vio una gran casa con el estilo tradicional de Japón.

— Bienvenida Alice…— rió amablemente la señora, yo intenté inútilmente de regresar el gesto pero el tamaño de mi nuevo hogar me asombraba.

— ¿En serio es aquí?— me dio un golpe mental. Era obvio que tenía que ser aquí, sino no hubiéramos venido ¿No?

— No. Conducimos hasta acá por nada— se burló de mi comentario fuera de lugar.

Me sonrojé mientras Shun caminaba despreocupado hacía unas enormes puertas. Shiori les dio un empujón y esas se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Adentro era muy lindo, había mucho pasto un par de árboles con un columpio, un estanque casi cercano a una pared. En la casa se veía el suelo de madera que brillaba debido a lo limpio que este estaba, y las paredes en color crema o beige.

Shun entró y se quitó los zapatos para doblar en una esquina y entrar a una habitación. Pero así como entró salió con el ceño fruncido y parecía que un aura de notable enojo lo estuviera invadiendo. El problema era que esa mala mirada o casi reclamo fuera dirigido hacia mí.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué en mi habitación hay dos camas?— reclamó irritado a su madre, digo, nuestra madre. Pero ella solo sonrió.

— ¿Olvide decirte que compartirán habitación?— preguntó con fingida inocencia —Bueno, ya no importa. Acostúmbrate— le acarició la cabeza.

Para ser honesta pensé que pasaría de largo por donde yo estaba en cambio me dio una caricia en la cabeza y luego un breve abrazo. Estaba empeñada en no sofocarme.

— No te sientas incómoda, ahora esta es tu casa ¿De acuerdo?— me avisó esperando que yo aceptara. — Muy bien, la cama de la derecha es la tuya, la puse a lado de la ventana. Quizás te guste la vista, pero si no puedes cambiarla por la de…— la interrumpió

— Shun. No esperes en llamarme hermano— no se molestó en darse la vuelta para decírmelo. Solo lo hizo y luego se aventó a su cama, que sin duda me gustara o no la mía no aceptaría cambiar. Honestamente tampoco esperaba tener confianza pare decirle de esa manera tan rápido, pero él me había dicho que no le llamara así. Jamás.

— De acuerdo…— me senté en mi cama mirando a la ventana.

Desde allí miraba a unos peces naranjas que daban saltos en el aire para volver a sumergirse en el agua. Como me gustaría ser un pez. Solo te preocupas de comer y nadar, no de tu familia, amigos. Solo de ti y nadie más. A veces por eso estar sola es mejor, porque si alguien quiere alejarse de ti así no sufres tanto.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado y siendo honesta no quiero saberlo. Solo sé que ahora el sol brilla menos y empieza a refrescar, veo todo oscuro, claro. Lo había olvidado. Desde hacía ya un largo rato que tengo los ojos cerrados. Me levanté de la cama y me fije en que la de mi compañero de habitación estaba perfectamente tendida.

— Baja a comer…— así como apareció por la puerta se volvió a ir. Parecía querer alejarse lo más posible de mí, con intención de tratar conmigo solo lo necesario.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a una sala que tenía vista al estanque que tanto me había gustado. Seguí el camino que yo misma había inventado hasta el comedor donde me topé con mi nueva familia, pero había alguien más. Un hombre mayor con el cabello canoso. Vestía unas ropas tradicionales y parecía mirarme como evaluando mi aspecto.

— Buenas tardes…— mencioné sonrojada. No me atreví a entrar hasta que me indicaron un lugar en la mesa.

Nadie comentó nada. Todos comenzamos a comer mientras yo peleaba contra los palillos, nunca los había usado anteriormente, y por la mirada de Shun diría que se burlaba de mí. Finalmente la señora que ahora se supone que le llame mamá me ayudó y dio una rápida lección de cómo usarlos. Cuando terminamos de comer ayudamos a recoger las cosas.

— Amm… disculpe…— antes que pudiera terminar la petición ella se giró sonriente

— ¿Crees que puedas decirme mamá? Me encantaría que pudieras, aunque si te incomoda comprendo— intenté decirle que quizás luego, pero no tuve agallas para negarme.

— Claro, mamá. Me preguntaba si puedo salir a jugar—pregunté indecisa.

— Por supuesto, te había dicho que esta es tu casa, siéntete en libertad. Si quieres pregúntale a tu hermano si quiere jugar— mencionó señalando arriba. Después de todo, las habitaciones se encontraban en el segundo piso. Negué.

— Creo que será mejor que salga sola…— me excusé saliendo a toda prisa para evitar algún interrogatorio.

Al salir lo primero que hice fue acercarme al estanque. Miraba a los animados peces nadar de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando se golpeaban entre sí. Intenté tocar la cabeza de uno que estaba muy cerca del borde pero al acercarme este se movió rápido. Bufé molesta. Esperé otra oportunidad y no tardó mucho en hacerse notar. Un pequeño pez se acorraló en una esquina entre el borde y unos juncos, yo iba a sacarlo y cuando logré tomarlo este se movió de repente, para mi mala suerte di un pal paso y el suelo se me terminó cayendo al agua helada.

— Si serás…— se acercó Shun —Ven acá— me tendió la mano.

Una vez fuera entramos con cuidado a la casa, si alguien me veía así lo más posible era un regaño por intentar atrapar a los inocentes pescaditos. Al llegar a la habitación caí en cuenta que yo no tenía más que un cambio de ropa, al menos hasta que comprara más.

— Pruébate esto— me lanzó una playera blanca y unos shorts negros.

Entré al baño y me puse la vestimenta que Shun me había ¿Prestado? Siendo él seguro que cuando se la devolviera la quemaría. La playera me quedaba a la medida, quizás era vieja porque tenía un aroma de humedad por haber estado guardada. Mientras que el short me quedaba un poco debajo de mis rodillas, seguro que me veía mal. Pero no tenía de que quejarme. Yo sola me había buscado problemas.

— ¿De quién es la ropa?— pregunté esperando un "que te importa".

— Mía, de hace unos años. Esa era mi playera favorita pero luego me dejó de quedar aunque no quise deshacerme de ella y el short fue un regalo de mi abuelo. Pero nunca me lo puse, solo un par de veces— contestó sin expresión alguna.

— El agua estaba fría…— temblaba

— Son peces de agua fría, si los meto en una playa morirán de calor— fue groseramente cortante

— Gracias…— mencioné al momento que lo veía marcharse de la habitación. Definitivamente terminé por desagradarle.

**Jeje, definitivamente este tipo de trama es demasiado nuevo para mí, solo espero que me salga bien porque últimamente mi inspiración me ha estado traicionando. Espero que les guste, porque en lo personal me agrada la idea, solo que me cuesta desarrollarla ^^U  
>¿Qué pasará luego? No se…<br>Creo que aunque tengo un gran avance aún estoy pensándole mucho xD  
>Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja… cualquier cosa es bien recibida… sobre todo los reviews xD<br>Arigato a LaRoussSeidy y Are-chan… gracias por ayudarme con ideas o dudas jeje y tenerme paciencia para mis "depresiones" inspiratorias Jaja xD  
>Neko-Chan<strong>


	2. Helado

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Era el colmo, no llevaba ni un día aquí y ya había tenido una guerra con mi hermano. O Shun. Ya que al rey no parece agradarle la idea de ser hermanos. Miré por la ventana y lo vi salir de la casa, sin duda estaría en problemas. El lío era que como niña obediente se supone que daría una vuelta por la casa, no por el bosque. Y allá voy yo atrás de él como buena mascota faldera.<p>

Sin duda era un poco aterrador, pero o era muy necia o muy tonta como para seguir a Shun cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía la menor idea de que dirección había tomado. Mi único acompañante era el conejo blanco que parecía a punto de explotar por la fuerza con la que le apretaba el cuello y el relleno se acumulaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?— preguntó Shun detrás de mí.

Una vez que me repuse del susto me digné a responder algo tan tonto, que verdaderamente ni yo me lo creía.

— Estaba siguiendo una mariposa… no a ti— mencioné mientras me abrazaba más a mi conejo. Él arqueó la ceja y luego miró con detenimiento a mi peluche del alma para arrebatármelo bruscamente, no tardó mucho en alzarlo con el brazo mientras yo daba saltos pidiendo que me lo devolviera.

— Creí que te había dicho que no me molestaras, ¿Por qué eres tan melosa?— debo admitirlo. Eso sí me dolió. No sé que habré hecho para caerle mal, pero la verdad era que en el fondo de mi alma lo que en verdad quería era tener otra oportunidad de estar con personas que me quisieran. Pero él parecía querer hacerme la vida cuadritos.

Detesto ser tan sensible. Mejor dicho llorona. Nadie puede decirme nada malo antes de que ande cabizbaja, o peor aún. Llorando. Le di un tirón a una de las patitas felpudas del conejo al momento que vi que estaba a mi alcance, pero solo conseguí arruinarlo. Un ruido de desgarre de tela resonó mis oídos, perforándolos de una manera insoportable. El brazo de mi conejo había quedado colgado entre los dedos de Shun.

— Parece que lo dejaste manco…— mencionó con un odioso sarcasmo un su voz.

Rechiné los dientes intentando controlar el enojo por ver mi adoración rota y la tristeza de ver que había sido mí culpa que quedara así. Pero me fue imposible. Le di un empujón y luego le aventé una patada en las piernas que parecía ser que para desgracia me había dolido más a mí.

— ¡Eres un tonto!— atiné a gritar antes de quitarle el bracito y salir corriendo hacia la casa intentando que no se cayera más relleno del que había perdido ya en el tirón. Parecía que lo había aturdido del grito pues solo me miraba mientras yo me largaba.

Al entrar a casa pasé a toda velocidad por la sala y subí las escaleras. Parecía haber escuchado a mi mamá hablarme pero no me detuve a dar explicaciones. Tan solo llegué al cuarto me encerré de inmediato. Metí el muñeco debajo de las almohadas, si lo veía de nuevo me tiraría a llorar a mares.

— ¿Alice? ¿Ocurrió algo?— se asomó mi mamá por la puerta. Imagino que debía verme muy mal como para que ella entrar angustiada de esa manera — ¿Estás bien?— me insistió

— Yo sí, pero… mi conejo de peluche— mencioné mirando bajo la almohada. Ella la alzó y tomó al muñeco en sus manos, me miró pidiéndome permiso para llevárselo y yo asentí.

Salió de nuevo dispuesta a repararlo, aún así no pude dejar de soltar más lágrimas. Creo que posiblemente buscaba deshidratarme. Escuché como la puerta se abría y me levanté de golpe esperando mi muñeco, el cual no era. Era Shun.

— ¿Ahora qué?— pregunté molesta. Esperaba que me devolviera el golpe o terminara haciéndome llorar.

— Lamento haber roto tu peluche… realmente no quería hacer eso— se disculpó.

— No tienes que disculparte por que te hayan obligado. Si ese es el caso ya déjalo—

— ¿Quién se supone que me obligaría?— era notorio que no estaba enterado que su madre sabía del peluche desmembrado —Eh de suponer que me acusaste ¿no?— negué en silencio mientras él me miraba de un modo extraño. Si no le conociera el molesto carácter diría que me agradecía visualmente.

Seguí en silencio. Siendo franca no quería estar fingiendo un enojo que ya se había desvanecido, pues sabía que mi peluche sería reparado y al menos Shun se había disculpado. Pero… tenía la certeza que si intentaba dirigirle alguna frase me terminaría ignorando.

— ¿Quieres jugar algo?— mencionó intentando convencerse de lo que había dicho. Parpadeé incrédula.

— De acuerdo…— mencioné aún dudando si debía aceptar.

Bajamos al patio y allí vi un redondo balón de fútbol. Con rapidez Shun lo buscó y me propuso que jugáramos, comenzó a rodar la pelota y en cuanto me acercaba a quitarla él la alzaba en el aire sacándola de su alcance.

— ¡Es trampa!— señaló Alice mientras que Shun alzaba ambas cejas. Tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad por saber su falta.

— Haber niña… ¿Qué hice?— me retó con una arrogante risa. Al pensar en que decirle no pude más que guardar silencio. No había hecho nada mal, es más, jugaba increíble. Por desgracia yo no era tan buena perdedora contra un reto. — ¿Ves? No hice trampa— recalcó burlándose en mi cara al no decir algo.

Terminamos de jugar con un degradante marcador de 11 a 1. Y eso que ese 1 fue porque me dejó anotar. No hay duda que algún día le quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro, mientras tanto tendré que soportarlo. Pero… ahora que recuerdo no hemos estado peleando, al menos no en el tiempo en que estuvimos jugando. Desde que terminamos de jugar y nos sentamos bajo un árbol no habíamos discutido de nada. De hecho pensaba seriamente que estaba dormido.

— ¿Y por qué tan callada?— pegué un brinco por el repentino sonido que flotaba por el aire.

— Nada importante… ¿Crees que el brazo tenga arreglo?— me refería al mi conejo, pero no era necesario dar detalles para saber de que hablaba. El asintió con una risa de orgullo, pero lo que no entendía era de qué cosa se enorgullecía.

— Mi mamá es buena costurando— sentí un vacío por dentro él había dicho "mi mamá" no nuestra. Sin duda aún me consideraba una extraña a su vida, y ni como culparlo.

Miré el cielo anteriormente indeciso si estar nublado o soleado, ahora estaba deprimentemente gris. No es que fuera fanática al perturbador solecito con una risa de miedo, el paisaje deslumbrante y por un poquito más un arco iris del cual bajaba un unicornio. Yo prefería el día templado, y detestaba el tipo de dibujos que la mayoría de las niñas hacía en el orfanato, en el cual casi todas dibujaban un castillo encantado y rodeado de criaturas que alababan a la autora de la obra, que casi siempre salía de princesa. Para nada.

— Oye… ¿Quieres ir a jugar mañana con mis amigos?— me preguntó pero parecía dudar.

— ¿Enserio?— Sentía que se burlaba de mí por su expresión, pero intenté disimular la vergüenza. Aún después de mi tonta pregunta el asintió aún esperando una respuesta. — ¡Claro!— reí

Quizás… intentar ser hermana de Shun, no fuera tan malo. Al menos desde mi punto de vista podría llegar a ser divertido, no hay duda que en muchas ocasiones fue todo un amargado, pero en última hora se volvió divertido.

— Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tienes?— me preguntó. Puedo haber asegurado que lo había mencionado, pero con eso que estaba molesto quizás no escuchó.

— No hace mucho cumplí 7… ¿Y tú?— me animé a preguntar

— Ahora 9— mencionó divertido —Encima de enana no eres más que una pequeñaja— ¿¡se burló en mi cara!

Pensaba en reclamarle, pero lo más posible es que mejor me callara. Capaz y termina enojándose el niño y se cancelara la salida de mañana. Imaginándome a sus amigos, estaría en aprietos si eran igual en carácter que Shun, si apenas soportaba a uno ¿Cómo soportaría a alguien más?

— Como digas…— me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Si no escuché mal parecía que él se levantó y se limitó a seguirme.

No caminé mucho antes de ver a… creo que me acostumbraré a decirle mamá. En sus manos tenía una bolita de color blanco, no hay duda que corrí. Mi peluche estaba perfectamente cosido y además se había tomado la molestia en reforzar las otras costuras. Agradecí y subí a mi habitación para lanzarme a la cama mientras apretaba a más no poder el monigote.

— Le reventarás la cabeza, y no se verá muy lindo con una costura en la frente— de nuevo a su especialidad. Burlarse de mí.

Tenía razón, la tela del muñeco estaba tensa. Aflojé el agarre pero no lo solté por completo, aún me encontraba alegre de verlo casi como nuevo. Le miré y me di cuenta rápidamente en que por primera vez sonreía por gusto y no con sarcasmo. Aunque se fijó en mi cara de asombro y a pesar que no dijo absolutamente nada entendí el mensaje escondido en su gesto.

— Te ves raro cuando sonríes…— terminé enrollándome en las colchas.

— Entonces deduzco que prefieres estar discutiendo— Sin duda seguía burlándose. No tardé en escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Poco a poco me fui durmiendo, rogando por no tener algún mal sueño pero recordando de vez en cuando caí en la memoria que Shun y yo estábamos en la misma habitación. Eh de suponer que me tranquilizó un poco, pues ni me di cuenta en qué momento caí dormida.

— Alice…— escuchaba una fina voz

Algo me cosquilleaba en el cuello.

— Alice…— insistía. Era una mujer.

De nuevo el cosquilleo se presentó pero más insistente. O más estorboso. Un cosquilleo en la mañana, eso no suena nada normal ¿Verdad?

Me levanté repentinamente golpeándome con algo en medio de la frente. Debido al agudo dolor me caí de la cama al suelo. Genial. Me sentía como una gigantesca bola de dolor, me levanté con el dolor en la cabeza y recién añadido un dolor en las rodillas. Al mirar hacia arriba me encontré que mí querido hermano se sobaba la quijada, sin duda se lo merecía. Pero no que tuviera que dolerme. La venganza es dulce y en este caso también dolorosa.

— Bueno… viendo que ambos recibieron su propio castigo creo que podremos pasar al desayuno ¿Verdad?—

— ¿Cómo que castigo?— preguntamos en dueto. Aunque pareció darle gracia porque soltó una suave risa divertida.

— Bien… Alice ese parece ser tu castigo por levantarte tan tarde— Shun rió apenas visiblemente —Y tú Shun, seguro que recibiste ese golpe como castigo de molestar a tu hermana cuando dormía—

Una chispa de alegría brincó dentro de mí. Al menos tendría la certeza que ella me veía como su hija, solo faltaba que Shun reclamara y honestamente era cuestión de segundos para que se escuchara un "ella no es mi hermana".

— Como sea, no desayunamos. Quedé de vernos con Dan en el parque— mencionó mientras notoriamente me incluía. Al parecer esto hizo que ella sonriera por al menos tener un rato de diversión como intento de hermanos.

— Tengan cuidado— mencionó al momento que terminaba de vestirme y me apuraba a tomar mi peluche y seguir a Shun.

Caminamos por el bosque y en unas que otras partes llegamos al punto de correr. A 15 minutos de haber salido llegamos a un parque, aunque se veía viejo también tenía muchos juegos y sombra para jugar. Antes que dijera algo escuché un ruido y vi como un niño parecía pelear con Shun, primero me asusté pero al ver que ambos se separaban y reían supuse que estaban jugando.

— Parece que tienes ojos en la espalda— Un niño de cabello marrón y ojos entre rojos y cafés le daba un empujón a Shun.

— Es eso o tú haces mucho ruido al acercarte— sin duda que esa era la actitud normal de mi supuesto familiar, no solo conmigo. Parecía ser así de odiosamente sarcástico con todos.

El niño me miró con desconfianza. Y se acercó a mí mirándome de pies a cabeza, al momento que su mirada se encajó en mi peluche no hice más que apegarlo más a mí. Nuevamente se giró hacia Shun mirándolo despectivamente para regresar hacia mí.

— ¡Hola! Soy Dan Kuso, mejor amigo de Shun y… ¿Cómo se llama su novia?— incrédula de lo que había dicho miré hacia atrás asegurándome que me dijera a mí. Al ver la cara de mi hermano intenté no reír a carcajadas, estaba totalmente pálido sin mencionar que lo acuchillaba con los ojos. — ¿El conejo te lo compró o lo hizo él?— preguntó sin darme tiempo a aclarar las cosas. Pero al parecer alguien se me adelantó.

Dan estaba derribado en el suelo boca arriba con el pie de Shun pisándole el estómago con intención de matarlo. O al menos en su imaginación. Después de aburrirse lo soltó mientras este se tambaleaba una vez de pie.

— ¿No es tu novia?— preguntó escondiéndose detrás de mí. Shun le miró mal respondiendo su pregunta de esa manera.

— ¡Es mi hermana!— mencionó fulminándolo con la mirada.

¿Escuché bien? Shun, Shun me dijo hermana ¿Verdad? Pero se supone que me había ordenado que no lo hiciera. Si que se contradice hasta el mismo. Aún así no lo negaré. Me dio alegría escuchar aquello. Dan corrió hacia una niña de cabellos azules y cortos al hombro, aún así lo recogía en dos coletas.

— Oye…— me interrumpió de nuevo

— Olvida lo que te dije ayer ¿Si?— disculpa indirecta segura —Creo que no tengo ganas de seguir peleando… ¿Hermanos?— no despejaba esa actitud soberbia, pero algo era algo. Asentí sonriente para seguirlo al momento que caminó hacia Dan.

El amigo de mi hermano y posiblemente futuro amigo mío estaba platicando o más bien parecía rogarle a una niña para que no le golpeara. Hice un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírme, pero es que era enserio. Se veía tan gracioso. Dan de rodillas al suelo mientras que su amiga le señalaba un puño que mencionaba tener planeado darle con el mismo en el estómago. Pero me sorprendió que seguramente esas palabras llegaran al alma de la niña que se giró cruzando sus brazos.

— Hola Shun y…— hizo una pausa al verme. Yo por quien sabe qué me escondí tras el ogro que si no lo imaginé se estaba burlando de mi timidez — ¿Cómo te llamas?— me siguió hasta detrás de mi hermano. ¡Genial! Solo me faltaba alguien que no entendiera que me sentía interrogada, pero en realidad sabía que no era cierto. Se sentía extraño que alguien me prestara atención. Aunque sea unos momentos.

— Alice Gehabich…— mi voz se escuchó tan débil que me sonrojé por mi falta de dialogo. Ella se rió pero no parecía estarse burlando.

— Soy Runo Misaki ¿También eres amiga de Shun?— yo me encogí y negué. Realmente prefería que esa pregunta la respondiera él.

— Mi hermana menor… o media hermana… como sea— mencionó Shun casi como si escuchara mis ruegos mentales. Parecía estar restándole importancia a saber qué tipo de hermanos se supone que somos. Lo seguro es que por medio de sangre no lo es.

— ¿Entonces Alice fue adoptada?— sentí cierta presión en donde se calcula que tengo mi corazón, o tal vez fue idea mía. No lo sé.

Al ver que jugaríamos algo que posiblemente fuera brusco dejé mi querido peluche recargado en una piedra, por fortuna estaba dentro del área de la sombra de un árbol. Este me miraba de una manera extraña a través de sus dos botoncitos negros que tenía como ojos. Suspiré como si me doliera separarme del monito y regresé con los otros chicos que parecía mirarme curiosos.

— Es muy lindo el conejo…— me felicitó Runo como si yo fuera su creadora. De igual manera agradecí.

Comenzamos a jugar, primero hicimos unas carreras. Creo que estar con short me fue de utilidad, aunque quedé en tercer lugar. Shun nos ganó a todos llevándole mucha diferencia a Dan que terminó siendo el segundo. Para mala suerte de Runo quedó en el último, pero estaba segura que era por el vestido. Me daba la impresión que era tan rápida como Dan… sino es que mas.

Seguimos con el clásico escondite. Ya que era Runo la que no podía estarse agachando tanto por su ropa decidió que ella buscaría. Pero creo que solo quería vengarse de Dan. Pobre de él.

— Es un idiota…— mencionó Shun. No me había fijado en qué momento me encontró pero estaba segura que se refería a Dan. ¿Qué rayos tiene contra él que tanto le molesta? Seguirá siendo un misterio por resolver. —Lo encontrará rápido— después que él dijo esto escuché un leve crujido de algún lugar.

Lo único que alcancé a ver fue como la peliazul tomaba un gran impulso y lanzaba una piedra que se había vuelto un peligroso proyectil duro. Seguidamente se escuchó un quejido al momento que la piedra entró entre las ramas de un árbol para luego ver como aterrizaba toscamente Dan con ambas manos en la frente. Esa caída debió doler, pero no tanto como la pedrada.

— Te encontré— apenas escuché que le dijo aun adolorido niño.

Me abrasé a mi peluche que no había logrado dejar solo en aquella piedra. Escuché que los pasos de Runo se acercaban a mí y al ver como Shun se movía de lugar decidí seguirle. Al menos así no perdería sola, si me encuentran a mí a él igual. Pero como siempre algo me sale mal. A medio camino me fijé que mi peluche se había caído. Al regresarme por él y apostar a que llegaría a alcanzar a mi hermano que ya no estaba en mi vista me fue mal.

— Alice… ya te vi— canturreó siniestramente Runo con mi conejo en sus manos. Me dejé atrapar y como trato recupere mi pachito muñeco.

—Nos rendimos…— se lanzó Runo al suelo.

Me giré y vi como Shun saltaba del mismo árbol del cual habían derribado a Dan. Tenía una apenas visible risa de victoria mientras que Dan comenzaba a acusarlo de ser un tramposo.

— Vaya… veo que si buscamos a alguien que de falsas acusaciones contigo y Alice bastan— Se burló mi "querido" hermano del pobre Dan. Y como extra también de mí. Y en contra de mi voluntad mi cara se tiñó de rojo hasta las orejas.

Jugamos un largo rato, de broma y broma nos adentrábamos más en la diversión. No tuve que concentrarme mucho para escuchar algo que llamó mi atención. Una alegre melodía. Busqué de donde salía el sonido hasta ver como un camión pequeño a comparación con otros que eh visto se detenía en la banqueta. Tenía una paleta gigante en el techo y me preguntaba si era de verdad o era una vil broma para deseosos niños que querían probar ese dulce.

Runo y Dan corrieron hacía allá donde el dueño de esa divertida cancioncita estaba detenido. Poco a poco venían de regreso saboreando unas paletas de nieve. Yo las había visto antes, y un par de veces comido, pero desde que ocurrió mi día negro y entré en aquel lugar no había probado nada de dulces. ¿Saben que tortura es esa para un niño? Demasiada.

Shun igual buscó su golosina y fastidiada de ser la única que se quedaría babeando por una mejor me senté en el suelo. Mi sonriente conejo seguía como siempre, aquella mirada extrañamente divertida que en esta ocasión me irritó. Pero… ¿Qué tal lógico es enojarse con un peluche? Creo que estar tanto tiempo en el sol ya me está haciendo mal. No solo por enojarme con un peluche, si no que me parecer ver que Shun trae dos paletas. Un segundo… ¡Si trae dos paletas! Pero que me emociono seguro que es un glotón y son de él…

— Toma… antes que me arrepienta— me entregó una con cubierta de vainilla. A pesar de ese gesto prefería la otra, la que tenía en su otra mano era de chocolate, y por el calor se derretía provocándome a robarla y salir corriendo.

— Gracias…— no me quedó de otra que aceptarla y agradecer — ¿Seguro te sientes bien? Ayer andabas que querías matarme y hoy andas muy calmado… si sigues así creeré que eres un clon malvado— creo que mi sentido de burlas se estaba agudizando, pues tan pronto como mencioné lo último sentí que debí haberlo guardado.

— Veo que te dejaban ver muchas películas— mencionó como si no le hubiera importado el comentario que hice. —Chocolate o Vainilla— no lograba descifrar si me preguntaba o me confirmaba algo. Solo sé que lo dijo y no entendí el punto.

— ¿Qué?— de nuevo mi tonta pregunta

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Chocolate o vainilla?— Me aclaró Shun con más paciencia de la que esperaba. Runo me sonrió con una cara de "así suele preguntar" y Dan con una graciosa mirada hacia mi hermano que decía "necesitamos enseñarle a hablar".

Miré al cielo. Como sí las nubes me fueran a responder lo que se supone que yo sé porque son mis gustos. Nuevamente bajé de las alturas y prácticamente respondí por instinto, ni siquiera me puse a pensar.

— ¡Chocolate!— exclamé saboreando mentalmente aquel dulce empalagosamente delicioso. Iba a darle una mordida a mi paleta cuando un tirón a arrebató de mis manos.

Shun me había quitado mi dulce color crema y en cambio tenía uno color marrón. Aún parecía que no me caía la idea de que me había intercambiado el sabor de mi dulce. Este chico sí que es extraño, al menos para mí. Dice una cosa y hace totalmente lo opuesto, esa actitud debo decir que me molesta.

— ¿Esa no era mi paleta?— me atreví a reprochar. Dan y Runo parecían mirar lo que podría ser una pelea. Shun se encogió de hombros para clavarle una mordida que dejó a la mitad a mi secuestrada golosina helada.

— Era… tu lo has dicho, ¿No se suponía que te gustaba el chocolate?— no agregó nada más hasta que terminó de devorarse mi paleta — Deberías agradecer que te la cambié… ahora apúrate antes que se derrita más de lo que ya está—mencionó mientras jalaba una de las orejas de mi peluche.

— Ten cuidado, no lo vayas a romper…— lo defendió Runo.

Lo balanceaba sin cuidado alguno de una mano a otra, tentando a que en cualquier caída se manchara su blanca tela con el color marrón de la tierra húmeda.

— No creo poder arrancarle una oreja ¿Sabes?— se excusó Shun si decir que habían reforzado las costuras de mí peluche y su nueva víctima.

No tardó en aburrirse de ver mi cara de nervios y me lo devolvió. No sin antes alborotarme el cabello. Luego de eso se volteó hacia Dan y Runo.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, no tardará en llover— mencionó a la vez que lanzaba una rápida mirada hacia arriba. Ambos niños asintieron dándole la razón, el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro anunciando una lluvia repentina. Era mejor no apostar al tiempo.

— Irás a la misma escuela que Shun ¿verdad?— me preguntó Dan con una gran sonrisa. Yo sin saber la respuesta asentí, sería ilógico que nos mandaran a una escuela diferente cuando podíamos ir juntos. Se despidieron antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista y luego caminamos de vuelta a casa. Se siente bien decir eso.

— Llegamos…— anunció Shun para quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la orilla del escaloncito. Yo le seguí encontrándonos con mamá y el abuelo. Ella parecía cocinar algo mientras que el señor estaba sentado, parecía una estatua.

* * *

><p><strong>Que rápido subí el segundo capítulo -w- A parte de que estoy de vuelta en la cárcel que es la creadora de todos mis traumas (escuela) y me están dejando trabajo como si estuviera a punto de reprobar ¬¬ No hay mucho que decir, gracias por su apoyo y los reviews ^^<strong>

**anitajunio: **_Muchas gracias espero y más adelante igual te siga gustando ^^_

**Naila Kazami: **_Arigato! ^^ Haber como se comporta ese ogro que tiene como hermano… debe ser difícil soportarlo :P  
>Gracias! :) <em>

**Alis dela Rouse: **_Jeje muchas gracias me alegra que gusten del fic ^^ _

**alicexxshun: **_Jaja see ya subi el fic (ya era hora ^^U) solo falta ver que tal me queda XD  
>Gracias por el apoyo en todo momento y el review =3<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Muchas gracias Hikari-San ^^ y si, ya extrañaba subir fics Jaja… la escuela es mala ._. Muy mala… pero mientras aun me quede inspiración ni la tarea me alejara del Word XD nueva hermanita… que no la enoje tu hermano Jaja  
>Muchas gracias por dejar review :D<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_No tienes nada de que agradecerme xD eso es lo que yo tengo que hacer… eres tu la que me has ayudado =) Bueno… apiádate del pobre teléfono, no quiero pensar como lloraba porque lo conectaras a cargar ^^U Haber como le irá a la pobre de Alice con semejante hermano que le regale xD  
>Gracias por… (mejor resumo o me llevo una inmensa lista xD) Todo!<br>PD: Suerte con tu inspiración :)_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Hola! =D Muchas gracias por el comentario :) y jeje… también dudo que cambie su carácter…  
>Gracias!<em>

**Paolagehabich: **_Muchas gracias que gusto que te llamara la atención el fic ^^  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**¿Alguna duda, sugerencia, review? Lo agradecería mucho =^w^=**

**Neko-Chan~**


	3. Reloj

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>No dije más que un "hola" y decidí darme un baño para prepararme a dormir. Fue relajante estar en la tina y más aún el ver como se alzaba lentamente el vapor que se desprendía del agua caliente. Si por mí fuera podía vivir cómodamente en el agua tibia, pero a menos que me gustara tener la misma textura de una pasa podría hacerlo. Aunque el repentino ruido de la puerta me asustó por completo.<p>

— ¡Sal de aquí!— grité al ver a Shun parado en la puerta como si nada. Encima se hace el ofendido y alza una ceja fingiendo no entender. Intenté cubrirme con algo pero caí en cuenta que estaba en la tina, sin nada a mí alrededor que pudiera servirme de sábana.

— Es mi casa, mi cuarto y mi baño… entro a donde se me dé la gana— mencionó al momento que se metía a la tina. Consideré patearlo para que se enojara y se fuera pero si lo hacía alejaría el vapor que nublaba la vista de la bañera. Me sentía completamente roja, tanto de coraje de ver a tonto de mi hermano disfrutar el agua que era mía y también de ver como el andaba despreocupada y era yo la que lucía como un tomate.

No dije absolutamente nada, pasó un largo tiempo. Y entre más avanzaba en rato más tenía en cuenta que esperaba a que yo saliera primero para ver cómo me tropezaba en busca de algo para cubrirme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarme él salió y como si no le importara mi presencia se cubrió con la toalla y salió del baño. Calcule el tiempo que le tomaría vestirse y luego salí yo con la ropa que me había prestado para dormir.

—Ocupas mucho espacio… no me pude estirar— de una u otra manera me debería sentir ofendida. Ya me vengaría luego.

No me preocuparon sus tontas quejas, pero me extrañé al ver que estaba lloviendo y ya había oscurecido. La cena fue rápida y de nuevo subimos a dormir. Había un poco de frío, miré de reojo por la ventana y vi el estanque de peces. Me compadezco, deben estar temblando.

_Duele. Duele mucho. Siento que me estoy muriendo… ¿Pero qué…? Un momento ¿dónde estoy? Todo está tan oscuro, no hay nadie. La única luz que veo está muy lejos, pero parece… ¿Fuego?_

— _¡Ayuda!— escuché que gritaban… esa voz es muy familiar._

_Cuando di un paso sentí una horrenda punzada. Miré mis pies descalzos y me fijé que había pisado trozos de vidrio, espero que no tenga problemas por esto… ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí. Se supone que estaba… estaba… ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Mi mente está en blanco._

— _¡Ayuda por favor!— Ya recordé… esa voz ¡Es papá!_

_Recordar su voz, y saber que estaba a tiempo de ayudarlo eso logró que el dolor el mis pies se desvaneciera. Comencé a correr a toda prisa, quién sabe qué cosas más que habrán atravesado la piel pero de eso me encargaría luego. No sé si era mi miedo o pánico, entre más corría más sentía que se alejaba… no, no es mi idea… se está alejando. No. Yo me alejo._

— _¡Papá!— fue lo único que logré pronunciar._

— ¡Auch!— que duro golpe. Entonces solo fue eso… una pesadilla de las tantas que eh tenido.

Me levanté y volví a mirar hacia afuera. Seguía lloviendo y estaba oscuro. Al decidirme a ver la hora en el relojito de mi conejo me alteré con gran horror. Busqué en su chaleco y su bolsillo. No estaba. El reloj estaba perdido… Me puse a recordar donde lo pude dejar, y no había duda que llegaba a la misma conclusión.

— El camino de vuelta…— con rapidez y silencio me levanté de la cama y bajé las escaleras. Me puse mis zapatos y corrí a toda velocidad a revisar el camino de vuelta. No cabe mencionar que al ver la oscuridad me arrepentí, pero ya era tarde, mis pies se habían adentrado en la inmensa arboleda.

En varias ocasiones escuché ruidos que me aterraron y mi ropa debía estar sucísima por tantas caídas al suelo. Llegando a determinada me negué a seguir adentrándome, sobre todo al recordar cierto cuentecillo donde una niña era seguida por un lobo. Lo más posible es que si seguía así de curiosa me pasara lo mismo o peor. Caminando vi un pequeño brillo en el suelo… corrí esperanzada y mis súplicas fueron escuchadas. Solo sentía que tenía un poco de lodo por encima, nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Ahora tenía un problema mayor… ¿Por qué dirección llegué?

Tenía 20 minutos dando vueltas a lo tonto, solo conseguí torcerme el pie y rasparme un brazo al tropezarme con una raíz que se le ocurrió acomodarse en el camino de una ciega como yo. No puede ser peor… ¿Eso fue un ruido? No… me retracto si puede ser peor. A oscuras logré tomar un palo, al menos sea lo que sea se ganaría un golpe con una rama… sí, soy una presa tan difícil ¿No?

— ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!— No lo negaré, Shun me asustó y yo no hice nada más inteligente que soltar un horrible chillido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— encima tengo valor de reclamarle al único que me puede regresar a casa.

— ¡Si que eres tonta! ¿Arriesgaste tu cuello por un estúpido reloj?— de verdad estaba enojado. Y yo que creí que bromeaba… — ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?— Suficiente. Es todo lo que mi sensación de culpa puede soportar, y como siempre allí va Alice la llorona.

Al ver que había conseguido bajo a los regaños o casi sentencias. Debió percatarse de la torcedura de mi pie porque me cargó en su espalda para volver a casa. Llegando me extrañó que todo estuviera en silencio, ¿No me había acusado? Como sea, ya no importa.

Ya decía yo que hasta muy amable había sido. Tan solo se detuvo frente a mi cama me lanzó como una muñeca de trapo, y solo para lanzarme una mirada asesina que preferí ignorar. Sin decirme nada llenó la tina de agua y me indicó que entrara. Sin queja alguna le obedecí, entré y al verlo en la puerta vigilando que no fuera a hacer alguna otra tontería me enojó. Pero no estaba en buen momento para reclamar.

Parecía estar más tranquilo cuando se acercó a mí. Me alistaba para seguir escuchando su sermón, pero en vez de eso me ayudó a quitarme la suciedad del cabello. Yo bajé mis manos y me abracé a mi misma intentando absorber el calor del agua tibia. Me pasó la toalla y salió del baño sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando lo seguí iba a preguntar que me pondría, pero en eso vi ropa acomodada en mi cama. Entrando a la ley del hielo me vestí, hasta que terminé decidí intentar disculparme.

— ¿Shun?— le llamé sin escuchar respuesta. Me levanté acercándome a donde estaba según él acostado, lo moví débilmente — ¿Shun?— conseguí una respuesta no muy alegre.

— Sí ese es mi nombre… no lo malgastes— ni siquiera me miró.

— Lo siento…— de nuevo comencé a llorar. Me senté de rodillas al suelo y hundí mi cabeza en el colchón de él. Ahora en definitiva que me odiaba… o eso era lo de menos.

Estuve un rato allí yo sola recostada. No sentía mi cuerpo, solo un hormigueo recorrerme la espalda, seguro que si me levantaba daría un grito de dolor. De un momento a otro sentí como el colchón se hundía debido al peso de Shun. Alcé mi mirada aún recargada en la cama y noté claramente como me quedaba viendo. Su enojo estaba apagado, pero si se veía preocupado. Nunca pensé que se fuera a poner de ese modo, pero si me dolió la manera que me habló. O mejor dicho, gritó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— me interrogó más tranquilo.

El silencio que había me daba nervios. Se escuchaba claramente como las gotas golpeaban el tejado y se deslizaban para recaer al suelo. Me pareció oír como un pescadito brincaba. Por desgracia presentía que mi cabello estaría endurecido o horriblemente anudado al amanecer, sentía cada hebra de mi cabeza muy rígida.

—No encontraba el reloj de mi muñeco, y fui a buscarlo. No creí que…— no supe como terminar

— ¿Qué me despertaría? Pues déjame avisarte que si lo hice, y no es muy agradable buscar por toda la casa a media noche buscando a la necia de tu hermana y darte cuenta que no está— sonaba molesto pero intentaba calmarse. Bajé la cabeza mientras temblaba. No niego que sentía frío, pero no temblaba por eso, sino por haber pensado que Shun agradecería al cielo por que yo hubiera desaparecido.

Sería mejor guardarme eso, capaz y lo terminaba por enojar. Y por más difícil que pareciera estaba segura que si era posible. Detesto estar equivocada. Y odio equivocarme en decisiones importantes. Lo juzgué mal, y si que demasiado mal. Cuando me encontró me habló de esa manera por haber estado asustado, quizás si no le hubiera respondido eso no hubiéramos peleado.

Se escucharon un par de gotas. Pero no de lluvia, a menos que lloviera agua salada. Eran lágrimas. Mis lágrimas. Y lo más tonto que eran de culpa por haber hecho algo que analizándolo bien era completamente tonto. Salir a media noche a un bosque totalmente oscuro y desconocido para mí… Nada inteligente ¿verdad?

De nuevo iba a disculparme cuando sentí que me rodearon unos brazos y luego sentí una quijada que reposaba en mi cabeza. Era Shun. Extraño que aquel ogro mandón me estuviera abrazando, pero no me quejé. Me acarició la cabeza y me soltó. Al darme la vuelta con dirección a mi cama sentí un fuerte empujón.

— ¿Y eso?— reclamé molesta. Sabía que era imposible tanto amor.

— Me debes el susto… descansa y no se te ocurra algún otro paseo— luego de decir eso se enrolló en su cama. Parecía un capullo gigante.

Alguien debería inventar un apagador para el sol. No recuerdo tanta queja por un día soleado, pero es que nunca había sentido tan mal la iluminación. Me costó abrir los ojos, y al lograrlo me encontré con Shun sentado en el borde de mi colchón. Tenía una risa divertida, pero sus ojos mostraban perturbación.

— ¿Y ahora?— pregunté con un hilillo de voz.

— Tienes fiebre, tuve que decirle la verdad a mamá…— ya venía ver mi castigo pero parecía que Shun me leía la mente. O tal vez leyó mi cara —No estás en problemas— me alivié al oír eso, pero me extrañó que él no se veía muy alegre.

Iba a preguntar cuando vi que mi mamá entraba con una bandejita al cuarto. Tenía un plato y un vaso de jugo, parecía naranja por el color que tenía. Me la entregó y se sentó a un lado. En varias ocasiones me acarició la frente y sonreía comprensivamente. Me extrañó ver a Shun tan callado y mirando al suelo, estaba ¿Triste?

— Espero Shun, que no se te ocurra alguna otra broma tuya ¿De acuerdo?— está bien, definitivamente me perdí de algo. Yo hacía el desastre y ¿regañan a Shun? ¿Y él no se queja?

— De acuerdo…— respondió sin ganas.

Yo seguía sin entender de qué hablaban. En buen momento me duermo con un sueño igual de ligero que un oso. Se ve que soy oportuna.

— Mamá… ¿De qué hablan?— me dolía la cabeza al intentar hablar fuerte. Ella me miró confundida, de hecho podía apostar a que estaba sorprendida que yo no supiera de que tanto conversaban. Mientras que Shun me miraba intentando cerrarme la boca con la vista. Igualmente no le hice caso alguno.

— De la broma que te hizo Shun… esconder tu reloj y decirte que lo escondió dentro del laguito de los peces… ¿No recuerdas?— Debí haberme callado. Debí decir que si lo recordaba y dejar que castigaran a mi hermano en mi lugar, pero si lo hacía terminaría atormentándome de culpa.

— Eso nunca pasó… yo dejé caer el reloj en el bosque y no me fijé. Me acordé en la noche e intenté ir a buscarlo— noté como sus ojos se abrían tanto de susto como sorpresa —cuando lo encontré no supe por donde volver, pero Shun me vio y ambos regresamos… —

—No tienes que mentir— la interrumpí

— No es mentira, por eso tengo unos raspones en el codo… es verdad— su mirada se redirigió a Shun. Aunque este evitaba verla a los ojos, quizás porque sabía que le reprocharía la mentira.

Mamá parecía meditar que es lo que haría, finalmente se levantó y sacó un cambio de ropa. Ropa para niña, al menos por los colores más claros que los que había usado. Me pregunto en qué momento habrá ido a comprarla.

— Debes vestirte, en dos días comenzarán las clases… compré tu uniforme y tus materiales— se alejó a la puerta —Deben saber que ambos están castigados, Alice creo que tú tienes bien claro porqué y Shun por haberme mentido… aunque fue por evitar meter en problemas a tu hermana. Pero no debiste hacerlo…— finalmente salió. Estaba enojada, pero al menos no reaccionó tan mal.

Yo seguía sentada al borde de la cama y Shun que se había levantado para salir se lanzó a un lado mío y me pasó un brazo por el cuello. Creí que estaba enojado, pero me sorprendí cuando escuché unas risas. Definitivamente no es el hermano más normal de todos, tiene tantas maneras de actuar que me enreda y luego la risa al saber que está castigado… ¿Estará loco?

— Parece que estaremos enjaulados un día entero— ¿Encerrados? Salí a media noche a un bosque en total oscuridad y encima con un cielo que parecía estar llorando… ¿Y solo estaré sin salir un día? No soy fanática de las reprimendas, pero en esta ocasión me esperaba algo más torturador.

— ¿Solo eso?— Se supone que debería alegrarme que no haya sido peor.

—Si… más vale que no se te ocurra pedir otro castigo— en parte quería reírme de tal comentario, pero de una u otra manera tenía razón —Quizás a ti te gusten las torturas pero a mí no— ya se le veía más tranquilo. Y estoy segura que aunque no lo dijera abiertamente me agradecía el hecho de haberle defendido del castigo que en realidad debía haber sido solo mío.

—Toma…— me entregó el reloj de metal dorado de mi peluche. Le debió pasar algún trapo húmedo para que volviera a relucir de esa manera, eso o un baño de lodo le sirvió de algo a la cubierta.

Lo tomé en mis manos y apreté el botoncito que estaba cerca de la cadena. De inmediato las dos tapitas se abrieron dejando ver su interior, la capa de vidrio cubría el motorcito del contador. La flecha más larga se movía rápidamente, creo que ese era el segundero. Me gustaba oír ese sencillo ritmo de "tic, tac". Era extrañamente relajante a mi parecer. Finalmente abroché bien el seguro de la cadena a mi peluche y guardé el reloj en su ligera vestimenta.

— Gracias…— dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro.

De nuevo me acomodé. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a aflojar, seguramente de la debilidad que tenía. Solo escuché un par de burlas de mi hermano antes de sumirme de nuevo en el abismo de sueños. Solo espero estar mejor cuando me despierte, si sigo así de adolorida creo que me terminaré desesperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el tercer capítulo del fic n.n espero les guste. Aun así lamento lo corto que lo dejé, pero de una ratito a otro la inspiración se desvaneció de mi<strong>** cabeza al ver un amm ¿robo de un songfic? (no sé cómo se le pueda llamar._.) y le paré hasta aquí, veré como o cuando más bien avanzarle a los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes ^^U**

**Muchas gracias por leer o comentar y también por todo su apoyo =^-^=**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Eso parece, aun así insisto que no debe darle ejemplos agresivos a su hermana… y Dan, parece que gusta del dolor. Conoce el carácter de Shun y de igual manera se empeña en molestar ^^U  
>No creo que sea difícil soportar a Sora-chan xD<br>Gracias por el review y resistencia a mi reciente bipolaridad =)  
>PD: Espero que el celular no pase a mejor vida ._. aun tiene mucho que disfrutar aquí xD y muchas gracias por tu apoyo are-chan TwT (luego me pasaras todas las facturas de los favores xD) <em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Pues tendrás que irte para atrás Jaja creo que este capi demuestra que fue un cambio voluntario (Alice hace milagros O.O)  
>Y si, parece que Runo ya se fijo en el castaño, haber que pasa<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**alicexxshun: **_Listo! Conti subida ;)__Espero te guste =) Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde Jajaja  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**FlowerBloom: **_Me alegra que te guste :3 Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo Shun se encariña con Alice! :D  
>En fin, muchas gracias por el review :)<em>

**Estelaluna: **_No hay duda que la quiere xD  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Considero que Shun es un bipolar… me pregunto si en los chicos hay personalidad tsundere ._. Creo que no…  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**Naila Kazami: **_En uno de mis mensajitos anteriores llegué a la misma conclusión sobre bipolaridad xD La grandes mentes piensan igual ¬w¬  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Te entiendo Jajaja, a veces no se que poner en un review xD me pregunto por qué esa carita de Lync OwO siento que algo ocurrió en cierto tiempo… se hace raro la ausencia de Keith ._.  
>Gracias por el review! =D<br>PD: Creo que ya había respondido pero repito, lo más posible es que si adelante xD_

**Sakari1495: **_Jajaja no importa seguro que ya tienes una gran idea de lo que ocurrirá ^^  
>Muchas gracias por el review =)<br>PD: Bueno que andes de vuelta ^^_

**¿Reviews? =OwO=**


	4. Juego

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Apúrate…— no hay duda. Se estaba burlando. ¿Por qué? Seguro por mi lentitud al estar bajo presión.<p>

La noche anterior nos habíamos desvelado contando algunas historias de terror. Pero más bien era muy diferente a lo que estoy diciendo. Se podría decir que él contaba y yo escuchaba mientras temblaba, parecía un combo de miedo. Para mi desgracia al terminar yo no podía dormir, pero él no se mortificó mucho, a los 5 minutos ya estaba en quién sabe cuál sueño. En cambio yo no pude cerrar los ojos más que un par de horas.

— Ya voy. Creo que me negaré a que los domingos sean noche de terror— me quejé más para mí misma que para él. Pero pareció no importarle por que igual se rió de mis lamentos.

Me miré incrédula al espejo. La blusa blanca con una especie de pañuelo que se amarraba como corbata se veía bien. Más por que la blusa era blanca y el adorno azul rey. Una falda de tablones negra un poco arriba de mis rodillas y los zapatos negros con tines blancos. Mi cabello lo había intentado recoger, pero me sentía extraña así que solo lo cepillé para que no se viera mal.

Mi hermano vestía un pantalón negro y camiseta blanca. La corbata azul oscuro que se supone iba bien sujeta la llevaba un poco holgada. Sin duda me miraba con una cara de "¿Qué tanto te ves?". Pero se le saldrían los ojos en vano, yo ni atención le prestaba. Pareció hartarse de esperar porque me terminó arrastrando hacía abajo y me lanzó mi maleta mientras yo lo fulminaba con mi mirada. Ahora se invirtió el juego. Yo lo miraba y él me ignoraba.

— Ya nos vamos…— anunció Shun mientras comenzaba a caminar.

No pude despedirme porque si no seguro que me hubiera tenido que ir sola hasta la escuela. Y lo peor es que no sabía en donde era. Una suave neblina cubría el suelo del camino. Rogaba por no tropezarme y ensuciarme la ropa antes de haber llegado a mi destino, pero si Shun no se había tropezado yo tampoco. Pues iba exactamente tras él.

Estuve intentando mirar a mí alrededor. Pero parecía que Shun se enfrascaba en repetir las historias que tanto me habían asustado anoche. O esta mañana, ya que seguro había sido después de la media noche. Mencionó una historia de un hombre al cual cortaron su cabeza y anduvo deambulando para vengarse por lo que le hicieron. También de una persona a la cual cortaron en pedazos después de haber quemado su piel… Me pregunto si esas historias son verdaderas o salieron de la macabra y traumática mente de mi hermano. Si analizo bien… es más posible la segunda.

— Puedes llegar a ser odiosamente cruel ¿Sabías?— la acusé una vez que llegamos a la escuela. Era mucho más grande de lo que pude imaginar. Mencionaba algo de secundaria y preparatoria en el mismo sitio… pero no tengo ni idea de que es eso.

—Lo sé… mas cuando tu hermana es llorona— odio que siempre tenga razón. Y encima se ría en mi cara.

— ¡Hola chicos!— Runo se acercó corriendo a nosotros, Dan le seguía el paso. Estaba en lo cierto, ella era mucho más rápida que Dan. Debía ser buena alumna en educación física. Shun saludó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, no podría ser más flojo. En cambio yo sonreí y mencioné un "buenos días".

— Será mejor que entremos al salón. Allí hay bancas para dormir— Dan parecía somnoliento. Quizás el hecho de levantarte temprano para venir a hacer tarea no era muy tentador, pero con esa cara la flojera se contagiaba. Bostecé. Si, para que vean que se contagia.

Nos dirigimos al salón. En el recorrido me fijé que había chicos mucho más grande que nosotros, creo que a eso se refería con secundaria y preparatoria. Eso supongo. Me senté a lado de Runo. Compartimos mesa así que supongo que al menos no estaré tan sola en el día como esperaba. No me extrañaría que Shun se fuera con sus amigos.

Yo y Runo estamos en segundo grado de primaria. De allí están Dan y Shun en tercero. Dan tiene 8 años según lo que dijo y mi hermano es un año mayor, solo que por no sé qué motivo está en ese grado para tener 9. Según lo que dijo mamá es que por su fecha de cumpleaños no alcanzó a entrar en ese año. Lo que entendí es que aún no tenía la edad en ese tiempo.

Entró la profesora y lo primero que hizo es escribir su nombre en la pizarra. No parecía muy alegre, de hecho tenía una apariencia algo tosca. Como si se lamentara de estar a cargo de nosotros. Según lo que explicó brevemente aún sin leernos su nombre se llamaba o quizás era su apellido: Purdy. El grupo parecía conocerla.

— ¿Fue tu profesora el año pasado?— aún no creía lo que Runo me susurraba. Ella asintió dándome una señal de que hablara lo más bajo posible. Seguro que no era de las maestras sonrientes y amables.

— No es muy mala. Siempre que no la enojes. Una vez castigó a Dan sin salir al receso, me acuerdo que había lanzado un globo con agua y con su mal tiro explotó sobre la maestra— ahogaba su risa —No hay duda que esa maestra no le da clase a él. Pero igual lo castigó—

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo será nuestra maestra?—Por algún motivo sabía que no me agradaría la respuesta. Dicho y hecho.

— Hasta que salgamos de primaria… durante una eternidad— se quejó en casi silencio. Recargó una mejilla en el metal frío de la banca pero antes que pudiera concentrar su pereza un ruido se escuchó demasiado cerca.

Allí estaba ella. Frente a nuestra mesa con la punta de la regle sobre la mesa. Eso es lo que había sonado como un latigazo, en realidad fue el golpe de la regla de madera contra el metal de la mesa. Nos miraba de una manera tan cruel que diría que imaginaba un "accidente" que pudiera herirnos a mí y a mi amiga. Ups… el burro por delante. A Runo y a mí.

— Si tiene tanto sueño, Runo— era mi idea pero parecía querer reemplazar su nombre con algún apodo u ofensa —pudiste quedarte durmiendo en casa— su sonrisa era tan falsa como ese mito de "la luna es de queso".

Ella se levantó agitada y negó varias veces con la cabeza negando la "invitación" de la profesora. Parecía dispuesta a seguir molestando a Runo, pero en buen momento sonó el timbre de receso, y sin mucha demora el salón se vació casi por obra de algún milagro. Una vez afuera me fije que ella buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

— ¿Ves por aquí a Dan?— mi pregunta se respondió sola.

La ayudé a mirar de lado a lado, pero el desconocer la escuela no era de mucha ayuda. En varias ocasiones me tropecé contra chicos más grandes que yo. Creo que me doblaban la altura. Pero ni rastro de Dan o mi hermano… me pregunto si se molestará que le llame así. No me había fijado hasta que sentí un jalón de mi blusa. Cuando caía sentada al suelo vi como dos niños corrían a toda velocidad pasando a llevar lo que estuviera en su camino.

— Si que te gusta atravesarte…— Era Shun.

Cierto enojo me recorrió al ver a una peliazul abrazando el cuello de mi hermano. Conmigo peleaba pero con los demás si se dejaba abrazar ¿Eh? Pero… ¡Más bien estaba colgando!

— Te gané… ¿viste que si te pude traer cargada?— Hasta que vi como ella se bajó de un salto entendí que se burlaba de ella.

— Si ya lo vi… ni modo. Me das la libreta de matemáticas para que te resuelva los ejercicios— ¿Habían apostado?

La misma niña me miró. Yo aflojé el ceño intentando no dar la falsa idea de estar enojada de algo. Sonrió y me tendió la mano. Yo la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, una vez de pie me sacudí la falda que por suerte no se había ensuciado.

— Soy Fabia Sheen… tú debes ser Alice ¿Verdad?— yo asentí aún incapaz de creer que me conociera. Lo más posible es que Dan me haya mencionado —Shun me dijo que eras su hermana… mucho gusto— ¿Qué? Estaba a punto de apostar que Dan era el que se había encargado de revelar mi existencia y sale con que ¿fue Shun? Qué raro me va el día. Al rato seguro lloverá delicioso helado.

Seguido de Dan venía un peliverde y un ¿¡chico! Pelirosa, debía ser chico por el uniforme. No parecían de los chicos más alegres, pero sería mejor si no juzgara antes de tiempo. Ya tuve varios errores en cuanto a adivinar cómo sería cada quién.

— ¡Hola!— saludó el que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un suave rosa. Si que habría juzgado mal, no hay duda que era un chico y no era para nada desagradable.

— Por lo visto hay dos nuevos miembros en el grupo— mencionó el peliverde —Soy Ace Grit, el rosado de acá atrás es Lync— señaló al niño de atrás que parecía aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo.

— Que sea nuevo no te da derecho de ponerme otro nombre— reclamó el pelirosa. — Voy en primer grado…— se presentó.

Esto era raro. Nadie de nosotros parecía ir en ese grado entonces… ¿Cómo es que Ace lo conocía? Porque en la manera de hablarse lo decía todo. Viendo la cara de los demás me fijaba que seguro pensaban igual que yo.

— Su mamá es amiga de la mía… entonces yo ya lo conocía desde hace unas semanas— explicó Ace siendo sofocado por las miradas.

— Habrán dos en iniciación para unirse a nuestro grupo ¿Eh?…— la risa de Dan me dio escalofríos. Seguro se refería a Lync y a mí. No me gustaba como sonaba eso, pero antes de reclamar Shun arrastró a Dan un poco más lejos. Pareció susurrarle algo mientras veía como luego se ponía a rogarle a mi hermano que no dijera nada, él rió malévolamente y asintió.

— ¿Algo que debas anunciar, Dan?— se recargó en un poste.

— Lync… Alice… bienvenidos a nuestro grupo— sea lo que se a que Shun le haya dicho a Dan le estaba agradecida. Ya me veía haciendo algo ridículo o tonto.

Todos quedaron mirando a Dan completamente extrañados. Pero tenía toda la certeza que el culpable del cambio de opinión debía ser alguna amenaza por parte de Shun. El cuál estaba claramente calmado. Diría que tanta serenidad en él daba miedo.

Después de esto comimos el almuerzo. Y una vez llenos del estómago decidimos que sería divertido jugar algo. Dan corrió a su salón y volvió con un balón de fútbol. Los equipos se dividieron en 2: Shun, Fabia y Runo. Y Dan, Ace y Lync en otro. Las dos peliazules están que explotaban de enojo, pues los tres chicos habían negado a hacer equipo con ellas.

Mi hermano aceptó jugar. De hecho se le veía divertidamente seguro, como si supiera que algo de su agrado iba a ocurrir. Yo me senté a verlos, no tenía muchas ganas de jugar si no que también no podía agitarme mucho porque luego me costaba respirar. En el orfanato me habían diagnosticado anemia así que a mucho esfuerzo que hiciera era seguro un mareo.

El primer golpe al balón fue dado por Fabia. Salió a toda velocidad que pasó sin problema alguno a Lync que según era el portero. En el equipo de las chicas Shun defendía el arco. Pero no estaba tan preocupado por hacer su trabajo. El segundo gol lo anotó Runo. Pero primero aprovechó a darle un balonazo en el estómago a Dan mientras le reclamaba "¡Eso fue por decir que una chica es débil!". Rápidamente llegaron a un marcador de 6 a 0. Seguro hubieran llegado a más de no ser porque el recreo había terminado.

— De vuelta con el monstruo…— se burló Dan de nuestra desdicha.

Por fortuna el resto del día fue poco agotador. La profesora quería que hiciéramos 30 operaciones para entregarlas al día siguiente, pero terminamos convenciéndola de que solo fuera la mitad. No es por ser floja pero aún así me parecían exageradamente muchas. Hay mejores cosas que estar con una libreta y un lápiz. Antes de que dictara más tarea la amada campaña sonó nuevamente liberándonos de la cárcel.

— Tardan mucho…— se quejó Shun sentado en las escaleras que dan a la salida.

— Sí, claro. Pero ya llegamos— mencionó Runo discutiendo con él en mi lugar —Levántense flojos…— pateó levemente a Dan que ya estaba acomodado en el suelo.

— Ya escuché…— se sacudió la ropa y tomó dirección a la salida — ¿Vamos?— bajó corriendo la escalera.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirle, pero yo decidí bajar lentamente. Además que no estaba tan desesperada por salir aún me dolía mi pie por mi aventura de la otra ocasión. Una vez que los alcancé mi hermano tomó mi mochila y la colocó en su hombro junto a la suya. No tardamos en platicar un ratito más y luego dividirnos para volver a casa.

Quizás nos llevara una caminata debido a que nosotros vivíamos muy, muy lejos de la escuela, pero no había prisa. Casi no teníamos tarea y el sol estaba oculto por varias nubes, aunque eso no borraba el calor del aire. Podía jurar que era uno de los días más calurosos de mi vida. Escuché un tintineo de alguna campanita, miré hacía el frente y vi a un señor con un carrito de helados. Mis ganas de azúcar salieron a flote, pero hice todo por intentar aguantarme. Claro, inútilmente.

— Cómprate uno— me entregó una moneda.

Asentí totalmente entusiasmada e ignorando la punzada en el tobillo corrí hasta el heladero. Escogí una paleta de leche cubierta de chocolate con nuez y para cuando me la entregaron Shun iba un poco más delante de mí. Solo fue cuestión de acelerar un poquito más y alcanzarlo, cosa que no fue nada difícil.

— ¿Quieres?— le ofrecí mientras él le clavaba una mordida a la punta del dulce quebrando la cubierta de chocolate con nuez. Se limpió su boca con el revés de su mano.

— Eres una pervertida… eso fue un beso indirecto— me acusó de algo que no entendía con un calma que me sorprendió. Sobre todo porque no comprendía absolutamente nada. Y como siempre el aguantando las ganas de estallar de risas.

— ¿Cómo que pervertida? Y ¿Qué es un beso indirecto?— al menos que me explicara y no se riera. Así no me diría tonta o ingenua.

— Pervertido es hacer cosas que no se deben… en algunos casos, no daré detalles— me leyó la mente, pues pensaba pedirle más explicación —Y un beso… eso es más sencillo de explicar… es esto—

¿Qué rayos? Se supone que me diría que es un beso indirecto. No un beso. Y era explicar no demostrar… ¡Mi hermano me estaba besando! Y encima en la boca como lo hacen los adultos. Se separó y no evitó soltar una carcajada para burlarse "Estás toda sonrojada". ¿Y cómo no estarlo, después de lo que hizo?

— ¡Ya sabía que era un beso!… y se supone que me dirías, no que lo harías— sabía que malgastaba mis palabras.

— Bueno… un beso indirecto es lo que hiciste al momento de darme de tu paleta— mencionó despreocupado. De repente me dio ganas de tener el valor o ataque de ira de Runo. —Poner tu boca en donde estuvo la de alguien más… eso es— ¿Tantas vueltas innecesarias para eso?

— Si pervertido es hacer algo que no se debe entonces… eres un pervertido— boté el palito de la paleta a un contenedor de basura que estaba en la banqueta.

Pero nada. Le entró por un oído y salió por el otro. No le dio importancia a mi intento de insulto, definitivamente eso no es lo mío. Ni los insultos ni la paciencia a mi hermano. Luego de un rato llegamos a casa. Saludé y subí al cuarto, al parecer Shun se desvió al patio, me pregunto si se habrá molestado conmigo. Pero que importa. Debería ser yo la molesta.

Me senté en la cama y tendí mi libreta de matemáticas. Comencé a resolver las cuentas que me había dejado como tarea, pero no podía concentrarme. De nuevo con la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Shun me había besado? Estoy segura que eso no era correcto. Menos si tomamos en cuenta que ahora ya somos hermanos.

— Gracias por eso hermano…— era lógico que mascullara.

— Sea lo que sea… no hay de qué— me habló por la espalda. Nota mental para mí, es mejor estar de frente a la puerta. Así evitaría asustarme en otras ocasiones. — ¿Tarea?—asentí sin muchas ganas y con algo de nervios. Después de lo que pasó hoy era normal que estuviera así ¿No? Digo… que mi hermano me besara… ¿Qué tan mal suena? Eh de suponer que mucho.

— Vamos a jugar…— me ¿Ordenó? Era obvio que no me decía como sugerencia. Estaba diciendo que jugara con él a pesar que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Le repliqué que no podía mientras yo señalaba mi libreta, pero no debí hacerlo. En un veloz movimiento él me la quitó al igual que mi lápiz. Comenzó a escribir y luego regresaron mis cosas. Había resuelto todo sin problema alguno.

— Se supone que yo debía hacerla…— fue lo único que atiné a decir. Pero él parecía luchar por no reírse.

— Mientras ellos no sepan nada no tienes de que preocuparte— nuevamente evitó que yo pudiera decir algo. Cuando se me ocurrió alguna excusa un poco creíble ya estaba en el jardín mientras mi hermano hacía malabares con el balón. Parecía que hiciera flotar la esfera y solo la colocara encima de sus piernas o cabeza. Lo admitía, Shun si sabe jugar.

— Pareces embobada… ¿Te enseño?— me lanzó el balón que rebotó en mi frente y luego caí sentada. — Creo que no tienes reflejos… al menos para detener un balón— lo lanzó hacia arriba y detuvo su caída con la cabeza. Me pregunto si eso dolerá.

Estuvimos un rato practicando. Creo que sirve como profesor de deporte, no me para de dar órdenes y repartir regaños sobre mi torpeza. Finalmente me cansé tirándome al pasto. Me dispuse a escuchar atentamente todo ruido que hubiera alrededor. Sus pasos se dirigían hacia mí. Esperaba recibir el impacto del balón en mi vientre, pero abrí los ojos al sentir una sombra que me cubría.

Sonreía divertido. Es más, parecía haberse sorprendido. Como si hubiera apostado a que yo no duraría más de quince minutos y resultó lo contrario. Me tendió la mano y yo la tomé. Entramos a comer ya que nos estaban llamando.

— Shun, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento al terminar la comida— Le avisó el abuelo. ¿Entrenamiento? ¿De qué o para qué? Quizás lo convenza de que me incluya.

— ¿Puedo ir también yo?— tenía la vaga esperanza que mi nuevo abuelo aceptara que yo fuera. Me miró despectivamente y luego redirigió su vista a su auténtico nieto.

— Lo siento pero no… Estoy seguro que es mejor para ti—No duden que me decepcioné. Más de mí que de él. Eso de "mejor para ti" es otra manera de decir "no sirves para esto". —Pero puedes venir a vernos si así quieres…— intentó consolarme.

Mamá sonrió al ver el ambiente más relajado, yo en cambio suspiré para apresurarme a terminar mi almuerzo y poder ir con Shun. A donde sea que nos llevaran. Al terminar recogimos los platos y me puse unos shorts azul cielo y una blusa blanca. Si que el clima es cambiante, hace unos días nos estábamos ahogando de tanta lluvia y ahora me siento en el mismísimo desierto.

— Llegamos…— ¿A dónde se supone que llegamos? No veía más que árboles, y más arboles.

No me había fijado. Nuestro abuelo siempre cargaba una… supongo que una vara o algo así… cubierta con una funda de metal. Al usarla como bastón se veía que no era tan chica como aparentaba. Cuando le quitó la cubierta me sorprendí de que fuera en realidad. Una espada. No como la de los molestos cuentos de princesas rescatadas de alguna tragedia, esta era más… ¿Delgada? Sí, eso parece.

— ¿Una espada?— susurré pero era para mí misma, aunque debió llegar a los oídos del mayor en este momento.

— Es una katana… no se deben confundir—parecía haber gruñido. Internamente entré en pánico, algo me decía que hacerlo enojar era malo. Muy malo. Creo que en esta ocasión deberé escuchar mi ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que intuición. —Alice, siéntate allá— señaló una gran roca.

Al momento de llegar hacia ella me sentí del tamaño de una hormiga. Si quería subir tendría que trepar, y con mi pie adolorido tendría una mala experiencia. Después de un largo martirio de escalada logré llegar a la punta de la piedra gigante. Revisé mis manos en donde retiré las piedrecillas incrustadas en las mismas, en muy pocas me brotó un leve líquido color carmín. Mientras que en las rodillas tenía muchos raspones. ¡Qué bien! Ahora tengo las manos y rodillas cortadas.

— Alice… te dije que te sentaras en la roca, no que subieras a ella— ¿¡Ahora lo dice! Sin duda me guardé mi queja, pero ardía por dentro al ver que Shun se reía lo más sigiloso posible de mí. Dios… por dios, Alice. Algún día tendrás tu venganza, por mientras estate tranquila.

Realmente fue interesante ir a ver como Shun le hacía papel de foca. El abuelo dictaba una orden y él como buena mascota tenía que obedecerlo. No entendía por qué hacía que Shun trabajara con todos esos malabares. Hasta que él me explicó que era un tipo de entrenamiento ninja, al inicio cabe decir que no le creí, pero al ver los ejercicios terminé por convencerme.

Saltaba de rama en rama, esquivaba una especie de dardos que mi abuelo le lanzaba, daba una que otra voltereta evitando el golpe de un bastón. Definitivamente que estaba sorprendida. Cuando se dio por terminado el entrenamiento se tumbó al terroso suelo jadeante, incluso soltaba uno que otro bostezo debido al cansancio. Me reí y me acerqué a él con intención de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero me fallaron las piernas. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron él era el que me tendía la mano para que me pusiera de pie y fui yo quien la tomó.

Los raspones que tenía eran más profundos de los que pensé. Estaban sangrando y al flexionar esa zona sentía un horrible ardor. Como si me enterraran agujas. Shun se agachó frente a mí y con un movimiento de la cabeza me indicó que subiera a su espalda. Obedecí. Quizás porque no estaba caminando yo sentí rápido el camino de vuelta a casa.

— Creí que estabas cansado…— fue un tipo de halago discreto. Si le decía algún cumplido luego creía que le estaba alabando y tendía a volverse arrogante. En vez de responder sonrió como diciéndome "eh estado en peores". —Gracias a ti tendré que darme otro baño… estás sudado— Saqué la lengua intentando fingir gesto de asco.

— Te sigues quejando y te dejaré caer al suelo— Me advirtió y opté con callarme.

Cuando llegué a la habitación pasé al cuarto de baño y comencé a llenar la tina. El vapor empezaba a subir calentando el lugar y dando aires relajantes. Me desvestí y dejé a un lado de la bañera mi toalla, tenía bien en claro que en cualquier momento mi hermano aparecería y entraría. Luego se armaba una competencia de "quien se parecía más a una pasita" y casi siempre yo era la ganadora. Más que por gusto era para evitarme la vergüenza de salir primero.

— ¿No te duelen?— Se refería a mis cortadas. Negué.

— Luego que salgas te pones las banditas de dejé en la mesa. Si sigues así terminará parchada con esas cosas— Me sonrojé. No sé si debido al calor del agua, del enojo, o vergüenza. Solamente sé que estaba ruborizada.

— Cállate— me crucé de brazos haciéndome la ofendida.

Jugamos un rato, nos salpicábamos con el agua el uno al otro. El un descuido Shun me jaló por uno de mis pies y me hundí en el agua, cuando logré salir de nuevo le lancé la barra de jabón a la cabeza. En lo que se nos pasaba el enojo terminamos de bañarnos y finalmente salimos del agua. No sin haber arruinado el baño, las paredes estaban goteando de agua y el suelo estaba resbaloso por tanto jabón tirado. Creo que esta vez superamos a las pasas, estábamos mucho más arrugados que ellas.

— Parece que se divirtieron— Sonrió mamá al momento que nos vio salir.

— Casi me mata— reproché. Pero Shun no tardó en salir a su defensa.

— ¿Bromeas? Luego me pateaste— Sin duda debemos ser algún espectáculo chistoso. Pues entre más discutíamos más risa conseguíamos de su parte. Creo que ella si tiene paciencia.

— Vístanse y luego ya a dormir ¿De acuerdo?— Se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un beso en la frente. Ambos asentimos al momento que ella salía.

Las nubes daban algunos destellantes relámpagos. Espero dormirme rápido, si comienza a llover y hay rayos no podré cerrar los ojos después. Para mi suerte Shun no se dignó a molestarme, si que estaba cansado. Tan solo se acomodó en su cama cayó dormido. Y en lo que recuerdo no tardé en ser tragada por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez actualicé más rápido TwT Con eso que mañana nuevamente voy a la esclavitud y nos dejaran trabajo… mejor aprovecho ahora xD<br>Se acerca una expo acá en donde vivo pero tengo la malévola sensación que no podré ir X.X el destino es cruel conmigo ToT No hay mucho que decir jeje gracias por leer y agradezco los reviews y apoyo de todos =)**

**FlowerBloom: **_Hola de nuevo Jaja me alegre leerte otra vez =) y si, ya parece que Shun comienza a encariñarse (demás ¬¬) con Alice xD  
>Gracias por dejar review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Aun así, quizás no se pagan pero igual se agradecen y de ser posible se devuelven xD Y no te preocupes, ya pasó algo que me bajó todo ese enojo del amm imagino que se puede llamar plagio, sobre lo que pasó ya te contare luego xD  
>Are… hay que recordar que la mamá de Shun es comprensiva (parece que demasiado x3) Y lo de bañarse juntos… parece que a él no le preocupa en nada ¬3¬ ¿por qué será?<br>Muchas gracias por el review are, sora y tsuki!  
>PD: Ustedes tres siempre me alegran el día Gracias! =)<em>

**Naila Kazami: **_Jajaja Naila-San te recomendaría preguntarte otra vez si quieres un hermano como Shun… ¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene la gente contra los bipolares? T-T (me categorizo como una bipolar a medias ^^U) Ni modo la sociedad nos odia (?)  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Creo que aún falta un poco para eso… ando agregándole varias cosas que parece que se alargará un tantito la historia ^^U y con lo de la imagen no hay problema =)  
>Gracias por el review =D<br>PD: Pobre Itachi-Kun O.O_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Insisto que nosotros los bipolares somos marginados (?) XD Creo que Shun más que bipolar tiene personalidad múltiple jeje ^^U  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Creo que Shun tiene su manera de actuar para cada ocasión Jaja Y en lo del baño… si no estoy mal informada bañarse en grupo no es nada de otro mundo en Japón (cosa que acá me da miedo O.O) pero de igual manera eso se ve raro xD  
>Gracias por el review =D<em>

**Estelaluna: **_En vez de que Shun como hermano mayor enseñe a ser honesto dice mentira xD y gracias a Alice los castigan… aún así, estoy de acuerdo. Masoquistamente adorable XD  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Maky De tU CoRaZon: **_Muchas gracias ^^ qué bueno que te gusta =) Y pz… yo no soy tan partidaria de una relación de hermanos imposible así que veré la forma de amarrar a estos dos (o moriré en el intento xD) de hecho en mi opinión este tipo de relaciones no le veo nada de malo… pero decisión de cada quien Jaja  
>Lo del colegio veremos cómo les va a los hermanitos<br>Gracias por el review =D_

**Cualquier idea, pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosita por favor un review *w* este lindo neko se los agradecería =^.^=  
>Neko~Chan<strong>


	5. Futbol

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué rayos?— me levanté asustada, y lo primero que vi fue a Shun con una botellita de agua sobre mi cabeza. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!— Había sentido que algo frío me recorría el cabello y luego me mojaba y al desconocer que era eso que sentía no parecía tan raro mi susto.<p>

— Vamos… tenemos que ir a la escuela— se retiró bostezando. Qué manera de despertar a la gente.

Al bajar apenas probé mi desayuno, tan solo tragué el primer bocado de comida y mi estómago dio un vuelco rebelándose ante la idea de probar alimento. Con mi dedo índice empujé el plato de cereal y sonreí a mi mamá que se cuestionaba mi falta de apetito. Antes que me preguntara subí las escaleras a toda marcha para apurarme a vestirme.

"Tengan cuidado" fue las palabras de mamá al despedirnos para irnos al edificio. Aún bostezaba del sueño, no había sido atormentada por la pesadilla, tampoco por tenebrosas u horribles historias de mi hermano… ¿Entonces? No sé… debe ser que no me acomodé bien y por eso me siento tan rígida.

Al llegar a la escuela supe que todo me iría mal. O al menos en ese día. Tuve la desdicha de toparme con un niña que si no estoy imaginando gusta de mi hermano. Tan solo me acerco a él y quiere matarme con los ojos. Shun la saludó más por obligación y luego se adelantó a su salón.

— No me importa si Shun es tu hermano, me cuesta mucho estar cerca de él y si tú me das problemas te irá mal ¿Oíste llorona?— me dio un empujón que por poco y me caigo de las escaleras… después de todo si sirve de algo el barandal.

Tiene razón. Si soy una llorona, pues ya había comenzado a soltar lágrimas. Solo por no hacer el ridículo más de lo que ya lo hacía en esos instantes no me ahogué en mi llanto. Vi que me tendían una mano, para mi alivio era mi hermano, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una pálida chica rubia que explotaba de celos al ver como Shun me intentaba ayudar.

— Es bueno llorar. Así no finges ser insensible, y para llorar en frente de otros es tener valentía… no tienes de que apenarte— me levantó y sonrió.

— Gra…— fui interrumpida al sentir un contacto cálido en mi frente. Shun me había dado un beso y definitivamente ahora yo estaba en la lista de futuras víctimas de esa chica.

— Sí, Sí… ya sé que te gustó…— se alejó antes que pudiera contradecirle — ¡Nos vemos luego!—

Bien… eso si fue raro. Más aún si tomo en cuenta que fue de parte de mi hermano. Al escuchar la campana me apresuré a entrar al salón.

— Todo está mal…— me tachó la libreta la profesora. Yo pestañeé incrédula de lo que me hacían creer mis oídos, pero no había escuchado mal.

La tarea que según Shun había hecho. Toda, absolutamente toda… estaba mal. Conociéndolo lo hizo a propósito. Podrás ser un presumido arrogante, pero de tonto no tiene ni un negro cabello. No niego que en ocasiones sepa animarme o me defienda, pero sin duda saber colmar mi paciencia.

Como repaso de la tarea que "hice" mal, me dejaron más ejercicios. Runo sonrió intentando alegrarme, si era amiga de Shun debía saber que él tenía la culpa. Imagino que yo tenía una cara de miedo, porque tan solo se acercó Dan a saludarnos y lo miré se alejó como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Mejor me voy sin rodeos.

— ¿Shun? No lo sé… le reclamé sobre el balón que pateó y brincó la barda de la escuela. El salió molesto del salón y se desapareció— mencionó Dan. Lo que faltaba… ahora no podría reclamarle su broma de mal gusto —Creí que estaba contigo— Si claro… sobre todo cuando sabe perfectamente que hizo.

— Bueno… veré si lo encuentro…— me despedí para caminar hacia algún sitio donde creyera que estaría.

Pasé la cafetería y nada. La biblioteca y el jardín… el mismo resultado. ¿Qué tan creíble es la teoría de que la tierra se lo haya tragado? Imagino que no mucha. Me cansé de buscarlo y me recargué en la barda que separaba la banqueta de la calle con la escuela. Fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que algo saltó desde afuera de la barda, y sin querer solté un chillido que fue callado por una mano.

— ¿Shun?— mencioné en un susurro. Aparté su mano para poder respirar. Casi me ahogaba

— ¿Qué haces?— Me pregunto cómo puede cuestionarme eso de manera tan… despreocupada. Y también me pregunto ¿Qué rayos hacía él allá afuera?

— Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Qué hacías fuera de la escuela?— Sería mejor que cerrara la boca en algunos momentos. Pero este no era uno de ellos.

— Fui a buscar algo…— evadió mi pregunta con total sencillez, pero me fije que detrás de él cargaba un balón de futbol. Seguro que ese era el de Dan—vamos—

Cuando me dijo lo último el timbre de receso ya había sonado. Pero él no parecía tener intención de regresar al salón. Aún así le seguí y fuimos al patio de atrás, había algunos juegos infantiles, pero esos eran insuficientes para el recreo. Siempre había alguna pelea por ellos. Se sentía tan raro verlos así de solitarios. Me indicó que le esperara en uno de ellos y no tuve de otra que obedecer, pues si me dignaba a volver al salón a esta hora la profesora me regañaría. En los minutos de soledad se escuchaban los gritos de los niños en los salones, algunos balonazos en la cancha, incluso el aleteo de algunas aves.

— Vine…— avisó mientras traía un paquete de algo en la mano. Me lo lanzó.

Lo alcancé a atrapar y al girarlo caí en cuenta que eran galletas. El se recargó de espaldas en la base del columpio, pero no se sentó en ninguno de los juegos que allí había.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Estaba preocupada.

— ¿Perder la clase?— se digno a bostezar. Última vez que lo sigo a algún lado… o al menos intentaría evitarme situaciones como estas.

No me quedó de otra más que disfrutar el rato libre. Tendríamos problemas si alguien nos veía, incluso sin estar haciendo desastre, entonces… ¿Porqué no jugar un poco? Subí de juego en juego, me tomé mi tiempo subiendo una y otra vez al mismo. Y como todo sueño el mío terminó. El timbre de salida se dejó escuchar y me pregunté cómo recoger mi maleta. Indecisa me asomé en la puerta del salón. Todos se habían ido, todos menos Runo.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Runo muy molesta. En sus manos tenía mi mochila, y no estaba muy segura si la escondía de la maestra. — ¡Me tenías asustada! Te fuiste en el recreo y nadie te había visto, luego sales con que no volviste a entrar a clase. Tuve que decirle a la maestra que estabas en la enfermería— me seguía reprochando.

— Lo siento, Shun me dijo que lo siguiera y me terminó sacando de clase…— no me quedó de otra que acusarlo como responsable.

— No me creeré…— fue interrumpida por… la voz de Fabia.

— ¿¡Estás loco! ¿¡Cómo pudiste desaparecerte sin avisarnos!— gritó estérica Fabia. Sin duda ya estaba reclamándole a mi hermano de en donde estaba metido.

— No tenía ganas de estar en clase…— Que explicación más lógica la suya ¿Eh? —Vamos Alice…— me jaló de la muñeca. Creo que le fastidiaba tanto como a mí tener que dar una disculpa, una merecida disculpa, aunque eso era suficiente prueba para mi enojada amiga.

Espero que Runo no se haya molestado, pero creo que me fijé de una cosa. Para que alguien se preocupe por ti… significa que le importa. En ese caso Runo y yo podemos considerarnos buenas amigas… ¿Verdad? Eso espero… Me encantaría tener algún amigo que se preocupe por mí y yo haga lo mismo por él.

Caminamos a la salida en donde nos topamos con los chicos. Todos parecían sonrientemente competitivos mientras hablaban con algunos chicos que parecían ser de un grado mayor que mi hermano. Debían ser del cuarto grado. Entre pláticas escuchaba un "no juegues, no durarían ni cinco minutos", seguidos de "¿acaso tienes miedo?"

—Parecen bebés…— se quejó Runo no dándose cuenta que éramos las menos apropiadas para decir tal cosa. El gigante del grupo rival la miró de mala manera y una maliciosa sonrisa surcó sus labios. Esto no era bueno.

— Bien… jugaremos contra ustedes—proclamó aquel chico —Pero si pierden sus queridas noviecitas harán nuestra tarea todo un mes— Nos estaba señalando. Señalaba a Runo, Fabia y a mí. No entendía a que venía el sobrenombre de "noviecita" pero al ver que mi hermano apoyaba sus brazos sobre mis hombros daba una vaga idea. Eso de ser muy diferentes física y emocionalmente era malo al querer afirmar de ser hermanos.

— Ni en tus sueños…— protestó Shun. ¿Era normal que me defendiera?— Alice solo hace mis tareas… no las tuyas— Si, era mucho pedir.

— Ya se hizo la apuesta…—

— Genial… y yo que quería llegar temprano a casa— bufó Shun

— ¿Si vas a jugar?— intervino Fabia. Algo me decía que mi hermano a pesar que parecía jugar bien pocas veces lo hacía. Él asintió sin hablar. — ¡Milagro!—gritó dramáticamente al cielo la peliazul. Yo solo ahogué mis risas que querían salir.

—Yo no pienso hacer tarea de nadie…—alegué molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Recordé que mi hermano se apoyaba en mí al sentir la yema de sus dedos rozar mi piel, pero no me molestó. Más bien me dio como unos extraños escalofríos.

— No creo que te preocupes por eso, si Shun se digna a jugar bien seguro y ganamos— aseguró Dan con una de sus típicas risas

Sin mucho que hacer el grupo de infantes nos fuimos a una cancha un poco alejada de la escuela. El lugar estaba visiblemente desolado, y la sensación de miedo flotaba en el aire. A cierta distancia se veían unos departamentos con aspecto tenebroso.

Las chicas y yo nos trepamos a unas gradas oxidadas por el sereno de todas las noches al aire libre, la altura era mínima unos 7 metros. Sería una fea caída. Una vez acomodadas lejos de los alcances de los rayos solares hacían apuestas de los equipos ganadores. Shun salió de la cancha y tomó un balón. Creo que era el que recogió del otro lado de la escuela, sin duda… ese mismo era.

— ¡A ganar chicos! ¡No quiero hacer tarea de nadie!— Me ensordeció el grito de Runo y por reflejo llevé una de mis manos a mi oreja afectada, al ver mi reacción la peliazul rió intentando disculparse. Yo devolví el gesto

— A ver si no te caes…— mencionó mi hermano que se molestó en subir tantos escalones fingiendo que iba a darle un sorbo de mi refresco. Seguro que solo subió a molestarme.

— No te daré el gusto— me crucé de brazos, escuché una risa burlona y luego sentí como me revolvían el cabello.

Dejó su maleta a mi lado y se apresuró a bajar. Al parecer el juego comenzó porque el pobre balón era pateado de un lado a otro. Creo que terminaré sintiendo lástima por él. Al inicio se veía como Dan era el que más tiempo duraba con la pelota, pero al pasársela a Ace calculó mal y dio a una pared, el balón rebotó y golpeó en la cara al peliverde. Sin duda que estaba imaginándose una posible venganza contra su compañero de equipo.

— Aprende a dar cabezazos— le reclamó Dan como si Ace tuviera la culpa.

— Si serás idiota…— Era notorio que gritaban ya que se escuchaba perfectamente claro para estar hasta acá arriba.

Mi hermano los separó antes que se mataran mientras que Lync parecía reprochar desde la portería por el espectáculo que fue detenido. Uno de los chicos del equipo contrario se acercó a Shun y le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. De señaló hacia arriba… más bien, diría que fue a mí, lo que sea que haya soltado sin duda enojó a mi hermano, que ganas le sobraban de írsele encima y matarlo a golpes. Más solo se limitó a apartarlo de un empujón.

— A jugar— Escuché su voz débilmente.

El partido continuó sin mucha novedad. El marcador estaba 2-2 y no parecía mejorar pronto. El goleador más activo que era Dan estaba ya muy cansado mientras que Lync parecía rostizarse en la portería. El único fresco como un lechuga era Ace, que según él cuidaba su posición de defensa en una agradable sombra.

— No seas un flojo Ace— le gritaba Dan a media cancha, al parecer el peliverde no le prestaba atención.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Cada vez estaba más solitario el lugar, hasta que vi a tres personas acercarse. Una vez que pude distinguir bien su apariencia algo me dio un escalofrío. Esos tres muchachos no se veían nada amigables. Sin duda eran mayores que nosotros, calculo de 16 o 18 años… Esto no sería bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el quinto capítulo ^^ aprovecho cada minuto libre porque luego me dejan más que hacer T.T Ni modo se hace lo que se puede… también soy humana… un poco rara, pero soy humana xD Muchas gracias por los reviews, no tienen idea de cómo me dan ánimos y me ayudan a pensar el próximo capítulo =)<strong>

**alice darkus vif: **_Al parecer no xD pero creo que es mejor que no se lo digan, y si se lo dicen que no obedezca (que buenos ejemplos doy ¿eh? xD)  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**FlowerBloom: **_Ola (otra vez XD) Muchas gracias por el comentario más que positivo ^^ y lo más posible es que si los haga crecer, me gustan de pequeños, pero para esta trama no creo necesitar tanta inocencia infantil después :3 Y en cuanto a Fabia… no la odio, de hecho ni me cae mal, jeje claro que si en el fic es por desgracia de ella la mala no me queda de otra que tener rencor temporal con ella XD  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Dudo mucho que pasen a perversiones mayores xD y si, jeje, al parecer el pervertido es otro y encima acusa a los demás. Creo que tengo pensado poner ciertos recuerdos más adelante, pero para eso necesito más situaciones como esa jeje  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**Maky De Tu CoRaZoN: **_Jajaja creo que sin querer te explique qué era eso, yo tampoco sabía hasta que me hicieron un comentario de ese tipo (el cual recordé muy muy vagamente) Muchas gracias por el review, siempre me motivan :3  
>Arigato!<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jajaja No se que sea entonces Shun si alice es la pervertida… ¿hay un rango mayor de pervertidez? XD y Tsuki-Chan tiene razón, no es incesto al menos no del típico incesto… este sería ¿incesto parcial? ¿Verdad? como sea… igual a mis queridos kagamines los cuelgan de incesto, pero no es así! T.T  
>Gracias por el review Are-Chan!<br>PD1: Ignora mi trauma de vocaloid ^^U  
>PD2: Aun no me decido si mis queridos RinXLen o mis adoraciones yaoiescas de Bananice (Len y Kaito) XD<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Sii ya hubo beso! *w* Aunque en si no creo que haya reglas para esto, más bien seria de moralidad xD  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**Naila Kazami: **_Jajaja a mi me pasa al revés… por desgracia soy yo la que casi termino haciendo la tarea de los míos T.T como si no tuviera suficiente con la mía… Con Fabia, quisiera decir su papel pero me aguaría todo ^^U y en cuanto a ese pensamiento de envidia hacia Alice… Jajaja te juro que si me dio risa esa perversión (sana ay que aclarar) Creo que no eres la única con esa idea ^^U pobre Alice, al parecer sufre de acuchilladas visuales (?)  
>Jeje gracias por el review :)<br>PD: los bipolares dominaremos el mundo! XD_

**Estelaluna: **_No te preocupes, no eres la única que no es ayudada por su hermano, en esa lista seguro que soy de las primeras en ella xD y ojalá que Shun no pase de enseñarle futbol o palabras nuevas ¬w¬ sino… será poco los problemas que tendrá…  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Jeje Anzu-san… creo que yo ya consideraba pervertido a Shun, pero en ese capítulo perdió el poco respeto que le quedaba U.U Bueno lo de fastidioso… al fin y al cabo mis hermanos caben en esa descripción ^^U  
>Gracias por el review =D<em>

**natsumi campos: **_Muchas gracias y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic ^^Y lo de no dejar de escribir pz es imposible saber, aunque espero que no ocurra, pues adoro hacer esto como para dejarlo por algún motivo.. en fin el tiempo dirá  
>Muchas gracias por el review =D<em>

**Reviews por favor =^.^=**


	6. Problemas

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Quizás estoy exagerando. Tan solo llegaron esos chicos y se sentaron en una banca que daba frente a las canchas, pero de igual manera miraban de una manera extraña. Y eso daba miedo, al menos a mí. Los chicos no le tomaron importancia, por no decir que ni siquiera se fijaron en eso.<p>

— Que aburrido…— siseó Fabia. Sin duda tenía ganas de entrar a jugar y trapear el suelo con esos mocosos arrogantes, lástima que la incluyeron como apuesta y no de jugadora… sin duda eso la tenía en el borde del enojo. De no ser porque aquellos niños la superaban en número y tamaño se les iría encima a golpes.

—No te quejes, también quiero jugar— me reía de Runo. Aún sabiendo que soy más baja que ella me daba risa ver como sus pies hacia al frente y luego nuevamente a atrás mientras que rozaban apenas las gradas sin llegar al frío metal que hacía de asiento.

El partido continuaba incluso con el incesante sol que había. Me apetecía tener una dura paleta de hielo en mis manos, pero tengo dos problemas; la tienda está muy lejos y en ella venden de todo… menos paletas. Eso es mala suerte.

Se escuchó un golpe. Al girarme me encontré con un Ace muy molesto que no paraba de "pelear" con Dan. Seguramente él se había desesperado que todos se estaban asoleando mientras que el peliverde no se fatigaba e incluso se acomodó en una fresca sombra mientras los demás hacían el trabajo.

— ¡Si vuelves a pegarme te sacaré los dientes que jamás en tu vida podrás comer dulces!— Solo eso bastó para que el castaño se arrodillara pidiendo perdón mientras que el amenazador chico se riera de su obsesión por el caramelo. Yo no tengo mucho que decir, no puedo vivir sin los helados.

— ¡Ya cállense! ¡Me sacan de quicio!— Gritó mi hermano. No sé si eran alucinaciones mías o parecía que mirara al mayor del equipo contrario con intención de írsele encima y sacarle los ojos, seguro que estaba competitivo. Reí al ver que tan solo el dio el grito de orden ambos guardaron silencio. Se juntaron nuevamente y estaban planeando algo.

Me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos cuando vi como Ace caminaba con paso pesado hacía la portería mientras que un sonriente Lync se integraba al equipo que manejaba la esfera. Dan se movió hacia el antiguo lugar del de cabellos verdes situándose temporalmente lejos del sol, él único que mantuvo su lugar fue mi hermano. Seguro los chicos tenían algo en mente.

— El próximo gol decide ganador, ya es muy tarde…— Avisó Lync mostrando los números de su reloj de muñeca. Aunque no alcanzaba a ver si pude escuchar que pronto serían las cinco de la tarde. Tendríamos problemas.

— ¿Al bebé se le hace tarde?— se burló uno de los mayores

— ¡Cállate dinosaurio sin cerebro!— Gritó el pequeño de cabello rosado. Las chicas comenzaron a morirse de la risa provocando mayor enojo en los niños más grandes. Sigo creyendo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Lync abrió el juego con el primer balonazo dirigido a la portería enemiga, nunca creí que pateara tan fuerte, la pelota parecía una bala gigante. De igual manera no sirvió, pues el arquero logró atraparla sin problema alguno. Rápidamente se la lanzó a un chico de su equipo y se acercaron a Ace que estaba en primera etapa de deshidratación. Por suerte Dan reaccionó y robó el balón lanzándoselo a Lync.

— ¡Eso es trampa!— Gritó el pelirosa cuando cayó al suelo por un empujón. Antes que el gigante dinosaurio sin cerebro tomara el balón mi hermano alcanzó a adelantársele por unos centímetros. Logró darle una buena patada anticipando los otros niños que pensaban detenerlo. Segundos después ví la pelota en la red de la portería. Los chicos, nuestros amigos habían ganado.

— Eso compensa mi destrozada rodilla— rió Lync más calmado mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta que tenía en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Fabia y Runo bajaron a gran velocidad de las gradas, ambas a hacerle burlas al equipo contrario. Yo me limité a descender lentamente para evitar caerme, sobre todo al recordar mi espléndido equilibrio. Ya en el último escalón di un salto y aunque solo estuviera a unos 30 centímetros de alto me pareció haber saltado de un edificio.

— Sí que sabes correr riesgos ¿eh?— Se burló Shun mientras me quitaba la maleta y buscaba u botella de agua.

—Cállate— Me quejé

Los muchachos que estaban sentados en las bancas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Yo me encogí con algo de temor. Le quitaron el balón a mi hermano mientras este les miraba de mala manera pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba un poco asustado. El más alto de los tipos extendió la mano hacía nosotros en general.

— Dinero…— Nos miramos entre sí.

— No tenemos…— Soltó Runo que no podía guardar esa cara de miedo. Los tres muchachos soltaron unas carcajadas, yo me sobresalté pero mi hermano me jaló levemente hacia sus espaldas.

— Sus papis les dan dinero todos los días para que sus hijos mocosos gasten, estoy seguro que sí tienen. ¿No darán?— Esa risa da miedo. De repente uno de ellos estiró el brazo hacia Shun, él retrocedió pero se tropezó. Entonces ese hombre me jaló a mí — ¿No lo reconsideran?—

Sentía algo filoso y frío a mis espaldas. Tengo miedo, jamás había estado en esta situación, y no quiero estarlo en estos momentos. Comienzo a llorar en silencio pero estoy segura que mis amigos me pueden ver aunque cierro mis ojos para no verlos a ellos.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermana!— ¿Shun? Sin duda es él. Pero si se escucha enojado.

— No seas egoísta y paga el rescate entonces— Los tres muchachos miraron a los chicos como si calcularan el dinero que podían conseguir.

Me caí. No, algo me empujó. Nuevamente sentí que me tomaban de la muñeca pero esta vez me obligaba a correr, no entendía que rayos pasaba.

— ¡Muévanse!— Era un niño de cabello amarillo. Había pateado a uno de los tipos y se habían distraído. Volvió a jalarme para seguidamente correr, detrás de mí venía Shun siguiéndonos el paso.

Ya nos habíamos cansado y llegamos a unos edificios, creo que se llaman departamentos. Me tiré al suelo de rodillas tomando tanto aire como podía, Shun se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada. Estaba un poco extraño. Creí que me regañaría o interrogaría si yo estaba bien, pero no fue así. Es más, ni siquiera me miraba.

El lugar era fresco y había algunas hojas secas en el suelo. Casi parecía uno de esos bosques de los cuentos, pues los árboles que estaban en los alrededores apenas dejaban ver el caliente sol.

— ¿Están bien?— Nos preguntó el niño rubio. Sin dudar yo asentí de inmediato con una gran risa, pero mi hermano no se inmutó. Estaba distante.

— Muchas gracias, creo que me salvaste— Le sonreí intentando evitar a Shun. Si no me quería hablar no iba a rogarle nada. El chico me devolvió el gesto mientras señalaba a Shun con su dedo índice, fruncí el ceño y alcé los hombros alegando que no sabía por qué tenía esa carota de amargado. — ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunté

El niño dejó de observar a mi hermano con esa mueca de intriga y se volvió a mí. Parecía intentar encontrar algo entre Shun y yo, pero no lograba comprender que. Finalmente se sentó a mi lado y vi por el borde de mi ojo como mi hermano lo miraba de mala manera. Paranoico.

— Keith Fermen… ¿Y ustedes?—

— Alice Gehabich… él es mi hermano, Shun Kazami— Era obvio que no se presentaría por su cuenta. Y dudo mucho que sea precisamente por timidez, estaba molesto.

— Vaya… ¿También son hermanos de diferente apellido? ¡Genial! Al fin se lo demostraré a Mira— Parecía contento de saber que no éramos verdaderos hermanos. Que chico de lo más extraño.

— ¿A quién?— El aburrimiento que había me hizo decirlo sin querer. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar de su vida o algo así. Pero tampoco tenía nada de malo preguntar.

— Mira, ella es mi hermana, solo que tenemos apellidos distintos. Yo soy Fermen y ella Clay. Aún así nos llevamos muy bien— Seguramente ella era su hermana menor. Parecía estar muy orgulloso de ella — Es más. Ella es la que traerá a sus amigos aquí, el plan era que tú y yo viniéramos pero al parecer tu hermano movió un poco los planes— Oh no…

— Perdón su majestad, pero yo sé cuidarme por mi cuenta. No necesito ningún niñero atrás de mí— Terminó explotando. No me extraña, tenía rato aguantando un enojo que no sé ni de donde salió. Ni modo… luego le preguntaré.

—No me refería a eso… solo que pudimos correr más rápido si solo fuéramos dos. Tuvimos que esperarte— Sonrió gentilmente, ni siquiera se había alterado por el trato de mi hermano —Y no dudo que puedas cuidarte solo, pero dime ¿Pudiste cuidar a tu hermana? Solo pregúntate esto para ti mismo ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a ella si no hubiera distraído a esos tipos? Entonces… ¿Sigues creyendo que puedes o pudiste hacer algo tú solo?— Esto estuvo mal, no debí sacar conversación entre ellos dos. Shun no mencionó nada más, tan solo se quedó allí de pie mirándolo fijamente, hasta que doblegó su mirada.

Qué raro. Hace un ratito moría de calor, ahora es lo contrario; muero de frío. Me agrada Keith, pero parece que mi hermano no lo tolera. Menos después de lo último que le dijo. No tardó en romperse el silencio por unos pequeños gritos. Miré hacía un lado y vi como los chicos corrían hacía nosotros. Runo fue la primera en abalanzarse contra mí y yo respondí al abrazo, por mala suerte al separarme me tropecé chocando con Shun.

— ¡No saben lo preocupada que me tenían!— Nos abrazó a mí y a Shun Fabia. Me sofocaba, pero más que la asfixia me molestaba estar tan cerca de mi hermano en estos momentos. Pero creo que él terminó por desquiciarse. Le tomó el brazo a mi amiga y se lo quitó de golpe asustándola por el gesto tan enojado.

— No ando de humor… ya me largo— Tomó su mochila que Dan tenía en manos sin siquiera agradecerle, no se despidió ni dirigió la palabra a nadie solo seguía su camino.

— Lo lamento mucho. Parece que anda molesto, y demasiado— No tenía por qué, pero igual me disculpé con los chicos. Tomé mi empolvado conejo y mi maleta, no me había fijado que pesara tanto. Siempre Shun me la quita y la termina cargando él —Un gusto conocerte Keith, y hasta mañana chicos. Es capaz que me termine dejando aquí y no me espere— Saludé con mi mano para girarme y correr como una mascota detrás de su dueño. Me siento una tonta, será mejor que aprenda el camino a casa por mí misma.

Lo alcancé unos minutos después cuando estábamos cerca de un gran puente que permitía cruzar el río. Era del diario que me perdía entre el azul del agua hasta que él me sacaba de mi mundo, pero hoy no tenía tiempo para eso. O me apuraba o me arriesgaba a perderme sin que el ogro que tengo de hermano tuviera remordimiento alguno. Y menos por lo de este día. Aun después de todos estos minutos sigo con la intriga dentro de mí ¿Qué rayos hizo que se enojara? Ya estaba así antes de que Keith me ayudara, pero terminó estallando cuando él le dirigió la palabra.

— ¡Alice! ¡Shun!— Corrió mamá al vernos llegar tan tarde. Poco le importó el traje blanco de estilo japonés que vestía, bajó del suelo de madera y atravesó el pasto húmedo manchando la tela blanca de tierra — Me tenían preocupada… ¿Dónde estaban?— Se dirigió a mi hermano, es normal que una madre ponga sobre todo a su hijo. Su verdadero hijo. Pero ella no parecía asustada, le estaba exigiendo una respuesta a Shun, como si mi hermano tuviera la culpa de nuestro notorio retraso.

—Fuimos a un parque saliendo de la escuela, jugamos un partido de fútbol pero…— Noté la alteración de mamá. Es muy extraño verla así y realmente me preocupaba —Aparecieron unos tipos aún así no pasó nada— No dio más explicación.

— ¡No me habías avisado! Se supone que tú también debes cuidar y dar el ejemplo a tu hermana, no quiero que se repita ¿Sí?— No entiendo. Yo también quería ir, yo estuve con él, pero… ¿Por qué solo Shun es el culpable? No quiero que me odie por estarlo metiendo en problemas. Pasó lo mismo la vez que salí de casa en la noche, la culpa fue suya. Lo siento, pero de todas maneras está enojado conmigo, esta vez no me meteré.

— Sí… me voy a mi cuarto— Dejó caer su maleta y subió de prisa

— ¡Shun! ¡Espera!— Le seguí hasta entrar en la habitación.

Al entrar me llevé un susto. Estaba sentado en su cama, pero sus ojos… me miraba diferente como si no supiera que pensar de mí. Alegría, miedo, odio… pero también tristeza. Sí. Mucha tristeza, la misma que se presenta cuando tú estás ocultando algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Si! Justo a tiempo terminé el capitulo, y aunque realmente este no lo tenía pensado me llegó la inspiración y terminé escribiéndolo,aunque me disculpo por hacerlo un poco corto, pensaba continuarle pero la circunstancias no lo permitieron -.-U Falta ver que nos depara en el próximo, porque ni yo misma lo sé aún, con eso que mañana es lunes de nuevo T-T el peor día para escribir, pero ni modo. Amo septiembre, y no precisamente por el mes de la patria Muajaja ¬w¬ Muchas gracias por leer, comentar o incluso por simplemente echarle un vistazo al fic.<strong>

**ximsol182: **_Jaja cuantos adjetivos o descripciones negativas tiene Shun, y bien ganadas. Y yo estoy de acuerdo, no soy muy fanática del futbol por no decir que no me atrae, pero necesitaba un deporte que se jugara hasta en la luna y con tantos chicos acá jugando día y noche se me hace sencillo describir un partido xD Prefiero el baloncesto u.u  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Haber qué tal le parece a Shun darte nueva cuñada, aunque dudo que se haga del rogar ¬w¬ por lo visto no soy la única que es consumida por la escuela T-T es un martirio levantarte temprano para ir a un lugar que si llegas tu computadora luego no la encuentras (no exagero u.ú) Jaja no hay problema con leer algún review me alegran mi día, yo igual peleo por que me dejen un rato de paz en mi propia computadora, eso sí es más grave…  
>Gracias por el review ;)<em>

**alice darkus vif: **_Creo que la amenaza del chico a Shun se verá en el próximo capi, pensaba ponerlo en este pero podría arruinar el remolino que vendrá en la próxima actualización así que mejor me lo guardo. Gomen ^^U_

_Gracias por el review =D_

**aki kazami: **_Me gustó mucho el fic y aunque por ahorita no e podido dejar mensajito no tardo y me pongo al día (a penas y tengo tiempo para escribir, espero y entiendas mi alteración) muchas gracias por tu opinión, review y sobre todo por leer =)  
>Suerte con tu fic, seguro que te irá muy bien.<em>

**Maky De tU CoRaZoN: **_Sumimasen, pero de un suspenso dejé otro… OwO estoy segura que un día de estos amaneceré con un mensaje de muerte en mi ventana. Y pz, lo que el niño dijo de Alice se verá en el próximo capi con otro ataque bipolar de Shun, espero actualizar antes que ruedes me cabeza ^^U  
>Gracias por el review =D<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Bueno, supongo que quité el suspenso del capi anterior, pero nuevamente dejé este. De no ser porque me carrerean por acá *mirada a mis hermanos* hubiera hecho más largo esta parte pero ni modo T-T  
>Muchas gracias por el review =)<em>

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_Muchas gracias por concederme mi alimento, además de las sardinas xD me pregunto cómo le caerá a Shun saber que está en segundo lugar :3 y el motivo de su enojo ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, mientras Alice seguirá soportando la bipolaridad de su medio hermano. Y no creo que Fabia se meta con Alice, ya luego se sabrá el por qué ¬w¬  
>Gracias por tu review =D<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Shun es cariñoso cuando algo le conviene o necesita xD casi siempre se mete en problemas por su propia soberbia *suspiro* los niños de hoy -w- jaja estos aires de adultez me deprimen TwT Espero y te alistes para el "Night of Champions" ¿Lo veras? :3 espero que yo si pueda  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_XD será mejor que Sora-Chan te esconda esa película, Jaja por supuesto que ese "hace mi tarea" era un ataque de celos que gritaba "te acercas y te mato". No hay duda que me encantó ese fic, simplemente genial =) y ¿95? Ni en sueños, no hay calificación para describirlo aunque en mi casa quedé como una loca TwT me miraban diciendo "¿De qué rayos te ríes?" Un momento… ¡Are! que le hiciste a Tsuki-Chan… esa carita de "pasará a mayores"… es nuevo… Jeje no pienso dejar solo a Ace lo que pasa es que Cupido aún no le manda a Mira, quizás haya problemas con el envío, pero no tarde y aparece.  
>Muchas gracias por el review =D<br>PD: Espero que el próximo one-shot no me mate de asfixia por no poder dejar de reír…_

**FlowerBloom: **_Muchas gracias (se me hace imposible no agradecer… gomen ^^U) y tenías razón con esos adolescentes, sacaron la bipolaridad de Shun junto con Keith… Bueno, no me extraña que haya cierto odio a Fabia pero no es mi caso xD a mi me agrada pero teniendo un límite, cuando está muy cerca de Shun poco falta para que brinque al televisor entre a la seria y le ponga un letrero que diga "Solo de Alice" XD  
>Gracias (nuevamente :3) por leer y dejar review =) hasta la próxima conti<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Gracia por el review :) y esa parte de las tareas fue una de mis favoritas también xD haber que cosas pasan en el próximo porque quedó una tensión horrible… me compadezco de Alice  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Sakari1495: **_No te preocupes, yo igual he tenido problemas para seguir escribiendo pero por ahora eso no me detiene UwU Aun así me alegra leerte de nuevo  
>Gracias por el review Sakari-san =)<em>

**Nuevamente gracias a todos y una petición nueva ¿Me gané alguna sardinita o review? *w***


	7. Lágrimas

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Por fin salida de la escuela, el día anterior Shun no me dirigió la palabra para absolutamente nada, ni en todo el camino para comenzar las clases y mucho menos en receso. Ni siquiera pude comer, a medio recreo se desapareció y según como él es el mayor él debía manejar el dinero de ambos. Por suerte Runo me invitó de su almuerzo dividiendo un sándwich de jamón a la mitad. Según lo que Fabia me había dicho Dan se le acercó a mi hermano con intención de animarle, pero este lo apartó de un empujón y se fue sin darle tiempo a decirle algo.<p>

Tenía tarea, pero extrañamente no me concentraba en ella. Miré a un lado de la mesa y vi la maleta de Shun, seguro que dejaría la torre de tareas sin hacer. Desde que llegamos solo saludó, comió y luego subió las escaleras para encerrarse en el cuarto. Ya me había hartado. Decidida subí a nuestra habitación compartida y abrí la puerta. Tan solo entré él dirigió sus ojos hacía mí fijamente.

—Shun…— le llamé. Seguían sin retirar esa mirada de mí, eso era lo único que evitaba que tuviera el valor de acercarme a él. No lograba decir que pensar de mí o cómo reaccionar en un cao muy certero que quisiera avanzar a su dirección, a pesar de que quizás no lleve toda una vida a su lado nunca imaginé llegar a verlo en esas circunstancias. Todo el tiempo lo veía tan serio y decidido, en ningún momento se retractaba de algo, pero tan solo Keith le respondió su reclamo se derrumbó por dentro.

Escuché un chapoteo. Eran los peces. En alguna otra situación habría dejado lo que estaba haciendo con tal de poder ver a los animalitos con aletas dar piruetas en el aire para caer de panzazo, si es que tienen panza, de vuelta al agua. Pero no, ahora no, lo que quiero saber es que rayos tiene pero si no me dice nada tendré que fastidiarlo hasta que me diga. No será difícil siempre tardo unos minutos en molestarlo y luego…

— ¡Vete!— retrocedí asustada, simplemente no entiendo, tan solo di un paso ¿y ya lo molesté? — ¿No escuchaste? ¡Déjame!— Se levantó y al llegar a donde estaba yo de pie me empujó con tanta fuerza que caí sentada fuera de la habitación. Luego de esto antes que pudiera impedirlo cerró de un portazo la entrada.

— Shun… déjame entrar… por favor— por más que insistía ya sabía y tenía bien en claro que solo gastaba mi energía a lo tonto. Él no iba a abrir la puerta.

Salí al patio y me senté en un borde del estanque. A una corta distancia la orilla estaba desnivelada, fue la vez que me caí al querer ayudar a uno de esos pescados, una de las primeras veces que mi hermano se portó bien conmigo aunque fingía estar molesto. Tal y como ahora… o eso me gustaría decir. Primera vez que lo veo actuando así y ya me asustó, no tengo ni idea de qué cara pondré cuando el mini Drácula salga de la cueva. Me pregunto cómo mamá…

— ¡Eso es!— Seguro que ella sabe qué hacer cuando se pone así. No hay más que decir me levanté y caminé dejando mis zapatos a la entrada para buscar su habitación.

La puerta se veía imponente, había pasado varias veces por allí, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar y hasta donde Shun me ha contado tampoco frecuentaba la habitación, pero más por decisión suya que por la de ella. Abrí despacio y entré. Simplemente perfecto, estaba vacía. Ya iba a salir, pero unas imágenes en unos portarretratos me llamaron la atención. Un escalofrío me recorrió mientras me sentía faltante de aire que respirar.

— ¿Alice? — Mamá estaba en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos, más al ver que cosa tenía entre mis manos. Se acercó con paso veloz y me pidió el cuadro que titubeé al devolverle. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu tarea?— Me quería cambiar el tema, y si dejaba que siguiera luego seguramente se haría la desentendida.

— ¿Quién es?— Señalé la fotografía

Sentí cierta incomodidad al ver como su alegre rostro se opacaba al ver cómo responder mi pregunta. Sin duda dije algo que no debía, pero no tenía previsto retractarme. Ella mencionó algo de "que rápido llegó la explicación". Hizo un ademán con su mano derecha invitándome a salir, bajamos las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina sirviéndome un flan. Creo que era u manera de aliviar la tensión o evitar que lo que me fuera a decir me afectara a mí.

Tomé el platito más por obligación que gusto propio. No tenía hambre, y ni siquiera me apetecía el postre, pero creo que así calmaría un poco a mamá. Corté un trozo y lo llevé a mi boca, por primera vez logro sentir como el dulce de la golosina me empalaga demasiado negándome a probar otra cucharada. Dejo el plato en la mesa y clavo mi mirada en mi mamá que buscaba la manera de iniciar el tema.

— Bien… sé que esto te va a sonar cruel, por eso te pido que me dejes contarte todo sin que te vayas antes que termine ¿Sí?— No me estaba indicando nada, de hecho estaba convencida que me rogaba que obedeciera. Sin pensar siquiera que esperar como relato asentí arrancándole una sonrisa nostálgica para luego acariciarme la cabeza. No tardó en retirarla de repente, como si le hubiera quemado al contacto y me pareció escuchar un "no eres ella". —Para comenzar la vez que fui al orfanato no era por querer un nuevo hijo, más bien quería reemplazarlo. Quería olvidar a mi hija, se llamaba Shura— Un aire frío me recorrió las piernas.

¿Yo? ¿Un reemplazo? Imposible, que broma más cruel. Aun así esto no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El hecho que Shun estuviera molesto conmigo me dolía y ahora esta para nada agradable confesión empeoraba las cosas. Quería tirarme a llorar pero la impresión me impedía moverme. Bueno… si ya escuché lo que posiblemente sea lo peor no pierdo nada más a quedarme oyendo el resto de todo.

— ¿Quién era Shura? y ¿Qué le pasó?— No fui de mucha ayuda solo abriendo heridas que quizás comenzaban a cerrarse, pero no me importó, fue mayor la imprudencia del momento que ansiaba rascar el fondo de las razones de mi adopción en esa familia.

— Shura era… hermana gemela de Shun. Cuando ambos nacieron no tenían ninguna complicación, crecieron, jugaron y pelearon como un par de hermanos ordinarios. A los cuatro años Shura tuvo como una especie de asfixia, al querer respirar… tosía sangre— Imaginarme esa escena me dio miedo, no logro pensar el dolor de ver a tu hermana e hija en esa situación y no poder hacer nada por ella —Se le diagnosticó un problema en sus pulmones, los médicos le dieron un mes de vida, y dicho y hecho, cuando cumplió esa fecha ella murió— Verla llorando me hizo sentir mal, debía dejar las cosas como estaban y no pedir más explicaciones de las cosas.

Sin poder resistirme me lancé a intentar reconfortarla con un abrazo. Dudo mucho poder consolar con una inmadurez como la mía, así que será mejor guardar silencio. No tardó mucho en tomar de nuevo la compostura reincorporándose para seguir el relato. Ya no quería hablar nada más, pero algo me decía que no se detendría. Mejor no gastaba fuerzas en vano.

— Shun estuvo más que deprimido, cuando llegó a la primaria conoció a Dan y Runo, poco a poco le levantaron los ánimos y se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Creo que les debo mucho a esos dos niños— Sonrió —Luego quise darme otra oportunidad y decidí una adopción, claro que Shun se negó pero a final de cuentas yo era la que daba el veredicto. Cuando te ví me diste buena imagen tuya, y al momento que me dieron tu historia a punto de firmar la encargada pensó que te dejaría pero no fue así, eso me convenció más— Ella secaba sus lágrimas mientras yo tiraba unas nuevas.

Qué ironía que estando unos minutos atrás completamente deprimida ahora me encontrase tan halagada. Lo extraño es que no sabía ni de qué. Ella acarició mi cabeza y yo apoyé la misma en su pecho, el apacible ruido cardiaco me calmaba.

— ¿Crees que Shun me odie?— estaba a dos lágrimas de desatar un aguacero. Ella me apretó más contra su cálido cuerpo y negó.

— No tiene motivos para hacerlo, es más diría que él te quiere… incluso aunque no lo aparente. Diría que tu hermano es demasiado orgulloso y aunque no lo creas también es muy sensible— Lo primero ya lo sabía pero ¿Sensible? No parece de ese tipo de personas. En lo más mínimo. —Seguro que está así de humor por que le dijeron algo que no debían… ¿Me dirías que ocurrió?—

Asentí aún preguntándome si sería buena idea, pero no importara que me dijera. Ella era mamá y tenía que saberlo.

— El día que fuimos al parque unos tipos nos amenazaron, en un descuido me jalaron y decía que si no les dábamos dinero me harían daño. Shun quería ayudarme pero no encontraba como, entonces otro niño los empujó y me jaló para echarnos a correr. Mi hermano reclamó de porqué se metía en donde nadie pedía ayuda…— Su gesto se veía cada vez más serio —él respondió que debía aprender a cuidarse él y cuidarme a mí, luego de eso él se puso raro, enojado— confesé no queriendo ver su cara.

Ella suspiró y soltó una traviesa risita que sonó en el aire. Yo resistía la respiración incapaz de saber cómo se tomó las cosas, pues Shun había cambiado un poco la versión dándole apariencia más inofensiva cuando ambos sabemos que fue una experiencia de miedo.

— Seguro que se siente mal porque el que te ayudó fue otra persona y no él que es tu hermano… en varias ocasiones actuó así tiempo antes. No es que te esté comparando, pero te aseguro que no quiere perder a otra persona como Shura, por eso llega al punto de ser muy posesivo…—Posesivo… en sí ¿Qué significa eso? Que no me quiere soltar por ser su hermana… o ¿Otro motivo? Bah, qué más da, ahora tengo que arreglar un que otro problema con el ogro.

Sonreí y mencioné salir al patio. Desde ahí abajo veía perfectamente la ventana de nuestra habitación. Trepé por algunos juntos de bambú raspándome los pies y piel que cubría mi brazo. Calculo que mínimo tardé quince minutos en eso, luego arrastrándome me moví por el tejado, mejor paso que dure a trote que canse… pero cansar sería poco. Lo seguro podría ser fractura.

— ¡Shun! ¡Abre la ventana!— Golpeé varias veces el cristal, al tercer golpe levantó su cara y me miró con pánico. Al ver que se acercaba solté un poco mi agarre del marco, un gran error. Estuve a punto de caerme hasta que él me tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y me tiró sin delicadeza al interior de la habitación.

— ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza! ¡Te pudiste matar!— Me gritó completamente fuera de sus casillas. Y tenía razón, pero no había estado a punto de abrirme el cráneo solo para ser regañada por él.

Me levanté tan repentinamente que dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión. Estuvimos unos segundos en una guerra visual en la que no pensaba perder.

— ¿Porqué te enojó el hecho de que Keith me ayudara?— exigí una respuesta, mas solo guardó un sepulcral silencio. —Lo que pasó antes no fue tu culpa…— ¿Cuándo aprenderé a pensar antes de hablar?

De inmediato me miró interrogantemente, sospechaba algo pero no lograba saber si estaba en lo cierto o no. Por lo pronto sus ojos me miraban esperando una respuesta a mi último comentario. Titubeé pero no pensaba quedarme con las ganas de decirle todo lo que ya sabía y el luchaba inútilmente en seguir escondiendo.

— Yo no iré a ningún lado, y te pido que no me tomes por Shura. ¡Yo no soy ella!— Me miró como si tuviera algún fantasma enfrente. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro desbordando enojo y tristeza.

Quizás no fue una buena idea mencionar a su hermana en esto, ahora definitivamente me miraba con rencor. Murmuró algo incomprensible sin retirarme los ojos de encima. A partir de ahorita será más difícil sacarle una explicación de su rabieta, pero no me importa si ya llegué hasta aquí no pienso retroceder. Me duele y no quiero creer que todas las veces que me ayudó lo hizo con la idea que yo era su hermana verdadera, sé que es lo más posible pero… prefiero, que tonto, ni siquiera sé que quiero.

— Te agradecería que no la menciones, menos tú…— Lo acepto, eso sí que me dolió demasiado. Creo que mucho más de lo que viví en todo este día —Ya sé que no eres ella, y no actúes tan adulta cuando no tienes ni la más remota idea de perder a alguien de tú familia— Casi grito ese "tú" de la oración. Qué bueno que mamá no nos escucha ni la voz y mejor aun que no lee la mente, sino estaría castigada de por vida.

— ¿Seguro que no sé que es perder a alguien? ¿Acaso crees que nací de la nada? ¿No te has preguntado que le pasó a mis papás?— no soporté eso, simplemente le grité en su cara todo lo que él ignoraba de mi antigua vida. Tan solo eso entró a sus oídos sus facciones se ablandaron, no entendía ya que mamá no la había dicho pero parecía entender que había abierto la boca en mala situación.

— Mi papá murió en un accidente cuando volvía a casa y al momento que llamaron para darnos la noticia mi mamá tuvo un infarto del susto ¡Mamá murió frente a mí y no pude hacer nada!— Grité con tanta ira que se cumplió lo que creí que sería imposible para mí… Shun me miraba con arrepentimiento. — No sé como sea perder a una persone, pero sí sé cómo se te rompe todo lo que tienes dentro cuando tus padres mueren— Me di la vuelta intentando esconder mi tristeza al recoger las sábanas de mi cama que no había acomodado en la mañana.

Creo que fui demasiado patética y por eso a los cinco segundos de girarme sentí que algo, aunque lo correcto sería un "alguien" prefiero el algo, se me colgó del cuello. No me sorprendía que no me mirara, seguro que solo era lástima momentánea. Quise soltarme pero me lo impidió apretando más.

— ¿No querías saber por qué estaba así hoy?— de inmediato deseché la opción de soltarme —Responderé siempre y cuando seas tú que me diga que quieres que conteste…— Se fue agachando forzándome a imitarle una vez en el suelo me cargaba sobre sus piernas aún sin soltarme. Ya me estaba sofocando pero no me quejé.

— Hasta ahora solo tenía en duda… ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?— El se sobresaltó y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Sonrió y negó en absoluto silencio.

— No niego mi enojo, pero no era contigo. Estaba molesto por no poder haber hecho algo, ya no es la primera vez que ayudo en último momento, pero en el parque no hice nada…— Desvió su cara, pero si su oreja estaba roja supongo que el rostro igual.

— ¿Las otras veces?— no recordaba ninguna otra.

—La primera fue cuando te saliste por el reloj, me desesperé al no encontrarte y me enojé por no haberme fijado, la segunda fue en una de tus visitas a la esclavitud que me pone mi abuelo— Lo había olvidado, en una ocasión mi hermano casi me rebana con una espada, no la podía alzar y se tambaleó quedando con esa cosa a centímetros de mi pierna. Poco fue el campo de entrenamiento para la "arrastrada" que nuestro cariñoso abuelo le propinó — hasta la que ya conoces en el parque…intenté convencerme que no era mi problema pero Keith me bajó de un solo golpe de las nubes— No sabía que decir

Nos quedamos allí en silencio un rato. No tenía ni la menor idea de que preguntar ahora, no sabía si hablar de Shura sería una buena idea. Parecía muy triste cuando la mencioné entre mi enojo, y no tengo intención alguna de ver su otra reacción. Pero me leyó la mente.

— Nunca mencioné que fueras Shura… solo que, con ella no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, nada de absolutamente nada. Por eso es que no quería estar contigo cuando viniste aquí, no tardé mucho en verte como reemplazo de ella, pero luego me recordé que tú eres Alice… — De nuevo ando llorando ¿En qué sentido eso de "tú eras Alice"?— Me pregunto si antes de tirarte a llorar me dejarás terminar. Tú eres mi torpe y llorona hermana ¿Sí? Me da igual que no seamos realmente familia— Mamá tenía razón, no es que sea así de carácter tan amargado conmigo, es solo que no quiere que note que se la pasa cuidándome. Es más, llegaría a jurar que estaba aún más sonrojado que antes. Tonta de mí, no dejo de inundar el cuarto por qué no puedo detenerme.

Seguro que se dio cuenta que seguía llorando por que cuando el líquido cayó en la piel de sus brazos me apretó más el cuello. No me molestó, es más me reconfortaba de alguna manera. Ya sabía que luego haríamos como si nada hubiera pasado y tendríamos nuestras peleas de sarcasmo, pero al menos recordar este ratito me calmaría los berrinches de más tarde.

— Por cierto… ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al niño del partido de ayer? Te hizo enojar y le dijiste algo, pero no escuché… hoy se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí mientras me pedía disculpas diciéndose idiota… ¿Qué le hiciste?— me daba mucha intriga, seguro que algo pasó.

Sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si reviviera el momento. Donde sea que haya estado en recreo seguro que vio el espectáculo.

— Conste que el aumentó la apuesta… me había dicho que si perdíamos tú le darías un beso y serías su sirvienta toda la semana— abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Eso había ocurrido sin que me enterara? —pero si perdía, a como le pasó, se arrodillaría todos los días de la semana frente a ti a pedirte disculpas y te compraría un helado de chocolate diario por el mismo tiempo…— reía orgulloso de su dichosa hazaña. La verdad era que le agradecía el helado gratis para mí.

Me alcé un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla. No tardó en sonrojarse y mirarme con pánico de igual manera le ignoré la vista.

— ¿Y eso?— me preguntó

— Es el premio que hubiera ganado el chico si ustedes perdían el partido…— como siempre o la mayoría de las veces, no me dejó terminar.

— Más que premio eso era un castigo— se burló.

Aunque al inicio no me dio mucha gracia terminé por reírme junto con él. No tardamos en separarnos y en lo que se giró yo le lancé la almohada a su cabeza. Solo escuché un "oye" que fue respondido por un "tú te lo buscaste", después de eso se armó una guerra habitacional protagonizada por nosotros. Vaya día… ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el séptimo capítulo, realmente no sé cómo me quedó ya que escribir casi inconscientemente. Más con el sueño que me da el ruidito de la lluvia -w- retirando eso mañana tendré todo un día para avanzar a mis otros fics, tanto como los que tengo sin actualizar hasta los que planeo subir luego xD Creo que mañana será un buen día~ Espero poder actualizar igual de rápido que en esta vez =)<strong>

**Les agradecería eternamente algún review o recién ingresado a mi lista de petición atún o sardina *¬***

**Natsuko- Shimizu: **_Celos entre mucha causas más como ya se dio a conocer (finalmente ¿no? xD) Aunque creo que habrán ratitos con un poquito de Alice vs Fabia, aún no sé ^^U lo que es muy posible es que no será completamente mala en esta historia -w-_

_Gracias por el review =D_

**Maky De tU CoRaZoN: **_Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la tenían con una navaja en la espalda, de eso no hay duda… Sumimasen ^^U no hubiera dejado suspenso si no me hubieran quitado de mi adorada computadora, pero por desgracia esa vez no fue una excepción T-T Lo bueno es que subí esta parte más rápido ;)_

_Muchas gracias por el review n.n_

**Amaya Kuso: **_Me alegra que te gustara y aquí (un poquito notorio xD) subí ya la conti_

_Gracias por el review :)_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Esta vez mi inspiración si tuvo compasión =) pude escribir rápido (por primera vez en mi vida) aunque es posible que te pongas del lado de… bueno… yo terminé apoyando a los dos. Shun y Alice tenían sus motivos para actuar así xD_

_Gracias por el review =) me esforzaré en conseguirte una hermana nueva ¬w¬ *mirando a Alice-san*_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Yo digo que ambas, aunque se le debe incluir sobreprotector indirecto… dinosaurio sin cerebro, la escucho seguido por mis hermanos por suerte para ellos no está dirigida a mi ^w^ y así es, Mira ya no está tan perdida de Ace, solo necesito planear algo para que se den una "buena impresión" veré que se me ocurre para el próximo. Es posible que Keith obligue a Shun por medio de celos a avivarse con su hermana y luego se gire para seguir a Lync, aun no se ^^U_

_Muchas gracias por el review Are-Chan cof… no hay sardinita? cof cof…_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja a veces pero últimamente entro en la categoría de "mirar velozmente" me dejan tareas a morir, sobre todo el profesor de física ¬¬ insisto que no es humano… me alegra leerte de nuevo, creí que te había tragado la tierra ._._

_Gracias por el review =D_

**alicexxshun: **_O.O pido o más bien ruego por que no manden a Keith al hospital, será muy necesario en unos que otros capítulos  
>Keith: Interesada! T-T<br>Ignorando ese grito misterioso ^^U gracias por el review =)_

**aki kazami: **_Gracias a ti por el review =) y espero haberte sacado la intriga con este capítulo, a ver que les depara para los próximos ¬w¬_

_Gracias por el review =)_

**Estelaluna: **_No hay duda, aunque los hermanos menores digan que es sencillo ser el mayor porque das ordenes a diestra y siniestra no es así U.U y a sobremanera como hermana soy como Shun cuido pero rogando que no se den cuenta xD_

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el séptimo capi… gracias por el review =)  
>PD: Masquerade! como buena consi anímala! ¬¬<em>

**alice darkus vif: **_Ya se explicó, Shun no odia a nadie XD solo entró en depresión masiva -w- _

_muchas gracias por el review =)_

**Anzu Kazami:**_ *W* aunque sea unas sardinitas! si! Creo que en este capítulo se aclara su bipolaridad, no del todo pero si la mayor parte, y si estaba preocupado a tal grado que se enojo con el mismo… (jamás lo creí tan sentimental :3)_

_Jeje no quería "ofender" con la pregunta xD solo preguntaba, con eso que a veces (al menos en mi caso, ya que yo lo veo por mi compu) se me satura la pagina y se traba demasiado ¬¬"_

_Gracias por el review y ¡sardinas! =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	8. ¿Día libre?

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Al fin comprobé que ese dicho de "lo que empieza bien termina bien" no es más que un fraude. El día anterior no pudo comenzar peor, solo por milagro no terminamos matándonos, pues ni Shun me hablaba y tampoco yo hacía por hablar con él, luego nos ignoramos todo el recreo, en la salida fui prácticamente sola ya que mi hermano ni siquiera me miraba, tuvimos una buena pelea a media tarde… ¿Pero saben? Terminamos riendo después de todo eso. Sin duda es prueba suficiente para asegurar que esa frasecita no sirve de nada.<p>

— Te apuras o verás cómo llegar sola a la escuela — Se burlaba de mí. Inflé tan "maduramente" las mejillas y le miré con reproche.

Es muy difícil pensar que cada burla sea porque se preocupe por mí. Puede que si acaso unas cuantas, pero no me trago el cuento que siempre que me replica, o burla es por mi propio bien. Vaya mentiroso resultó ser, hasta donde sabía ayudar a alguien a ir por el "buen" camino no es tan divertido como los métodos que mi hermano usa. No importa, en algún futuro no muy lejano el tendrá su merecido.

De ida hacia la escuela recordé que lo más posible era una sesión de preguntas con Runo y Fabia, ya que al vernos juntos de nuevo sabrán que hicimos las paces. Creo que ya hasta las siento encima, y eso que Fabia no va conmigo, o al menos en mi mismo salón, a quien torturará en clase es a Shun. Bueno, compartiremos martirio.

— Buenos días…— suspiré mientras saludaba a Runo que estaba recostada en la mesa, de milagro sus ojos seguían abiertos porque al menos ella parecía dormida. Se levantó y bostezó profundamente. Para este rato yo ya estaba ahogándome en ver que pretexto darle para el comportamiento mío y de mi hermano del día anterior.

— Lista para escuchar lo de ayer— Mencionó sin responder mi saludo. Ni modo, ahora o nunca.

Me senté a su lado y dejé mi mochila en la mesa. El timbre ya había sonado pero por lo visto la profesora se había atrasado. Esto es tener mala suerte. Suspiré hondo y comencé a hablar. En toda la plática ella se mantenía en silencio a lo mucho asentía con la cabeza alguna que otra oración o gesto de la conversación.

— ¿Y entonces?— me preguntó. Había quedado en suspenso antes de llegar a la parte donde me contaba de Shura, y no estaba segura de ser buena idea de hablar de eso.

— Se disculpó, solo eso…— Sé que Runo es mi amiga, pero no me parece bien hablar de un tema que mi hermano se ha guardado todo este tiempo por sus razones. Si alguien debe decirlo es él, no yo. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no tardó mucho en que ella sonriera ampliamente. Seguro ella estaba más tranquila por esto de la pelea. En poco tiempo entró al salón una mujer, creo que si no escuché mal era la segunda directora, o algo así.

— Niños los profesores tendrán una reunión, como no vendrán pueden retirarse. Por favor les pido que se vayan directo a sus casas— Habló la señora.

Me había levantado temprano para nada, tomé mi maleta con mal humor y me encaminé a la salida, tenía toda la seguridad de ser seguida por Runo que a pesar de todo celebraba no tener clase. En las escaleras me encontré con Dan, Ace y Fabia. Pregunté por Lync y resulta que no había venido según el de cabello verde, el se estaba enfermo de gripa. Miré a ambos lados y caí en cuenta de otro ausente.

— ¿Y Shun?—pregunté sin fijarme. Todos se encogieron de hombros admitiendo no saber su paradero. —Veré si lo encuentro—

Me volví a escabullir para evitar que la señorita que cuidaba el portón me viera. Al entrar me apresuré a correr y una vez en lugar seguro, busqué los con mi vista los alrededores. Si los chicos no sabían dónde estaba mi hermano no había entrado al salón. Fui a los juegos y no lo encontré pero al mirar hacía un alto árbol lo pude ver acostado en una de sus ramas, el muy holgazán había tenido la intención de no entrar a la clase y pasar todo el día durmiendo. Lo bueno es que como linda, dulce y adorable hermana menor irónicamente más responsable que el mayor estoy allí para impedirlo.

— ¡Shun! ¡Despierta!— Es malo tener mala puntería, de todas las piedritas que había recogido y lanzado ninguna había estado cerca de siquiera rozar a mi hermano.

Al acercarme al tronco con intención de subir me quedé estática. Estaba demasiado grueso como para arreglármelas y trepar, pero si no hacía el intento seríamos encerrados en la escuela, y no tengo ganas de quedarme atrapada aquí toda la tarde. Tardé y encima me raspé un poco mis manos pero logré estar a una altura suficiente como para moverlo un poco.

— ¿Ahora qué?— Se movió tan repentinamente que me asusté, al estar a punto de caerme Shun me jaló de la muñeca pero se invirtieron los papeles, se cayó él mientras que yo me quedé allá arriba de la rama.

Escuché un quejido y me asomé intentando aguantar el equilibrio allí arriba, él estaba acostado mientras me miraba con un gesto que decía "igual de torpe como siempre". No tardó mucho en levantarse y ayudarme a bajar. Al inicio no me creía que no habría clases, pero alno encontrar a nadie en todos los pasillos terminó creyéndome y fuimos a las escaleras. Por surte el candado estaba colocado, mas no cerrado, salimos y vimos rápidamente a los chicos sentados en la banqueta. Aún nos esperaban.

Al ver que teníamos todas las horas de clase para hacer lo que quisiéramos rápidamente Dan se decidió a llevarnos a su casa para jugar videojuegos. A medio camino de puro desastre nos topamos con Keith, me extrañó verlo fuera de su escuela, pues en donde él estaba seguramente sí tenía clase. Al vernos sonriente nos saludó, y se acercó a nosotros, detrás de él venía una niña más chica.

— ¿Qué tal?— Nos saludó sonrientes sin ningún temor. Me pregunto que estará haciendo por este lugar a estas horas.

Esa niña, tengo la idea de haberla visto pero no me queda claro de dónde. Tampoco es sencillo recordar algo cuando tienes o andas con el pendiente de que tu hermano discretamente sobreprotector no entre en su estado de enojo sin motivo. Los demás saludaron sonrientes pero la duda que yo tenía fue rápidamente preguntada por Dan, él nunca se anda con rodeos cuando le pica la curiosidad. El de cabello amarillo rió simpáticamente, y casi de inmediato cierto ogro de cabello negro rodó los ojos sin ninguna discreción del desagrado que tenía por el recién llegado.

— Venía a buscar a Mira… hoy era su primer día pero al no haber clase ni siquiera pudo ser presentada— Colocó un de sus manos en la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, no tardó en hacer una mueca. Si no mal vi su hermana pareció pellizcarle.

Ella valientemente dio un paso hacia adelante y sonrió gentilmente. Su cabello naranja era más corto y claro que el mío sin mencionar que era lacio, sus ojos verdaderamente azules como me hubiera gustado tener provocaban mi ligera envidia, su rostro parecía tener esa pizca de inocencia que a cualquier de nosotros le faltaba. Es más ahora que me fijo, primera vez que veo alguien que es más alto que yo por apenas unos dos o tres centímetros.

— Hola, me llamo Mira Clay… ¿Tú eres Alice?— Se presentó en general, pero la pregunta era más que obvia que se dirigía hacia mí. Asentí en completo silencio mientras veía como se acercaba a mí y a la vez yo me encogía internamente. — ¿Es verdad que tú y tu hermano no tienen el mismo apellido? Aún no le creo a este bocón mentiroso…— Miró con cierta desconfianza a Keith el cual no cortaba esa sonrisa que por algún motivo el par de veces que me la había dirigido me había puesto nerviosa, escuché que Shun gruñía y decía quién sabe qué rayos.

— Pues no te mintió… Shun tiene el apellido de Kazami y yo sigo siendo Gehabich— reí nerviosa, seguro que mi hermano estaba irritado, no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

—Eres muy enana…— soltó Ace sin motivo alguno hacía la hermana de Keith. Ella tan solo escuchó eso giró su cabeza siniestramente.

—Si te sigues burlando te irá muy mal— Amenazó en serio, pero era gracioso ver aterrado a Ace por alguien que superaba considerablemente de estatura. Pero la ofensa que él le lanzó a Mira también me arrastraba a mí ya que soy más pequeña que ella.

Un extraño e incómodo silencio se hizo presente, pero no vivió mucho tiempo antes de que Dan lo rompiera. Me extrañó que saliera con su inusual pregunta de "¿Quieren venir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa?" lo más raro fue que prácticamente Mira obligó a su hermano a aceptar con una mirada mordaz. Ojalá y eso funcionara en mi caso, por desgracia no es así.

Logramos llegar entre sustos por los cruces de avenidas en los semáforos y risas por el pánico de Runo al escuchar el ladrido de diversos canes. No sabía que le tuviese miedo a los perritos. Luego de caminar llegamos a una casa que se veía grande, Dan tocó el timbre y una señora abrió la puerta. Debía ser su mamá por la mirada alegre que le dedicó. Amablemente y sin pedir explicaciones nos dejó entrar a absolutamente todos.

Aunque tanto el castaño y su madre dijeron siéntanse como en su casa no puedo evitar pensar que soy una molestia, y a la vez sentirme admirada por la facilidad que Shun se movía de un lado a otro en una casa ajena a la nuestra. Los tres marginados éramos Keith, Mira y yo. Los demás disfrutaban a toda diversión el estar visitando a Dan. El futuro dueño de la casa traía una consola en sus manos, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo conectó a los cables cuando en mi caso Shun me lanza una mirada mordaz cada vez que intento picar algún interruptor. La pantalla encendió mostrando un videojuego de pelea, si no se pelear en la vida normal seguramente menos podré en un videojuego que jamás eh jugado.

Noté como Mira sonreía maquiavélicamente y Runo empalidecía, no entendí el porqué. Dan se paró en el centro de la sala con aires autoritarios.

— Bien, el juego es de dos, por lo que… Runo contra mí, luego van Mira y Ace, Shun contra Fabia, Keith y Alice—

— Pudiste decir Keith contra Alice, no había necesidad de ese "y"— Masculló mi hermano mientras Dan sonreía de miedo retrocediendo unos pasos para conservar su vida. Por lo visto Shun era conocido por un no muy buen carácter.

Luego de los problemas iniciales pudimos comenzar. Dan estaba ganando mientras que Runo apretaba sin piedad el control de la consola, un poco más fuerte y posiblemente lo hubiera roto. Después de unos minutos apareció el letrero de victoria del jugador uno, que era el chico.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Tú eres una chica!— Gritó molesto cierto niño de cabello verde, yo reí al ver la mirada soberbia que Mira le lanzó tras su victoria. En un tiempo increíble Ace quedó fuera de combate, miré sin querer a uno de mis lados y me topé con Keith riendo animadamente.

Sentía mi cara arder, pero un leve golpe repentino me mi mejilla me tomó desprevenida. Miré al otro lado topándome con los ojos de mi hermano los cuales me observaban como si me exigiera respuesta de algún delito. Cuando él arqueó la ceja supe que no cedería a ignorarme.

— ¿Por qué estás tan roja?— Me interrogó sin delicadeza, aunque tampoco es que él fuera meticuloso a la hora de querer responder sus dudas. Más bien era cuando se volvía un imprudente de primera clase. Yo negué sin pronunciar palabra, estoy segura que de lo nerviosa terminaría tartamudeando. — Como quieras… pero si sigues viendo a ese idiota terminarás quedando ciega— Se levantó para comenzar su desafío con Fabia. ¿Era tan obvio a quién miraba? De igual modo, siendo notorio o no era mi problema, no el suyo.

No le puse mucha atención a la pantalla, solo dejé que mi oponente ganara y comenzara la segunda ronda. La cual nunca llegó. Ya era hora de volver a nuestra casa así que entre todos nos despedimos tanto de nuestro amigo como de su madre. La señora fue muy amable desde que llegamos, incluso siendo una visita, o molestia, inesperada.

De camino a casa Keith y Mira nos acompañaron alegando que una parte del camino era por el mismo rumbo. Todo el tiempo fue en total silencio por parte de mi hermano y Keith, mientras tanto yo reía con Mira de una u otra tontería. Había mucho calor, y el solecito a todo resplandecer sin ninguna sombra en camino era muy cruel. En eso Mira se acercó a mí dándome a entender que no quería que los otros dos chicos escucharan.

— ¿Sabes…? Tu hermano me parece lindo…— Algo dentro de mí se revolvió, quizás porque nunca esperé que alguien dijera eso, digo… ¿Shun? ¿Lindo? A mi parecer jamás de los jamases —Claro, que a mí no me importan los niños por ahora— Soltó con su volumen normal mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Tan solo escuché esto último y noté claramente como me iba relajando. Genial… faltaba que los tontos celos de mi hermano fueran pegándoseme. Espero que no…

* * *

><p><strong>No se… creo que en definitiva no es mi mejor capítulo, pero mi inspiración se aplanó de repente y me dejó a medias, además que pareciera ser que cada que quiero sentarme a escribir es cuando me andan llama y llama, ya para cuando dejar de interrumpir no recuerdo nada de lo que había pensado -.-U Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si no apreciaría alguna sugerencia (ya ando escasa de ideas) Gracias por todo su apoyo =)<strong>

**Maky De Tu CoRaZoN: **_Jejeje, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado, ahora espero que este te guste (como ya mencioné mi inspiración estuvo casi seca T-T) Me pregunto que le pasará al niño ese del partido, si es que Shun no lo mata._

_Gracias por el review =)_

**aki kazami: **_Que bien que se te quiten las dudas, y lamento la tardanza de la conti  
>Gracias por el review n.n<em>

**Natsu Kasami: **_Muchísimas gracias, realmente me alegra saber que mis fics agradan a más personas y no te preocupes jeje tengo pensado hacerlos crecer, nada más y encuentre el capítulo correcto.  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Amaya Kuso: **_Muchas gracias y lamento la tardanza, gracias por el review =)_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_No dudes que cuenta como abrazo, en el cuello… pero es abrazo xD Déjame decir que adoro esa sardinita, lástima que tiene días que la comí ^^U y me disculpo por subir la conti descaradamente tarde -.-U esta no fue mi semana más grata que digamos (creo que estamos en las mismas)  
>Muchas gracias por el review =D<em>

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_Sardina! *se lanza frenéticamente al pescado* =D Jeje, por lo visto ni Shun ni Alice han tenido una vida de color rosa, pero veremos qué pasa luego ¬w¬ _

_Gracias por el review ^^_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_OwO chocolate! Siii! (no te extrañes si hay llegan cartas amenazantes por parte de mis hermanos reclamando del exceso de azúcar) Dejando eso a un lado… sin duda que eso celos están muy fuera de lugar ¬w¬ Bueno al fin me eh dignado a subir la conti, y como mencioné no estoy muy segura de que tan bien me quedó… espero y no me cuelguen luego ._._

_Gracias por el review =D_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Tiene lado bueno y lado malo, depende por donde quiera ser visto xD Y parece ser que me está comenzando a tragar la prepa también a mí… cuando uso la computadora suele ser para puras investigaciones o cosas de estudio, no puedo estar más estresada T-T_

_Gracias por el review =)_

**Estelaluna: **_Sin duda que perder a un familiar duele, y de lo peor, y en cuanto a lo de un hermano como Shun… ¿Segura que no quieres reconsiderarlo? xD_

_Gracias por el review =)_

**FlowerBloom: **_Es irónico que Shun sea un amargado tierno… pero realmente es que sí es así xD o al menos en esta historia… Muchas gracias por el review y gomen por la tardanza ^^_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Más sardinas! :D Y no importa que sea bipolar, yo me incluyo en esa categoría :3 Gracias por el review Anzu-san ^^_

**natsu kazami: **_Como no sé si eras tú la que me dejó el review anónimo igual te contesto este review ^^ jeje muchas gracias por incluirme en tus escritores preferidos y no te preocupes, ya leeré tu historia. Si no dejo review no es porque no la haya leído, si no porque o me andan molestan en mi adoración eterna (computadora) o ando a las carreras con tanto que hacer TwT  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este no sea la excepción ^^U amm será que me pudieras dar el nombre del manga? *w* este tipo de tramas me gustan mucho. Ojalá y pronto tengas internet de nuevo =) yo se que es una tortura estar sin el TwT_

_Muchas gracias por el review_

**No creo haberme ganado sardinas en esta conti, pero ¿De casualidad algún review sí?**


	9. Miedo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Dichoso mi día, primero tengo que ir a clases para que nos termináramos regresando tan solo llegamos, luego salen con que Lync está enfermo y según Ace tenía la temperatura alta, y para acabar de empeorar tuve que soportar a mi hermano con su malhumor del rato. Me pregunto qué rayos tiene el destino en mi contra como para hacerme esto… me pudieron regalar un hermano tipo Keith… no… no es que me importe precisamente que sea como él, pero al menos uno con mejor carácter ¿No?<p>

— Oye, deberías ver por donde caminas —Me dijo mi hermano, estuve a punto de reclamar cuando tropecé con una tonta piedra y caí de golpe al suelo. Qué fortuna que ya estemos en la tierra donde hay pastito, una caída en el piso de cemento y hubiera terminado con una lastimada en las rodillas. Shun se rió. —Te dije que miraras… —Definitivamente existen los milagros, no sé qué fue lo que evitó que yo le gritara algunas verdades en la cara.

Me levanté sacudiendo el polvo de mi uniforme, en un mal movimiento de mis manos aplasté un mechón de mi cabello tirándolo repentinamente con mucha fuerza. Poco faltó por soltar lágrimas de dolor.

— Le diré a mamá que lo lleve a cortar… —Susurré por lo bajo, pero igual fui escuchada.

— Qué mal. Es lo único lindo que conservas… —No sé si ofenderme o ruborizarme. Me insultó pero a la vez me dio un halago, jamás creí que fuera posible eso. Pero creo que no fue ninguna broma pesada, si no se giró a verme es porque está sonrojado. ¡Ja! Veo que si eh aprendido algunos de sus gestos.

— Pues tú no tienes nada de lindo —Sonreí victoriosa.

Al dejar de escuchar sus pisadas un escalofrío me recorrió, nada bueno pasaría. Él se giró con una risa diabólica a la vez que avanzaba lentamente hacia mí, con una mirada retadora que me daba a entender que era momento de retractarme. Obviamente no lo hice.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Me siento enana comparándome a él. Tengo que mirar hacia arriba mientras que él hacia abajo, como cuando alguien mira a un champiñón en el suelo. Me impresiona mi confianza… yo comparándome con un hongo.

Tragué saliva dándome ánimos.

— Que tú… no tienes nada de… lindo —Tartamudeé de los nervios.

Su risa se extendió aún más. Como flechazo me llegó la imagen del gato de Cheshire, de uno de mis cuentos favoritos… seguro que mi propio hermano era más tétrico que ese felino.

— Repítemelo de frente —Se burlaba, ni siquiera era un reto.

Quise hablar, pero mi garganta se anudó. Intenté desviar mi cara pero una de las manos de mi hermano en mi mentón me lo impidió. Incluso caí en lo más bajo, porque aunque yo no quisiera al estar nerviosa o emocionada termino sonrojándome. Su tétrica risa fue reemplazada por una de victoria y soberbia.

— ¿Ves? Ni tú te lo crees… —Me enojé, usualmente estas bromas pesadas suyas me pasan por alto o de plano que ni las tomo en cuenta. Pero ese ego suyo me está fastidiando desde hace rato, y ni que decir de esa posesividad… una cosa es ser su hermana y otra muy diferente ser su juguete, si quiere diversión que la busque por otro lado.

— ¡Cállate! —Grité a la vez que el borró repentinamente su sonrisa — Es mil veces más lindo y agradable Keith que tú, me alegraría que él fuera mi hermano y no tú —Se quedó quieto, demasiado que me preguntaba si aguantaba la respiración. Su mirada se endureció a la vez que me miraba con odio, se giró y caminó más delante de mí.

— Pues lárgate con él, ni quien te quiera en casa… —No voy a llorar —Solo has sido un estorbo, es más, nunca me has agradado y más que mi hermana… pareces mi sombra. Me ahorrarías la molestia de soportarte— No voy a llorar…

— No me importa lo que tú digas —Le respondí a la vez que yo me contradecía en mi llanto. El agua ya se deslizaba por mi rostro para que algunas gotas cayeran al suelo de no ser que mojaba mi ropa.

Alguien que parece tan maduro como él, y resulta ser un idiota más… que decepción. Al llegar no saludé a mamá, solo fui y subí a la habitación. Si ella me veía llorando o con señales de haberlo hecho me estará preguntando hasta que diga la verdad, no siento ningún afecto por mi hermano ahora, pero no tengo intención de meterlo en líos. Soy de alma estúpidamente noble.

Estuve un par de horas tendida en mi cama con vista al techo, incluso veía pequeños puntitos por no cerrar mis párpados de vez en cuando. Escuchaba como tiraban piedrecitas al agua del estanque de los pescadillos, seguro era el tarado de Shun que al no poder molestarme a mí se desquita con los animales. Cómo me gustaría haber sido recibida en otro sitio. Ya no sé ni que pensar, al inicio creí que me adoptaron por capricho, cuando vi el lado bueno de Shun pensé que era afecto, al saber lo de Shura cambié a un reemplazo… ¿Ahora que soy? Si dije que no quiero ser su hermana y viendo el hecho que ni seremos amigos… ¿Soy una extraña en esta casa, no?

Aburrida de darle tantas condenadas vueltas al asunto abrí mi mochila y saqué mi libro de matemáticas, no tengo tarea por obvias razones, pero quizás no es mala idea de ponerme al corriente con las clases y tal vez comprender lo próximo y así avanzarle. Entre tanto silencio de la habitación solo se escuchaba el lápiz deslizándose sobre el papel. Me siento falsamente sorda.

— Que bajes a cenar… —Me habló Shun desde el umbral de la puerta. No esperó respuesta y tampoco pensaba responderle así que con la misma se retiró.

Bajé las escaleras siendo envuelta por un suave aroma dulce… era atole. Seguramente de fresa. Detesto que al estar triste, enojada o alguna emoción mala encima cualquier dulce se convierte en un purgante para mí, termina dándome asco y de inmediato me quita el hambre. Comí a la fuerza luchando contra mi estómago que además de revolverse por sentir el azúcar de la bebida hacia más protesta al tener a un esperpento frente de mí. Agradecí la comida y dejé los trastos en el fregadero para que sean lavados, sin más que decir corrí de nuevo a mi refugio.

Escuché un pequeño chirrido en la puerta, no me giré pero alcancé a ver que era Shun entrando. Tomó su ropa y una toalla para entrar al baño. Entre nosotros es costumbre, algo obligada, en dejar la puerta abierta por si el otro necesita entrar, esta vez no. Escuché como era colocado el cerrojo. Yo me recosté en la cama a la vez que tomaba una libreta y garabateaba un monigote. Con el paso del rato de agregué cabello, ropa y un gesto… se parecía a Shun. Sin retardos dibujé unas nubecitas con relámpagos sobre él, cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy loca.

Solo ví el visaje de algo que voló por un lado de mi cara, al parpadear noté como un lapicero estaba encajado en mi libreta. Miré a mis espaldas y di con que Shun me miraba con coraje. No le di importancia y arranqué el palito de plástico para seguir con mi preciosa obra de arte. Esta vez fue él que personalmente me quitó el cuadernillo.

— Parecerás una bruja, pero no sabes nada de vudú… te quedarás con ganas de verme partido por un rayo —No bromeaba, ese tono fue el que utilizó cuando conocimos a Keith, me pregunto cómo mi amigo no se sintió intimidado con esa voz y mirada.

— No es asunto tuyo —Me lancé a mi colchón dándole la espalda.

A los diez minutos más o menos apagó la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras. Me di la vuelta y me cubrí con mis sábanas, no tengo ganas de verle la cara.

_Runo viene con un montón de helados. ¡Genial! ¡Todos son de chocolate! Un momento, falto yo… corrección faltaba en recibir mi helado, pero ya me lo dieron. Me extraña que solo Dan nos acompañe, usualmente el idiota de Shun no me deja en paz ni siquiera en el lugar que se supone que hay mayor privacidad… así es, en el baño._

— _Oye Alice… ¿Jugarás mañana con nosotros, verdad?— Me preguntó Dan. Yo sonreí alegando que sí, él y mi amiga de cabello azul se miraron entre sí como si dudaran de mi palabra. El viento corre entre las hojas y produce un sonido como si silbara, se escucha bonito, pero a la vez me da algo de miedo. No sé si estoy quedando ciega, pero veo que mis amigos… mis amigos… ¡Se están desvaneciendo! —Cumple tu palabra Alice, ven a jugar con nosotros…— escuché a Dan._

— _¡Dan!...— Puedo sentir como me desgarro la garganta. Ni con todas las fuerzas del mundo un chillido como ese los traería de vuelta a donde sea que hayan ido… veo algo más adelante y con mis pocas esperanzas en que alguien me explique qué está pasando salgo corriendo a buscar ayuda. El aire parece muy pesado y me estoy agotando demasiado rápido…_

_Estoy helada, de miedo, desesperación y confusión. Sobre todo esto es el miedo. ¿Acaso eran fantasmas? Imposible… se supone que los fantasmas son cuando una persona muere y por algún motivo su alma no sigue esa dichosa luz, pero Dan y Runo, ellos están vivos, estoy segura que…_

— _Hola Alice…— Me saludó Ace totalmente desanimado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Runo Misaki… y Dan Kuso… ¿Por qué sus nombre están en una tumba? Eso está mal, ellos acaban de estar conmigo. ¡No están muertos! Acabo de verlos. — ¿Estás aquí por ellos o por Shun?— Me quedo paralizada…_

— _¿Shun…Kazami? —Lucho por mantenerme cuerda. Él me mira fijamente como creyendo que bromeo pero al ver que voy enserio asiente. Me quedo sin aire, de igual manera lucho por ser optimista. Odio el olor de los cementerios, tierra húmeda con flores marchitas. La mayoría de ellas obsequiadas por gente hipócrita, gente como yo — ¿Vino a ver a los chicos? —No acepto que ellos hayan cruzado a otra vida tan chicos, pero no me queda de otra que decir esto._

_Negó. Estoy más que segura que hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de decir que sí, que solo visitaba el lugar. Sueno demasiado egoísta pero lo quiero aquí, que me regañe como siempre lo hace y que me haga enojar hasta el llanto como endemoniadamente le divierte… pero… a como tiene el rostro mi amigo… no debe ser algo bueno…_

— _Deberías estar con Keith, no me vayas a salir con que olvidaste que desde que tu segunda familia murió vives con él — Ya no aguanté más. Caí al suelo de rodillas a la vez que me abrazaba a mí misma, de tanto llorar apenas y me da tiempo de tomar aire para seguir con mi desesperación ¿Qué rayos pasó? o ¿En donde estuve metida todo este tiempo que no recuerdo nada?_

_Un abrigo cae sobre mi espalda, me giro con una falsa esperanza que tengo en claro que ya no debería tener. Era lógico, la decepción me invade. Es Keith y detrás de él esta Mira. Ambos tienen un ramo de flores en sus manos, seguro vinieron a visitarlos…_

— _Vamos Alice, siguiendo a tu hermano mayor…— Me extiende sonriente la mano. ¿Hermano mayor? ¡Claro que no! ¡Él no es nada mío! Sin remordimiento alguno la aparto de un golpe y me levanto de repente corriendo hacía una dirección que jamás eh tomado y siento que conozco. Escucho que mi amigo que es falsamente mi hermano grita mi nombre pero me da igual, no me detengo._

_Tiene que ser broma. Esto es una broma._

— _Shiori y Shun Kazami… descansen en paz…—susurró con mi alma triturada._

_Antes que Keith me arrastre para irnos me aviento a la tumba a llorar, no me importa que me miren, ni que me regañen. Siento una mano jalar mi brazo, me doy la vuelta y empujo a Keith._

— _¡Déjame! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano es Shun! —Le grito a todo lo que permite mi ya herida voz. Él se levanta sin reclamarme la agresión, pero parece confundido. Siento que me estoy mareando…_

— _Tú dijiste que me querías de hermano… ¿Puedes decidirte ya? —Me sentí de lo peor, sobretodo porque es cierto. Yo había dicho eso…_

— _Shun… Shun…— No puedo dejar de llorar, aunque quiera, me siento mareada y asfixiada… eso es bueno. Si yo muero, podré volver a verlos… Si yo muero, podré volver a verlo…_

— ¡Alice! — Me movió bruscamente. Sigo algo adormecida, pero estoy segura… Sin tardanza abrazó lo más fuerte que puedo a mí hermano. Mi odioso y molesto hermano. Tanto así es mi alegría que no puedo dejar de llorar, creo que jamás me eh sentido tan feliz de verlo ya que siempre andamos peleando. Me apartó de repente pero en su cara no se veía enojo — ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —

— Un sueño muy feo… Runo, Dan, tú… todos ustedes habían muerto… — Abrió sus ojos de la impresión, esperaba enojo o que me ignorara no una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora fue él quien me abrazó, y yo aún incrédula de lo que está ocurriendo. —Por favor… no se vayan —

— Déjame decirte que no te será tan fácil librarte de este arrogante… —Parecía estarlo asegurando. Le devolví el abrazo sin importarme de parecer una niña tonta o egoísta que todo quiere que sea a su manera. Si el hecho de querer que mi molesto hermano esté conmigo todo el tiempo me hace egoísta… supongo que soy una de primera.

* * *

><p><strong>Para celebrar mi primer fin de semana que probablemente no tenga que hacer por lograr sobrevivir a los exámenes aquí dejo el capítulo. Lo prometido es prometido Natsuko-Neechan logré terminarlo hoy :D Y necesitaré un teclado nuevo… este comienza a fallar TwT Espero que les haya gustado ^^U creo que me quedó algo tétrico… espero no haber dejado traumada a Alice-san ._.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews =D**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Y aquí sus celos se pasaron demasiado ^^U Vaya par, celoso Shun y sensible hermana… Creo que tendrán sus ratos de martirios más adelante en la historia XD Al fin veré Fairy Tail este fin de semana *w* ya extrañaba a Gray xD  
>Gracias por el review are-chan! =D<em>

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_Sardina! *O* Seeee *comiendo* lo prometido es deuda, terminé el capitulo hoy! TwT Espero que te guste y no me tachen de loca malvada que hace malos sueños o sueños tétricos ^^U  
>Gracias por el review Natsuko-Neechan! =D<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Creo que ya te había respondido en un mensaje, jeje, pero solo mis hermanos y mi madre con sus mandados categorizan en las personas que me distraen :3 Al fin la conti, y creo que no tardé tanto como la última vez  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Por lo visto Alice se sonroja y queda muda ^^U Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado :D Y saludos a Masquerade-kun espero se recupere en el hospital  
>Gracias por el review n.n! <em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_See parece que Lync comió algo que lo intoxicó y le dio fiebre OwO eso o mintió… al fin y al cabo se perdió momentos con Keith UwU La prepa es un gran problema T-T pero ni modo…  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_En esta ocasión sus celos fueron muy muy malos =S jajaja vaya par de hermanos celosos, y eso que apenas son niños, ya me los comienzo a imaginar de grandes jeje  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**ximsol182: **_Logré por milagro terminar mis trabajos (escucharon mis ruegos xD) y see, actualicé demasiado tarde, pero es mejor que nunca TwT estuve a punto de borrar ese capitulo por error O.O me hubiera muerto  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**aki kazami: **_Que curioso, ojalá Ace se avive con Mira o si no habrá más enredos… creo que los únicos que van bien son Dan y Runo, algo pleitistas pero nada fuera de lo usual entre ellos xD  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Ideas, amenazas, sugerencias, reviews o sardinas… ¡Todo bien recibido!  
>Neko~Chan<strong>


	10. Deseo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Siempre eh pensado en que la vida pasa rápido, más nunca creí que tanto. Falta poco para que cumpla 15 años. Me encuentro a punto de pasar a tercer grado de ¡secundaria!... Ni yo me lo creo. Parece poco desde que comencé a vivir con mi mamá y… amm… Shun, después de todo tendría que incluirlo en la lista de agradecimiento pero solo por obligación. Afortunadamente ya no peleamos como antes, si, es lógico que en ocasiones tengamos discusiones pero no tan inmaduras como de niños. O eso parece…<p>

— ¡Esa era mi galleta! ¡Devuélvemela! — Le grité al molesto de mi hermano. Tendrá ya 16 años encima pero sigue con el cerebro de un niño pequeño. El paquete que tanto peleé hace un par de días en la tienda contra uno de los niños que se adelantaron para comprar… estaba siendo digerido ¡por el tarado de Shun! — Mejor ya quédatela… quedé en ir a la heladería con Lync… ¡Nos vemos luego! —Salí corriendo según al plan que mi madre me había explicado, pues era seguro que Shun se me pegaría poniendo su terquedad en acompañarme.

Últimamente Shun tiene sus choques con Lync, desde la vez que por accidente tropecé y desgraciadamente aterricé sobre mi rosado compañero no me deja ir a ningún lado con él. Seguramente lo malinterpretó como otra cosa cuando solo fue una caída… Apresuradamente llegué al lugar del encuentro, no tardé mucho en ubicar a mi amigo y con sonrisa en la cara me acerqué a él. Tengo idea de por qué me pidió venir…

— Creí que llegarías hasta media noche al estilo cenicienta —Se burló cuando me vio llegar tan apresurada. Saqué la lengua en un gesto de reproche y seguidamente escuché una carcajada de su parte…

Sin duda ya no era el enano de cabello rosa, estaba más alto que yo y con la cara que tiene suele hacerle competencia a mi hermano a la hora de ser acosado por otras chicas. Creo que sin querer me gano el odio de mis compañeras, tener a Keith y Lync de amigos es un lío muy grande, pero ser hermana de Shun, la que es abrazada y en ocasiones y con intentos malévolos receptora de besos en la frente hace hervir a la multitud femenina. Por más que le digo que no haga eso en la escuela no me escucha, estoy segura que disfruta ver mi agonía en el salón de clases.

— Cállate, tuve que correr mucho o si no alguien me seguiría —Dejé bien en claro que se trataba del ogro de mi hermano… ¿Creyeron que olvidaría ese apodo con el paso del los años? ¡Ni hablar! Le queda como anillo al dedo. Mi amigo solo soltó una risa burlesca.

— ¿Sigues siendo la sobreprotegida? —Me sonrojé notoriamente me decidí comenzar con mi estrategia de contraataque.

— Sí, me pregunto ¿Keith estará por aquí? —De inmediato calló dejando en su lugar un rostro demasiado ruborizado. La chica pelinaranja rió sonoramente a la vez que el joven pelirosa le miraba de mala manera.

— Déjate de tus bromas… aunque… ya te imaginarás a que te llamé ¿Verdad? —Por más que intentaba cambiar su avergonzada expresión le era completamente inútil. Siempre que mencionaba a Keith esa era la cara que daba el resultado, y aunque me lo propusiera siempre terminaba riéndome.

Hace un par de años recuerdo que Lync me confesó que le gustaba alguien, yo jamás di con quien era ya que me ponía a pensar en una chica. Pero no… resulta que le gustaba ¡otro chico! No me opuse ni nada por el estilo, pero si estuve rogando a que me dijera quien era el "afortunado". Tan solo contestó mi pregunta y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar haber escuchado el nombre de Keith como respuesta. No sabía que pensar en esos momentos, sin duda que solo solté una risa de lo más hipócrita.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —Sonreí a más no poder de la pura emoción de algo que aún no me confirmaba. Cuando el asintió poco me falta para que gritara de alegría. Ambos preferimos sentarnos en una de las bancas que allí había y luego comprar nuestro helado.

— Fue extraño… realmente creí que me dejaría allí solo o sencillamente me ignoraría. No fue así… ¿Está bien, verdad?— No me fijé en qué momento se acostó a lo largo del asiento y dejó reposar su cabeza en mis piernas. Siempre que le veía inseguro de algo caía en cuenta que aunque fuera un poco más alto que yo no dejaba de ser un año menor. Como decir que es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Sin prestar atención a su pregunta comencé a trenzarle algunos mechones de su cabello, sin duda que cuando se diera cuenta haría un escándalo como siempre lo suele armar.

¿En verdad no siento nada por Keith? Sé que éramos unos niños nada más, pero antes solía pasarme las horas del día preguntándome que estaría haciendo. Incluso llegué a la conclusión que me gustaría ser Mira, para así verlo todo el tiempo, claro está que me arrepentí al saber que no podía pasar nada entre hermanos. Me sentí observada por esos ojos azules, seguramente me exigían respuesta.

— La verdad… — ¡Vamos Alice! ¡Tienes que decírselo! ¿Verdad? Ya no eres una niña como antes, debería saber que sientes por él— para nada, no te preocupes —De algún manera me sentí aliviada, pero… a la vez un poco perturbada. Aún no entiendo cómo me es tan sencillo rechazar sentimientos que tuve por años de una manera tan sencilla. El pelirosa me sonrió a la vez que comenzó a enredar en uno de sus dedos un mecho de cabello perteneciente en mi fleco.

— ¿Segura? —Asentí sonriente.

Se levantó lentamente y se desbarató las trenzas que yo me había puesto a hacer en su cabello. Pude jurar que me reclamaría por eso pero no me dijo absolutamente, solo ladeó su cabeza a modo de negación. Me extendió la mano para que me pusiera en pie y la tomé. Solo fueron un par de metros antes de llegar al local, pedí una paleta de chocolate y almendras mientras que mi amigo solo una de fresa.

Lync no dejaba de mirarme con burla y realmente ya me estaba cansando ser su payaso sin saber la causa de eso. Lo miré esperando respuesta, pero solo sonrió.

— ¿Por qué tanta risa?

— Se ve que eres muy apegada a Shun —Definitivamente no proceso información… a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver él? — Lo digo por que como él siempre te compra dulces de chocolate ahí vas tú y pides lo mismo, incluso cuando no está —Me enrojecí, no sé si de vergüenza o enojo. La realidad era que adoro el chocolate, no por mi hermano. Seguro que Lync está delirando con el calor que hay.

Caminamos por uno de los muchos corredores que ese parque. Es de mis sitios favoritos, entre tantos árboles apenas llega la luz al suelo sin mencionar que ese olor a madera en el aire me fascina. Me pregunto si será legal hacer una casa en un parque público…

— ¿Irás a la dichosa visita al zoológico? —Me preguntó mi rosado amigo que se concentraba en no derramar ni una sola gota su helado. Hace minutos atrás estuvo a punto de tropezarse pero tuvo la suerte de recuperar el equilibro rápido.

— Si, solo espero que al menos sea divertida ¿Recuerdas la visita al museo? —Reí

— Ace llegó tarde y como olvidó su entrada los guardias no lo dejaban pasar… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No paraba de gritar auxilio a Mira —Ambos nos reímos.

Era lógico que siendo amigos desde pequeños no haya casi nada de secretos entre nosotros, incluso podemos hacernos bromas pesadas y aún así nos reímos. En el cumpleaños re Mira quisimos hacerle un pastel de chocolate, claro está que en vez de usar los huevos para hacer la masa terminamos en una guerra de pollitos aún no nacidos. Si bien Runo casi nos mata por el desastre en su cocina, pero igual nos la pasamos muy bien.

Seguimos platicando un buen rato, ya era un poco tarde y tenía mucho para hacer en casa, comenzando por soportar a mi hermano quién probablemente me molestaría hasta ver qué rayos estuve haciendo, debía limpiar el patio y darle de comer a esos pescaditos de nuestro mini lago. Tan solo pensar en todo esto me quita las ganas de regresar pero todos modos tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

— ¡Volví! —Avisé deslizando la puerta. Mi mamá estaba cocinando algo que olía de maravilla, tan solo me escuchó se giró repentinamente con una cara como si quisiera advertirme algo. Tan solo fue cuestión de segundos en entender su gesto, pero era tarde.

— Iremos a acomodar la habitación… —Shun me jalaba de la muñeca y con gran facilidad me arrastraba al segundo piso. Ya me las cobraría, ¡No puedo creer que ella vea como me están raptando y no haga nada por salvarme!

Tan solo entramos a la habitación y me empujó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Al querer levantarme di con los cestos de ropa sucia, estaban vacíos. Auch, tras que era mi semana de lavado… sí que tendré problemas. Alcanzo a escuchar como es colocado el seguro de la puerta, en caso que quisiera escapar eso me detendría lo suficiente como para detenerme. Tragué en seco.

— Se puede saber… ¿Qué demonios te dio el valor de dejarme todo el trabajo a mí? —No estaba enojado, estaba en broma, pero eso no me iba a salvar. Conociéndolo o me dejaba encerrada poniendo candado por fuera o buscaba como torturarme. Me tensé cuando sus ojos se desviaron a mi peluche con forma de conejo, aún lo conservo y suelo llevarlo cuando salgo a algún lado. Me divierte ver la cara de fastidio que pone Shun al verlo, parece que quisiera desmembrarlo. La única diferencia de mi muñeco en estos años es que ahora tiene un moño negro en el cuello, como si fuera una corbata. Shun me lo regaló en un cumpleaños pero noté que le quedaba mejor al conejo que a mí, solo muy de vez en cuando es que se lo quito.

Lo tomó de repente de mi cama y se apresuró en salir, me dio risa ver como el solo cayó en su trampa, pues se retrasó un poco con la puerta dándome así tiempo de alcanzarle a rozar la playera que vestía. Ya iba con dirección a la escalera, si lograba salir de la casa estoy segura de no poder alcanzarlo. No sé qué demonios se pasó por mi cabeza que me impulsó a saltar.

— ¿¡Qué rayos…! —Escuché que gritó Shun cuando me le aferré al cuello. Debió dar un mal paso pues terminamos rodando por las escaleras.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio y falta de sensibilidad en los que estuve atrapada, y ojalá me hubiera quedado así pero no… de repente sentí una horrible punzada que atravesaba mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos topándome con una mirada de reproche de Shun. Estaba sobre mí y con uno de sus brazos sujetó mi cabeza evitando que me golpeara y se murieran mis neuronas restantes. De no ser porque moví mis manos no me hubiera fijado que me estaba agarrando a su playera tensando por completo la tela, su respiración estaba agitada igual o peor que la mía. En un rápido visaje vi que Shun tenía en una de sus rodillas una gran cortada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó ignorando por completo su herida, cuando yo asentí él se movió para levantarse y ayudarme a mí también.

Seguro que mamá debía estar afuera, si hubiera escuchado ese escándalo hubiera entrado corriendo a ver qué ocurría. Rápidamente dejé a Shun sentado en unos de los escalones, más por obligación que por gusto. Me fui directo al en donde teníamos guardado el botiquín y saqué un poco de algodón el cual empapé de alcohol. Shun debió sentir el olor de lo que le pondría porque me miró de mala cara.

— No te quejes… —Me le adelanté.

Una vez sentada en el suelo comencé a desinfectarle la herida, en varias ocasiones se guardó una queja o alguna maldición. Conociendo su inmenso ego y orgullo no se pondría a llorar por más que le doliera. La puerta se abrió, eso es igual a problemas…

— ¿¡Qué pasó! —Preguntó nuestra madre algo asustada.

— Iba corriendo y me tropecé, ya se quitará luego… —Odio que mienta para no meterme en problemas. Ella estaba por regañarle pero no la dejé.

— De hecho fue mi culpa, Shun bajaba la escalera pero no sé por qué fue que le salté encima… nos caímos los dos. Lo siento —Sin tiempo que perder comenzó a revisarme los brazos y mis piernas buscando alguna herida la cual no había. Suspiró y finalmente vendó la rodilla de mi hermano, el muy descarado estaba tan fresco como una lechuga. Cómo me desespera esa actitud tan despreocupada. Después de esto nos dio el sermón del día, ya teníamos rato sin estar en problemas, pero que conste que él comenzó todo.

¡Finalmente! Un día en que llego a clases sin haber tenido una conversación sarcástica con el hígado con patas que se supone que estoy emparentada legalmente. El día realmente se estaba pasando demasiado rápido, después de todo ya había comenzado los dichosos torneos deportivos. Ninguno de nuestros amigos participaría así que se podía tomar como unas tres horas libres, aunque ya me comenzaba a preocupar. Tengo rato sin ver a mi hermano.

— Ya vengo Runo, veré si compro un refresco… ¿Quieres algo? —Me ofrecí.

— No gracias, comí suficiente hace rato

Me dirigía a mi destino pero vi a Shun tomar una dirección, su gesto me pareció de intriga así que opté por seguirlo. Lo perdí de vista pero ciertas voces me orientaron nuevamente. Sé que no es bueno espiar a las personas y si me hermano se entera que me puse a seguirlo me mataría, pero… la intriga es intriga. Definitivamente esa fuerza que controla el universo me odia, bien dice que la curiosidad mata al gato.

— Se puede saber ¿Por qué pareciera que me odias? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo para que me trates así… —Definitivamente era la voz de Keith, pero sonaba distinta… estaba enojado. Espero que el orgullo de mi hermano no haga que terminen peleando, y encima seguramente es una tontería.

Desde hace un tiempo que no se peleaban verbalmente, solo se miraban con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. No entiendo qué rayos le pasa al idiota de Shun, últimamente es demasiado grosero con Keith. Incluso cuando ni siquiera habla directamente con él.

— No te odio, solo te digo que te alejes de ella. Tenía entendido que eras pareja de Volan, entonces déjala en paz ¿Quieres? —Espero que no sea… ¿Acaso Keith está interesado en una chica aún cuando ya está saliendo con Lync? No creo, no sería tan cínico como para sonreírle de esa manera todas las mañanas.

— Alice es mi amiga, tengo derecho a estar con ella — Varias veces creí que al escuchar esta frase sentiría una daga atravesándome, pero en realidad me sentí tranquila… alcancé a distinguir que se daba vuelta hacía mi dirección, alterada busqué manera de salir de esa situación. Sin duda me demoré por algo último que escuché, y definitivamente me dejó en gran intriga — ¿No será que me pides que me aleje, porque estás enamorado de ella? —Quería escuchar pero… mis piernas se lanzaron a correr. Parecía un cachorro que corría con el rabo entre las patas.

Son tonterías. Shun es mi hermano, podrá ser un poco posesivo y celoso pero no por eso quiera decir que me vea con otros ojos ¿Verdad? Keith malinterpreta las cosas, pero… ¿Entonces por qué salí corriendo en lugar de escuchar la respuesta? No sé quien está peor… si Keith por creer que mi hermano está enamorado de mí, o yo por comenzar a sentir mariposas en el estómago de tan solo imaginar que eso sea verdad.

Ayer no fue mi mejor día. Digo ayer por que ya son las tres de la madrugada y sigo sin poder cerrar el ojo. Tanto de la emoción del paseo de hoy como sobre lo que mencionó Keith en la escuela. No sé qué pensar realmente… en primera ¿Debería estarme cuestionando esto? ¡Para nada! Debería dejar de actuar como una niñita de cinco años enamorada de su hermano de dieciséis o más, que se yo. En todo el día de ayer no pude hablar con Shun sin ponerme nerviosa, eh de suponer que él se fijó pero no me dijo nada.

Me di la vuelta en mi cama. Shun tiene rato de estarse moviendo, creo que debe ser sonámbulo…

— ¡Alice…! —Perfecto… ahora incluso me molesta en sus sueños. Me pregunto qué ha de estar pasando por su cabeza. Me pregunto si no tendrá frío, solo tiene una sábana y no está precisamente gruesa. Repitió un par de veces más mi nombre, estaba oscuro pero podía ver su silueta.

Pensé en ignorarle, el mencionaba disfrutar cuando yo tenía pesadillas. Ojo por ojo… era mi turno de burlarme. O al menos eso quiero. No hay duda que cuando tiene oportunidad de reírse lo hace sin remordimientos, pero siempre me ayuda a superar el problema, creo que sería algo ingrato de mi parte dejarlo así ¿Verdad? Sí, sí, Alice… ya sé que me arrepentiré de esto…

Me levanté con dirección a su cama y me senté a su lado lo más suave que pude. Al momento de tocarlo él se levantó de golpe, miré su almohada la cual estaba presionando contra sí mismo como intentando hacer una barrera entre nosotros dos. Jamás me había rechazado y se sentía extraño recibir una indirecta a que me alejara. Definitivamente lo que sea que soñara era demasiado impresionante en quién sabrá qué sentido… estaba sudado a pesar que había una temperatura helada. Dejó salir un suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me miró un buen rato en absoluto silencio su mirada tenía o aparentaba enojo, confusión… ¿Lujuria? Imposible…no entendía el motivo de su reacción así que intenté ponerle mi mano en su hombro. La apartó de un golpe.

— Yo… lo siento… no sé qué te hice —Estaba al borde del llanto. Esa actitud suya me enoja pero en esta ocasión me dolió. Me levanté para retirarme a mi cama nuevamente pero antes que lograra zafarme él me jaló de la muñeca, me dolió. Mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza en su pecho que me llegué a preguntar si fui yo la única adolorida.

— Perdón… —Respiraba muy agitado. En verdad me tenía preocupada…

— ¿De qué? —Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, vagamente me llegó el recuerdo del día en que nos peleamos de niños, terminamos abrazados de la misma forma. Solo que la que estaba desesperada era yo… el aire que él exhalaba me daba cosquillas cuando rozaban mi cuello.

— Créeme que estuve a punto de hacerte algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir de por vida… —Un escalofrío me recorrió. ¿Arrepentirse de por vida? No se me ocurre nada que pueda ser tan malo…

Le resté importancia Shun volvió a acomodarse en su lugar. Yo me iba de nuevo al mío pero otra vez fui detenida aunque en esta ocasión con mucha más suavidad. Me giré para intentar verlo entre tanta oscuridad.

— ¿Acaso me dejarás durmiendo solo cuando tuve un sueño raro? Vaya manera de pagarme las desveladas cuando eras una niñita que creía que la casa tenía fantasmas… —Golpe bajo. En primera porque es verdad, siempre terminaba durmiendo abrazada a mi hermano gracias al pánico que me atrapaba.

— Solo por hoy…—Reí mientras me acomodaba a su lado. Si antes no podía dormir mucho menos ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Después de una semana (o más) al fin me doy la vuelta por acá. Espero y si no me disculpo, les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ Seguro que el próximo lo podré subir más rápido, ya tengo un buen avance jeje ya si me tardo es porque ando en uno que otro problema o etapa depresiva (¿?) XD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_Me alegra mucho que te gustara el pasada y como te dije hace no mucho, ya logré terminar este ^^ Aunque debería agradecer yo por tus ideas y apoyo :3  
>Arigato! Neechan! =D<br>PD: ojala suba el próximo más rápido que este. _

**Anzu Kazami:**_ Igual espero yo, pero por lo visto no le afectó en mucho… se le ve muy animada ¬w¬ XD  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Muchas gracias por la molestia del review, espero a isa-chan de vuelta, estoy segura que podrá con ello :D  
>Gracias!<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja lo busqué como excusa para hacer un momento de hermanos (¿) Suerte con el resultado de tus exámenes, y no creo, diría que leer fics tan temprano es comenzar bien el dia XD  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Seguro que Masquerade tiene fiebre…xD muchas gracias por el review :3  
>Espero subir el próximo más rápido<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Muchas gracias :D me alegra mucho que te agrade ^w^_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jejeje espero que logres entender (no se si quedó muy claro) lo que le pasó a Shun en el final… jeje, si es así creo que será mejor separarse un poco de Alice UwU  
>Gracias por el review y gomen por la tardanza!<em>

**Amaya Kuso: **_Gracias por la sardina y el review Muajaja tendré que desayunar mañana (?) :3 _

**Kiranathas yue: **_Muchas gracias ^^ espero que te siga agradando la trama jeje, gracias por el review :D_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Ya ves que no era el final de FT? Jejeje muchas gracias por el review are-chan y sin duda que hacen lindo par, un celoso y una llorona xD  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**aki kazami: **_See la verdad, aunque digamos que odiamos en el fondo sabemos que no es verdad TwT  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**¿Quejas, sugerencias, reviews, sardinas?  
>Onegai! *w*<strong>


	11. Mordida

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Apaga esa luz… intento dormir —Escuché una voz muy cercana a mí. Reaccioné lentamente fijándome en qué manera me había acostado. Shun estaba cómodamente dormido mientras me abrazaba por la cintura estrechándome así contra su cuerpo, me siento como un peluche gigante. Yo en cambio no me imagino cómo demonios pude conciliar el sueño durmiendo a lado de tal ogro, ni yo misma lo sé. Eso sí, acepto que está agradablemente calentito salvándome de una hipotermia segura en la noche anterior.<p>

Al ver la hora en el pequeño reloj de un mueble me levanté a toda prisa, íbamos tarde, muy tarde. El dormilón se negaba a bajar del mundo de sueños por lo que llegué a fastidiarme de estarle insistiendo tanto. Finalmente tiré de la sábana y me sonrojé al instante. Ese idiota. Por más que le diga que se coloque la playera para dormir siempre me ignora. Ya Shun estaba en tercero de secundaria, y tenía 16 años. Cuando éramos niños no parábamos de preocuparnos a qué hora saldríamos a jugar, pero ahora, mi hermano se preocupaba de cómo zafarse de sus acosadoras al igual que yo. Aunque en mi caso, el acoso era para interrogarme de los gustos de él. Me hartaba tanta hipocresía y detesto que solo me sigan para preguntarme de Shun. Si tanto lo alaban pues que le pregunten ellas, hasta donde sé soy su hermana menor, no su representante.

— ¡Shun! ¡Cuántas veces te digo que te pongas camisa para dormir! —Apenas y se movió para bostezar.

— Sí que no dejas descansar — me había jalado de la muñeca tumbándome nuevamente sobre él. Encima tiene el molesto descaro de abrazarme fuertemente por la cintura para impedir que me quite. Sin muchas ideas decidí clavarle una mordida en el brazo y de la fuerza le dejé una marca. —Lo bueno que estoy seguro que no tienes rabia…— se limpió la marca con cierto gesto de dolor para al fin dejarme salir. Y por más que quisiera borrar esa mueca adolorida le fue difícil, había puesto todas mis fuerzas en mi mandíbula, creo que mordí igual o más fuerte que un lagarto.

Hice un verdadero tiradero en nuestra habitación, lo peor es que Shun se había pasado todo el fin de semana limpiando el desorden que la mayoría de las veces yo hago. No le daría ninguna gracia ver blusas, pantalones y faldas en todos lados. Giré para ver como él seguía envuelto en la misma sábana, claro… como a él no le dicen nada o si lo hacen no le importa puede tardarse todo el día si así se le da su gana. Obviamente no corro con la misma suerte.

— Tonto… apúrate que vamos tarde— me moví hacia el baño lo más rápido posible. Eran un problema cuando Shun entra primero, a propósito se tomaba su tiempo para luego verme apresurada.

Escuché como se movía la manija de la puerta, Shun sabía que tenía puesto el seguro. Ya tenía tiempo o diría yo años en que lo saqué a patadas en el rato que me estaba bañando. Sí, tuvimos una pelea pero finalmente se resignó a respetar la línea. Claro… eso no evita que me siga jodiendo con tal de hacerme pasar un rato de enojo. El agua tibia me hizo estremecer, poco a poco me fui desentumeciendo el cuerpo pero con el efecto secundario que el cálido clima de la ducha me provocó algo de sueño. Espero no caer dormida a medio baño. Sería una muy mala escena que me encontraran desmayada sin ninguna prenda en la tina.

— Si me queda la marca de la mordida tendrás graves problemas con una turba de chicas molestas…— Me decía desde a fuera de la habitación donde me aseaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía razón, ese grupo de mujeres con hormonas alteradas eran un gran problema, pero hoy yo no estaría para lidiar con ellas. Como celebración de fin de curso iríamos de visita a un zoológico de la ciudad. Más bien afueras de la ciudad. El punto era que me esforzaría en disfrutar este día prácticamente libre.

— Eso ya lo veremos…— le respondí entre risas.

Cuando salí de mi ducha entró mi hermano con toda la pereza del mundo. Iba a reclamarle que se diera prisa, pero me abstuve al percatarme que en vez de dormirse más tiempo se había colocado a recoger mi ropa que recién estaba hecha un desastre. No le agradecí. Seguramente si se me ocurría decir un simple "gracias" se haría el desentendido, así que mejor ni gastaba saliva.

Salimos a toda velocidad, no sé desde cuando tengo tan buena condición física pero lograba hacerle competencia a mi hermano a la hora de correr. No me cabía duda que era la emoción de ir en grupo a aquella reserva ecológica. Debían tener algo similar a una granja, con suerte habrá lindo conejos esponjosos para molestar al cascarrabias de Shun. Al parecer odia a esas bolitas de dulzura porque soy muy apegada a mi peluche de conejo.

Creo que los milagros si existen. Pues a pesar de que nos levantamos tarde logramos llegar a tiempo para el paseo. Shun se despidió de mí con la misma rutina de revolverme los cabellos y luego se dirigió hacia su grupo. Por algún motivo me gustaría que cambiara su manera de decir adiós, esa me molesta. Toda la escuela iría, pero los camiones se organizaron para repartirse por salón.

— Hola Alice…— Saludó un sonriente Lync apareciendo por completo de la nada. Seguro que si estaba aún por aquí era porque estaba desorientado.

Seguramente no lo mencioné antes pero Lync se había vuelto mi mejor amigo. A pesar que estábamos en grados totalmente distintos nos entendemos muy bien. Lo que no me queda claro es porqué en ocasiones Shun parecía fulminarlo con la mirada, incluso diría que parece celoso… suena chistoso si recordamos que de pequeños también odiaba a Keith. Sabía de hermanos celosos, pero jamás se me ocurrió que en esa lista estaría el mío. Claro que los problemas de Shun y Keith me dejan mal sabor de boca al recordar lo que parecían estar hablando hace unos días.

A pesar que había un muy notoria caos el entusiasmo no se me apagaba. Esto definitivamente sería interesante, jamás logré convencer a cierta persona que me acompañara al zoológico y el hecho de estar en esta situación me provoca una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Si buscas a Keith ya debe estar en su autobús a punto de salir, los de prepa se van primero y si es tu grupo está por allá— era notorio a que venía y le indiqué hacia donde.

Nuestro amigo Rubio, y ahora la pareja de Lync cursaba en tercer semestre de preparatoria. Cuando surgieron los rumores entre Lync y Keith fue una gran polémica. En primer lugar estaba la turba de chicas furiosas, unas eran del lado del pelirosa y otras del rubio; después se encontraba la muy notoria diferencia de edades; finalmente y creo que mejor argumentada es que ambos son chicos. A mí esto no me importa, si dos personas quieren estar juntas pueden estarlo.

— Que rápida… de todos modos gracias— Se sonrojó brevemente. Regresó brevemente para agregar algo— Runo dijo que te vería en el autobús… creo que te iba a guardar un lugar…— me avisó para irse corriendo con sus compañeros. Lo había olvidado, se supone que debía encontrarme con ella desde hace ya una media hora. Va a matarme si no me doy prisa.

Me dirigí a mi grupo. Ya todos estaban a bordo del autobús. Que afortunada en llegar cinco minutos antes de que partieran. Subí entusiasmada y rápidamente me encontré con una resaltante cabellera azulada entre las demás cabezas oscuras. Me acerqué a ella y me devolvió una mirada de reproche por la tardanza. Dejé mi pequeño bolso a un lado de mí y alegre me lancé a mi asiento.

— ¿Hora de disfrutar? —Preguntó mi amiga al ver mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No lo dudes… —Le di un suave empujón con mis brazos. De repente mi gesto se opacó, no sé qué rayos me recordó la pesadilla de Shun.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza, pero al ver que no se lo creyó tomé aire para hablar.

—Pues…—No sabía cómo comenzar así que hablé sin delicadeza alguna— hoy en la madrugada parecía que Shun tuvo un sueño raro, pero no me quiso decir que era… me dejó con la curiosidad —Díganme chismosa o como quieran, pero es que en realidad me dejó intrigada. Ese amargado no es sencillo de asustar, quisiera saber qué cosa logró ponerlo así.

— Si tan solo hablara dormido como tú —Se burló de la verdad. Una vez me invitó a una pijamada y según las chicas prácticamente narré todo mi sueño mientras dormía. No sé si sea verdad, pero prefiero sin duda no averiguarlo.

— Solo repetía mi nombre… es gracioso para alguien que dice que no malgasten el suyo —Sentí la mirada de Runo encajada en mí. Al mirarla noté cierto sonrojo en su rostro — ¿Pasa algo? —

Ella agitó su cabeza intentado tomar su compostura.

— ¿Solo pasó eso?

Ella esperaba un sí como respuesta… ¿Verdad?

— Lo desperté y dijo algo de hacer algo que se arrepentiría… incluyéndome. A fin de cuentas me pidió que durmiera con él, fue todo —Estaba aún más roja.

Tragó en seco.

— Me suena increíble saber que dormiste con tu hermano, el cual según tú tiene la manía de dormir sin playera solo por molestarte, sin duda las chicas te alabarían por conseguir tal hazaña—Ahora la que tenía la cara colorada era yo. Debí omitir eso último que mencioné— En fin… mientras no sea el tipo de sueños que creo no me preocupa —No entendí y por más que le insistí no quiso responderme.

Al sentir que el motor se puso en marcha todos gritaban de emoción, unos escuchaban música y alguna que otra pareja parecían estarse mimando. Comí una galleta que nos ofreció una amiga de la misma aula, para haberlas preparado ella siendo la primera vez le quedaron muy sabrosas.

Cruzamos avenidas, y muchas calles hasta llegar al inicio de una carretera. Miraba los árboles que parecía estar corriendo en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, cuando en realidad nosotros nos movíamos. En un carril estuvimos cerca de otro autobús. Por una ventana vi a Fabia y Dan. Parecía estar jugando en la consola del chico y por la expresión del castaño diría que mi amiga le ganó notoriamente. Detrás… cuando miré el asiento de atrás se me revolvió el estómago y cierto enojo se produjo dentro de mí.

Una chica parecía intentar besar a mi hermano mientras este esquivaba sin problema alguno. Me daba la idea de que en realidad disfrutaba estar acosado por aquella tipa, mientras que yo me sentía extraña, entre triste y enojada. Finalmente mi termómetro de tolerancia terminó al momento de que después de todo el rodeo el asunto terminó en un beso. Y lo que más me enojó fue saber que el que había acortado la distancia entre ambas bocas había sido Shun. Me encolericé y jalé la cortina. Pero no tenía caso. Tendría que verle la cara cuando bajáramos, y eso era justo ahora. Ya habíamos llegado.

— No puedo sentir mis piernas…—se quejó Lync moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Los demás reían o comentaban algo que debía dar gracia, pues al ver mi seriedad y falta de humor con todas las bromas no evitaron preocuparse. Me interrogaron cierto tiempo, incluso después de haber entrado al zoológico, el problema es que el más insistente era Shun. Para evitar tener que gritarle o armarle un drama a mi hermano preferí ignorarlo y adelantarme. A diferencia de otras ocasiones que me dejaba irme sin queja alguna en esta no fue así. Me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— no sabía cómo describir su mirada. Parecía saber que había hecho algo malo, pero no entendía que cosa era.

— Suéltame, y por una vez en la vida, déjame en paz— me zafé y busqué refugio cerca de un profesor que caminaba por el lugar. No sabía qué cosas sacar de conversación con el docente responsable de nuestro grupo, pero decir idioteces ante un maestro a tener que estar con mi hermano, no había necesidad de preguntarse dos veces… prefería al maestro.

Sabía que me había pasado en mi actitud con él, pero lo que menos quería era reventar de mi paciencia y terminar enojándome más con aún. Para mi ignorarlo era difícil, así que sería más sencillo no hablarle si era yo la que lo hacía enojar. Me llamó un par de veces, pero ese mismo par de veces lo pasé por alto. En algún momento se desesperaría y terminaría mandándome de "visita" a quién sabe dónde con una sola palabra, eso era justo lo que quería que hiciese. Que masoquista soy ¿Verdad?

— Alice… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Shun?— me habló Runo intentando animarme de algo.

— ¿Te soy honesta? No lo sé… solo lo vi besarse con una tipa que ni al caso y terminé enojándome con él. Ahora estoy segura que también está molesto conmigo y quizás así sea mejor— terminé con esta tortura interna… de hecho me sentí un poco más aliviada, más no por eso feliz.

— ¿Acaso son celos?

Me giré estrepitosamente para mirarla con gesto de pánico.

— ¡Jamás! —Grité ruborizada hasta las orejas

— Te aseguro que no es malo… y yo que pensaba que el celoso era Shun. Veo que es mutuo— se reía. No me dio mucha gracia que digamos, pero era mejor acompañarla en el gesto o vendrían más preguntas.

Caminamos por un largo rato. Entrábamos de un lugar a otro, pude ver elefantes, panteras, jirafas entre muchísimos más animales que formaban parte del safari, y por desgracia en varias ocasiones tuve que toparme con él. Siempre que veía que intentaba acercarse de inmediato tomaba la dirección opuesta arrastrando conmigo a Runo. Luego me disculparé por no haberla dejado disfrutar el recorrido en el lugar. Ya habíamos visto todo excepto el serpentario. Quedamos de entrar cuando Runo volviera de buscar una bebida.

Un poco aburrida me levanté para caminar entre la arboleda. Varias aves cruzaban los cielos en completa libertad, realmente era un sitio precioso. De mi bolsa se cayó uno de mis lapiceros que llevaba en caso de tener que tomar nota alguna. Al agacharme escuché una hoja moverse, creyendo que debió ser alguna semilla de los árboles lo pasé por alto. Pero me horroricé al sentir un dolor punzante en el tobillo. Una serpiente…

— ¡Oh no!— Grité entrando en pánico y moví con fuerza la pierna para que el reptil sin patas saliera volando. Al escuchar mi grito uno de los cuidadores tomó rápidamente al animal evitando que escapara. Rápidamente otra persona más me colocó una especie de torniquete y luego me cargó y llevó a lo que sería una enfermería.

Me comenzaron unos dolores de cabeza ligeros, estaba casi segura que esa cosa era venenosa y en algún rato pasaría a mejor vida si me daban la noticia de no haber algún antídoto disponible.

— Se lo que piensas pero cálmate, lo mucho que te pasará será algún mareo o fiebre…— entró a la habitación un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdosos. Parecía ser médico o conocedor del animal, pues descarté que tuviera algo que ver con medicinas al notar la ausencia de la bata blanca. Probablemente era asistente de algo — La toxina de su veneno sería mortal en caso que fueras un roedor, pero como no lo eres no te preocupes. Lamento todo esto, no sabíamos que esta serpiente estaba suelta, sobre todo porque no era parte de la exhibición. Debió llegar aquí por su cuenta— Me vendó la herida y con una despidida salió de la sala. Me había avisado de que podría irme cuando quisiera pero en realidad era mejor estar adentro, aquí es posible que no esté a salvo de algún otro accidente, pero al menos sí de mi hermano.

— ¿Estás bien?— entró corriendo Runo con un gesto totalmente aterrorizado. Asentí sonriente —Mira y Ace suspendieron su sesión de besos para avisarme que te había pasado, están afuera. Solo podía pasar una persona —me explicó sin entrar en detalles. Era de notar que se había llevado un no muy grato susto, estaba claramente pálida, sin mencionar que respiraba muy agitadamente.

Le puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros para luego sonreír tranquilamente. Quería calmarla un poco.

— No es venenosa así que solo me marearé o algo así… lamento asustarte, de nuevo —Verdaderamente soy buena para llegar a ser una molestia de los demás. No hay un santo día en que no me meta en algún tipo de problema y alguien más tenga que ir a ayudarme.

— Ni lo menciones… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?— Se ofreció como si eso mejorara mi situación — ¿Un jugo? ¿Refresco?— No me apetecía nada de eso. Pero con tal de estar un rato sola asentí.

El lugar tenía olor a esos líquidos desinfectantes de los hospitales, pero con cierto toque más dulzón. En un armario estaban guardados diversas agujas y utensilios que probablemente eran usados para hacer un chequeo médico a los animales que tenía su hogar en este lugar. Siento un poco de frío, el aire acondicionado está en la temperatura más baja y esto de estar en ropa veraniega será un problema. Creo que terminaré con pulmonía.

Tenía ya unos diez minutos de que Runo se había ido. Me arrepentí de haberle pedido algo que no quería con tal de poder estar sola. Shun estaba en la puerta y no se veía muy alegre de verme vendada de la pierna por una mordedura de serpiente… de hecho, no sonaba bien por donde fuera que se escuchara. Lo primero que viene a la mente al escuchar serpiente suele ser "colmillos" y le sigue "veneno". Esto debería alterar cuando se anuncia una mordida de serpiente ¿Verdad?

— ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó intentando no verse tan serio. Se sentó a mi lado mirando fijamente el vendaje, como si así fuese a curarlo.

— Si, no era venenosa…— le avisé cortante. Quería que se fuera.

— Eso lo sé… Natalia me dijo que una serpiente te había mordido, al parecer escuchó a Runo hablar sobre eso, tan solo me dijo y vine a buscarte pero me aclararon que no era veneno mortal eso me alivió. Aunque no me refería a ese tema…— sentí que el ambiente frío se tornaba cada vez más caliente llegando al punto de sofocarme, eh de imaginar que esa chica a la que "acariciaba" en el autobús debía ser Natalia— ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?— Se decidió por ser directo… esto era lo que me faltaba.

Odio que me mire así.

¿Ahora qué digo? No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. Él está en todo derecho de salir con quién se le dé su regalada gana, podía hacerlo y yo no tenía nada que reclamar. Y pensar que me burlo de sus arranques de celos al verme con Lync quién no es más que un amigo para mí. Además él ya estaba interesando en alguien más.

— No es nada…— fui interrumpida

— No lo creo… en el autobús cerraste la cortina, ¿Fue por eso?— no había necesidad de especificar. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "eso". Se supone que me negaría o no respondería, pero adivinen… terminé dándole la razón. ¿Podría ser más patética? — Lamento el espectáculo… era eso o seguiría molestándome de por vida…— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Por qué demonios pedía disculpas? Runo se asomó a la habitación, pero al ver a Shun salió nuevamente. Cuando la necesito se desaparece… vaya mi ayuda.

— ¿Me disculpas?

— No…

Dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente ni le miraba. Creo que ese fue un grave error. De inmediato, al percibir mi distracción él me tomó del mentón girándome así el rostro. Lo próximo que sentí fue algo cálido en mis labios… era Shun. Me sonrojé y de inmediato intenté separarme pero me lo impidió, creo que debido a la confusión entreabrí mi boca a lo que él no desaprovechó colándose con suavidad. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos de ese modo pero no sé si fue de nerviosismo o gusto que me hizo sentirlo eterno.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! —Grité cubriendo mis labios con ambas manos por si se le ocurría repetir su travesura.

El inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza. Usualmente cuando se acomoda así es un "ni sueñes que te responderé"… esta vez fue una excepción.

— Bueno… si te enojaste por un beso, ¿Qué mejor manera que disculparse con otro? —Bostezó de lo más tranquilo, a simple vista podría decirse que para él nada fuera de lugar había ocurrido —Además… no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos besamos ¿O sí? — Vaya combo. Tanto el comentario en sí, como la sonrisa que utilizó sobre mí me hicieron cambiar mi color de piel a uno carmesí. Y lo peor es que sí tiene razón. Definitivamente no es la primera vez que nosotros, aún siendo hermanos, nos besamos.

Comenzó a reír. No esa risa burlona, reírse de verdad. Ese gesto se me contagió incluso a mí que termine acompañándolo en las carcajadas. Lo gracioso… no sabía ni por qué.

El ambiente estaba tenso, pero no como antes. Al menos la atmósfera era más tolerable. El ruido del "tic-tac" del contador del tiempo parecía ser el único sonido de la habitación. Casi llegaba a la conclusión que quedaría sorda de tanto silencio en esta… ¿Sala? Cómo sea que se llame.

Los minutos pasaron en mucho más silencio. Las manecillas del reloj de la pared se movían sonoramente, por la ventana se veía pasar a varios chicos en busca de algo. Las bocinas sonaron dando un aviso que teníamos 15 minutos para abordar los camiones de vuelta. Al intentar ponerme de pie el dolor en el tobillo hizo que me doblegara y de no ser por mi hermano hubiera caído al suelo.

— Vienes conmigo…— me ordenó cargándome en su espalda a pesar que me opuse claramente.

Quizás como tenía muchísimo tiempo que ya no me cargaba no me había percatado. Su espalda estaba firme y al levantarme se sentía como sus músculos se tensaban pero extrañamente parecían estar relajados a la vez. Al salir las chicas me miraban con cierta rabia, ¡ja! y eso que no vieron el espectáculo allá en la enfermería. Lo único que me faltaba… ahora sería comida viva por las demás compañeras de Shun.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Me confundí por completo al ver que estaba frente al autobús que era para los jóvenes de tercer grado de secundaria y hasta donde sé yo estoy en segundo, se supone que yo debía ir en el cual vine. No me respondió en absoluto solo me dejó sentada en una banca y se dirigió al profesor encargado de su grupo. Después de un momento volvió hacía mí con una risa en sus labios.

— Puedes venir conmigo… solo que no creo que Natalia quiera cederte su lugar así que te cargaré…— No tengo ni la menor idea de en qué momento entramos al vehículo. Solo reaccioné al verme sentada en sus piernas mientras que una rubia de ojos azules me miraba amenazadoramente.

Me encogí por puro reflejo. Estaba perfectamente consciente en que no podía hacerme o decirme algo en frente a Shun, era lógico que querría mantener su apariencia de chica dulce e inocente para intentar seducir a mi hermano. Que tonta… si supiera que pierde su tiempo.

— Yo no la veo enferma… sería mejor que…— Shun la calló con una mirada que parecía una indirecta de "te callas o te decapitaré" o eso imagino yo porque me dio la impresión que la querida "Naty" empalideció.

Me reí internamente aunque estaba segura que mi expresión burlona se me notaba pues la chica esa me lanzó una miradita que parecía gritarme con los ojos como iba a morirme. Eh de suponer que por ganas de regodearme el hecho de que Shun se preocupaba por mí fingí cansancio, así conseguí acurrucarme en el pecho de mi hermano mientras este posaba su quijada sobre mi cabeza. Estaba completamente segura que el color tomate que Natalia tenía era debido al enojo. Al acomodarme de tal manera fue para hacerle saber a esa chica su lugar, pero… no puedo evitar el sentirme reconfortada al estar así.

— ¿Te gusta hacerla enojar?— me murmuró al oído. El contacto de su aliento a mi oreja hizo estremecerme a la vez que mi piel se erizaba. Reí levemente y me aferré aún más a él en señal de una respuesta positiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez pude actualizar más rápido ^w^! La verd<strong>**ad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, entre todos es uno de mis favoritos *w* Diría que la próxima conti la pondré rápido pero mis maestros andan dejando mucho que hacer y luego yo de mente despistada y olvidadiza corro de un lado a otro cuando tengo que hacer una tarea que olvidaba… **

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_Sin duda crecieron, pero es muy posible que me centre más en Shun y Alice que en el resto. Aunque también habrán sus momentos ¬w¬ Esfuérzate en tu último examen! Tal como te dije, hoy subía la conti -w- Y por cierto… adoré tus dos dibujos *w*  
>Muchas gracias por el review Neechan! =D<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Y lo mejor, es que puede ser más celoso aún Jajaja… Si todos los hermanos mayores fueran así quisiera uno U.U pero no… por desgracias soy la mayor T-T jeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Ne Ne Hydron-kun UwU Maky-San tiene razón con eso del sueño de Shun… celoso y pervertido… eso es malo U.U  
>Gracias por el review! n.n<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_No me malinterpretes Shun… no te digo pervertido por acosar a tu hermana, sino por soñar cosas indebidas con ella UwU jeje espero que la suerte te escuche (yo necesito mucha últimamente :l)  
>Gracias por el review! :3<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_No lo dudes, aunque no mencioné que fuera el primero ¬w¬ Jajaja are-chan, ese no es el límite en los celos de ese orgulloso. Ya se verán luego  
>Gracias por el review =D<em>

**natsu kazami: **_Muchas gracias :) realmente me halaga saber que te gusta como escribo n.n  
>Domo Arigato! :3<em>

**aki kazami: **_Algo repentinos, pero ya crecieron XDDD por supuesto que tendrán sus peleas, ¿Qué hermanos no las tienen? :3 Sin peleas no son hermanos (?)  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Que iba a hacer? Que es lo peor que un hermano puede hacerle a su hermana? cofcof… proceso de reproducción… cofcof… ^^U Creo que eso puede explicarlo verdad? Por cierto, ¡No escuches a Masquerade-kun! es un pervertido Estela-san D:  
>Gracias por el review! y cuidado con ese rubio ¬¬ <em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Seeee ya era hora de que crecieran :3 y pz… gracias a los nervios de Alice aun no sabemos qué siente Shun por ella, pero fue muy raro lo de la enfermería… quien sabe UwU  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Por favor… ¿Alguna sardina y review? =^.^=**


	12. Obsequio

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El recorrido de vuelta fue tan tranquilo y ya que estaba tan agotada eh de suponer que caí media dormida tan solo me acomodé sobre mi hermano. Después de todo el problema que le hice pasar para que dejara de quejarme terminé acomodándome tan plácidamente, claro que hubiera estado aún mejor si no estuviera cierta chica que me aniquilaba indirectamente. El sol quemaba mi piel, pero yo de perezosa no quise moverme para cerrar la cortina; probablemente si Shun no lo hubiese hecho yo estaría bronceada únicamente de un lado de mi cara.<p>

— Gracias… —Musité. Sentí como vibró levemente su pecho al emitir una risa ahogada.

Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a la escuela, yo seguía un poco adormilada. Shun parecía una bolsa de calor, eso, más el aroma con un leve toque de menta que desprendía era igual a algún tipo de píldora tranquilizante para dormir. Las puntas de algunos mechones de su cabello caían en mi oreja y cerca al cuello, fueron varias veces las que me estremecí y un par de veces que tuve que moverme. No le debió dar mucha gracia eso de estarme acomodando a cada rato ya que mencionaba algo de calmarse, seguro que andaba tan nervioso intentando no reclamarme sobre el susto de este día, aunque dudo que esa fuera la causa de su muy poco autocontrol.

— Alice… —Hay algo que me dice que no saben respetar una siesta. Abrí mis ojos, topándome con mi hermano.

Me tuvo que avisar un par de veces antes para que lograra despertarme. El dolor de la mordida ya era menos y podía apoyarme un poco mejor, pero de igual manera seguía ardiendo. E incluso aumentaron más las punzadas cuando Natalia queriendo ayudarme, rozó con su zapato mi vendaje. Según ella fue accidental, han de notar que no le creo absolutamente nada… esta chica es peor que cualquier víbora ponzoñosa. Podría asegurar que si una víbora la mordiera, moriría primero el pobre animal.

Al intentar disminuir el dolor al negarme apoyar el pie en el suelo no vi una pequeño desnivel en la división de los asientos. Sin querer tropecé y probablemente me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe de no ser porque Shun alcanzó a jalarme hacia él. Aunque caímos los dos no fue doloroso, el asiento estaba suave, aunque me golpeé la frente con el respaldo. Creo que hoy no es mi día.

— ¡Shun…! —Gritó la rubia, pero se silenció al ver que mi hermano ni le tenía en cuenta.

— ¿Dolió el golpe? —Me preguntó entre burla y preocupación, y aunque la interrogante fue dirigida a mí no fui yo quien la respondió.

— Seguro y está bien, solo a de querer mimos de su hermano mayor ¿Verdad Alice? —La rubia compañera de Shun me sonrió tan hipócritamente que me revolvió el estómago. Honestamente no había conocido a alguien tan desesperante, o más bien, desesperada por conseguir la atención que tanto anhelaba— No deberías hacer que Shun pase un rato de preocupación solamente por querer un poquito de atención —Mi vaso, o más bien jarra de paciencia está a punto de desbordarse.

En definitiva me desespera.

— ¿Disculpa?...

— Quiero decir, seguro tiene tiempo que Shun no pasa tanto rato contigo. Debido a eso es que te metiste en problemas, de esa manera podrías volver en el autobús junto a tu hermano y estar a su lado… ¿Ves? ¡Son dos pájaros de un tiro! —Parecía haber descubierto algo que sería la noticia milenaria. Aunque claro está que se burla en mi cara.

Shun bufó con molestia, parece que no soy la única fastidiada por un ¿mal tercio? No sé si este término sea correcto, usualmente lo oigo en parejas… pero creo que puede ser válido.

— No es el caso, si hubiera planeado algo como eso ¿Por qué querría que una serpiente me mordiera? —Respondí irritada mientras que ella fingía inocencia— Y agradecería que no me hablaras como una niña pequeña…solo soy un año menor a ti—Prácticamente arrastrando mi tobillo herido bajé del autobús.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el aire comenzaba a volverse más frío. La despedida del resto de nuestros amigos fue muy rápida y proseguimos a irnos a casa. En la mayoría del camino pude ir por mi cuenta pero al momento de llegar a la arboleda, la cual comenzaba con el suelo a desnivel o un poco irregular, tenía que poner más fuerza haciendo que la herida comenzara a abrirse de nuevo. Quise hacerme la fuerte, pero me dolía al sentir mi piel tensarse debido al movimiento. Solo duré un par de pasos para nuevamente ser cargada de manera repentina y sin mi consentimiento. Sin duda me sentía como un costal de papas.

Me pregunto que tendrá la colonia de mi hermano, probablemente sedante o algo similar, pues nuevamente me estoy durmiendo. Pero lucharé por todos los medios para evitar eso. Tuve la suerte de que pasamos cerca de una heladería que aún estaba abierta, solo fue necesario de un par de súplicas para que nos redirigiéramos por una adictiva paleta de chocolate.

— ¿Quieres?

Le ofrecí. Me quedé dudando el porqué de esa gran sonrisa burlona que hizo luego de comer un pedazo de la paleta, pero una punzada en la cabeza me llevó a recordar algo de tiempo atrás. ¡Cierto! Esta escena ya la había sufrido, y el resultado fueron burlas de Shun por haberlo besado indirectamente. Todo el color comenzó a subirme por el rostro.

— Ah… ¿Ya lo recordaste? —Se dignó a preguntarme, mientras que yo por mi parte desvié mi cara. Shun soltó una risa apenas sonora— Lo tomaré como un sí…—

— ¿¡Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora!

No me respondió, solo se encogió de hombros con una socarrona risa en el rostro.

Al final terminé comiéndome la paleta de manera tan rápida debido a los nervios de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero realmente que me arrepentí de inmediato. Tenía esa sensación de querer más dulce en mi boca y la última tienda de la zona la habíamos pasado ya hace cinco minutos. Aún no me explico cómo es que soportamos una caminata de casi un tercio de la ciudad. Al intentar acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro divisé un pedazo de cubierta de chocolate en una de las mejillas de mi hermano. Sin duda aquella sensación en mi lengua se comenzó a alborotar más al saber que había una mínima cantidad de azúcar muy cerca.

Era imposible que usara mis manos, de lo contrario caería al suelo, y si le decía a Shun comería el dulce chocolate con tal de hacerme sufrir. Definitivamente cuando se trata de azúcar yo no razono. Cuando recobré mi sentido común noté como es que Shun me miraba todo sonrojado mientras que yo le lamía la mejilla. Definitivamente es mi nuevo record en estar sonrojada.

— ¡Lo… lo siento! —En otras circunstancias hubiera retrocedido un par de metros atrás, pero estar en su espalda me hace imposible esta acción.

Él igual estaba sonrojado, pero su respiración en vez de estar agitada como debería parecía más estar entrecortada. Tal y como cuando te emocionas o alteras por algo… claro que solo son mis ideas. Como si quisiera tener una hermana medio gato que se la pase lamiéndolo… eso no suena nada bien ¿Verdad? Creo que el juntarme tanto con Fabia y Dan ya me está afectando. Solo espero no ser malpensada o peor aún, pervertida…

— No importa, fue un accidente ¿No?

Estaba ¿decepcionado?

—Sí

No hubo mucho dialogo durante el resto del camino. Shun procesaba información mientras que yo me condenaba a muerte muy en el fondo de mi alma ¿En qué maldito momento es que yo hice algo como eso? Ni yo misma logro entenderlo… Solo pasaron minutos para quedar frente a las dos grandes puertas de nuestro hogar. Al entrar no nos topamos con nadie, así que mi hermano subió las escaleras con dirección a nuestra alcoba, poco después me dejó en nuestra habitación compartida.

— Iré a avisarle a mamá que llegamos…— salió de la habitación dejándome sentada en la cama. No tenía nada que hacer por lo que ya estaba algo aburrida, al mirar al suelo no pude desviar mis ojos de la zona de mi "pequeño" accidente con el reptil. Me retiré con mucho cuidado la venda dejando ver la marca de ambos colmillos, suspiré y me cambié de ropa. Finalmente até un pañuelo a mi tobillo, no tenía la menor intención de dejar la herida expuesta al aire libre.

Pasó un buen rato y yo estaba verdaderamente aburrida. No había tarea, mi teléfono se quedó sin crédito, Shun no estaba… Me pregunto por qué. Tiene quince minutos de haberse ido del cuarto, se supone que debió volver. A como pude me puse de pie y prácticamente cojeando bajé las escaleras, de puro milagro no rodé por ellas.

— Alice… imagino que estás bien —Me saludó mi madre con esa característica cara risueña. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y Shun? —Me desvié directo a platicar de cierto individuo. Ella sonrió aún más, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta…

Shun se había ido a su entrenamiento, mientras, mi mamá hacía lo posible para evitar que lo siguiera y terminara lastimándome al querer llegar hacia allá. Finalmente me resigné y me decidí en preparar gelatina para que cuando volviera estuviera lista. Seamos sinceros… mi abuelo debe estar loco para llevarse a mi hermano cuando ya está anocheciendo y encima acabamos de llegar de la escuela. Creo que le queda bien el apodo de viejo tirano. Aunque lo niegue estoy segura que disfruta mandarnos.

Me fui directo a la alacena, había un montón de empaques de gelatina lo cual es raro… yo soy la única come azúcar de la casa. Mamá tiene afición a lo picante, pero Shun y el abuelo le van a lo salado. Soy la más cercana a riegos de poder elevar mis niveles de glucosa ¿Verdad? Cuando pregunté por qué tanta golosina me respondió con un "tu hermano los compró por si te daba ganas de comer". No me esperaba eso.

Terminamos de revolver el polvo y proseguimos a vaciarlo en un molde. Para cuando Shun se le veía cansado. Tenía el cabello levemente despeinado y con un par de cortadas en los brazos, seguro se sentía muy sudado porque casi de inmediato se fue directo al baño, se le veía fastidiado pero no soltaba queja alguna. Al salir de su ducha se sentó en el borde del escalón y mientras miraba los pececitos dorados saltando de un lado a otro él se secaba su cabello. Corte un trozo del postre y se lo dejé a un lado, el sonrió levemente agradecido y comenzó a comer, luego saqué el pequeño botiquín para al menos limpiarle esas heridas.

— No creo terminarla…— mencionó cuando había dado apenas tres bocados. Acepto que me pasé un poco con la porción y terminé sirviéndole mucho. Le di un leve golpe en las manos cuando me fijé que parecía un niño pequeño queriendo quitarse las banditas — ¿Y eso? —Reclamó indignado.

—No te las quites

El sonrió divertido.

— Tú te comes la mitad y yo la otra— propuse arrebatándole la cuchara para comer un trozo.

Seguimos jugando a ver quien terminaba su mitad más rápido en la cual yo gané pero como consecuencia terminé atragantándome del postre gelatinoso. De igual manera eso no le quitaba el sabor a mi victoria. Un delicioso sabor limón. Tal vez en estos momentos no estuviera de amargado, pero quién sabe en qué momento comenzarían las peleas por alguna tontería.

La mañana transcurrió de lo más normal, Ace y Mira discutiendo, Lync y su "amigo" rubio parecían estar desaparecidos ¿En dónde? Quién sabe… Los únicos ausentes eran Shun y Dan, seguramente el castaño hacía una de sus tareas olvidadas mientras que mi hermano se burlaba por su prisa. Solo que, estoy algo preocupada por Runo, ah estado completamente distante el día de hoy. Y hablando de ella…

— Alice… ¿Me puedes dar tu consejo?— Se acercó Runo. Para que no saludara con su habitual "¿Cómo estás?" es que debía ser algo de importancia. Asentí a la vez que cambiábamos de rumbo del salón de clase hacía la cafetería.

Siempre supe que Runo estaba enamorada de Dan. Pero no creí que ella no supiera cómo expresarse. Quizás nuestro amigo de cabello castaño no sea el más listo… ni el más modesto, pero no era nada despiadado para burlarse de lo que Runo sentía por él, incluso si no le correspondía jamás sería capaz de algo tan cínico.

— ¿Tú crees?—Me cuestionó al momento que le aseguré que nuestro amigo sentí lo mismo por ella, es más, él me lo había dicho. Obviamente asentí dándole ánimos.

Al escuchar el timbre de la segunda clase esperamos a que el profesor en turno saliera y luego entramos al salón. Allí Mira nos esperaba con una mirada no muy amable. Ella es y parecería que seguiría siendo la novia de Ace. De hecho ella era la voz de la razón entre nosotras, al menos en cualquier tema que no fueran enredos amorosos.

— Cuando me desaparezca sin dejar rastro verán que se siente…— Creo que al menos debimos darle alguna notita que explicara donde andábamos metidas…

— Podemos explicarlo…— Runo estaba sonrojada, pero dispuesta a hablar.

Al iniciar Mira no pudo evitar esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Antes ambas solíamos reírnos de la facilidad en la que Runo buscaba solución a los problemas de amor cuando no podía zafarse de los suyos. Pero cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Ace ya no tenía escudo de ningún tipo, se veía en las misma o más difíciles situaciones.

— Alice… ¿Cómo estás de la mordida?— Ya me había dejado una costra que tarde o temprano se desprendería dejando mi pielecita como nueva, aunque me sentía como mono de feria por todo este día, pues no dejaban de cuchichear de ese incidente. Sonreí respondiendo que estaba mejor.

— Pero no cambies el tema, ¿Qué no ves que por fin Runo aceptó lo que siente? —La susodicha se sonrojó.

— Qué me atraiga un chico no es motivo para que comiencen a molestarme con Dan —Masculló sonrosada, tanto Mira como yo nos reímos.

—Hablando de eso, Alice… ¿No hay nadie que te llame la atención?— Preguntó Fabia recién llegando con nosotras. Me extraña que no estuviera con mi hermano, usualmente se la pasaban apostando o retándose entre sí. Medité unos minutos… ¿Había alguien? Todos los chicos que conozco están ocupados o no me atraen. Dan está apartado, Ace esposado por así llamarle, Keith el hermano mayor de Mira estaba ya directamente relacionado con Lync… ya sé, sigue siendo raro pero cierto.

Ese comentario de Fabia me dejó pensativa, es cierto. El único chico que me hacía sonrojar y poner sumamente nerviosa al momento de hacer una tontería frente a él era Keith, y en ocasiones mi hermano pero eso es muy diferente. Sonreí para mis adentros a la vez que volvía, por así decirlo, a la conversación de las chicas. La peliazul mayor del grupito de féminas tosió intentando llamar mi atención.

— ¿Ya pensaste? —Añadió Fabia, casi obligándome a responder.

Todas me miraron con gran interés, es lógico que mantuviera en silencio.

— ¿Nadie que te cause celos? ¿Tristeza? ¿Confusión?— insistieron Mira y Runo. Y yo negué en silencio.

— ¿Qué tal Shun?— Casi me ahogo al escuchar eso de la boca de Fabia. La miré entre una cara de "¿Escuché bien?" y "¿estás loca?" —Cuando él te abraza o algo así de inmediato te pintas de rojo, cuando ves a Natalia cerca de él tienes un humor horrible… ¿Tiene que ser más obvio?— me reprochó como si estuviera negando algo demasiado notorio o sencillo de saber.

Le miré de mala manera esperando y se retractara. Pero era imposible. De las personas más necias sin duda se encuentra el nombre de "Fabia Sheen", justo después que el de mi hermano.

— Suponiendo que tu teoría fuera cierta… cosa que no es… hay dos problemas, el primero es que a ti te gusta él— Mala excusa. Esa plática ya la habíamos tenido antes y Fabia me había asegurado que por mi hermano no sentía nada más allá de amistad. Pero al carecer de creatividad me aferré a eso. —Dos, ambos somos hermanos— recordé vagamente, por alguna razón sentí mi boca amarga al pronunciar eso.

Ella suspiró mientras que Runo y Mira cuchicheaba que solo eran pretextos míos.

— Ni tú te lo crees… sabes perfectamente que entre él y yo no hay nada, y también sabes que no son hermanos sanguíneos… así que no hay ningún problema— efectivamente tenía razón, o eso creo.

No solo en lo que ella siente por Shun o en que no somos hermanos. Sino que en verdad tenía en mi conciencia la posibilidad que viera a aquel chico como algo más que mi familia, y por más que quisiera convencerme de lo contrario me resultaba imposible. Decirle lo que siento sería arriesgarme demasiado, si él me corresponde no hay duda que muero de alegría, pero si no… ¿Cómo le veré la cara todos los días por el resto de mi posible vida? No sé, y si ni siquiera sé lo que siento por él entonces no vale la pena arruinar todo.

Era Fabia, debe ser alguna bruja. Tan solo menciona un nombre y aparece la persona ¿Por qué? Pues por qué allí venía Shun. Traía su maleta colgando en diagonal de su hombro. Seguro que se había salido y volvió dentro de poco. Traía un libro en la mano con un moño en él, al parecer iba a decirme algo pero…

— ¡Alice! Necesito hablar contigo…— Me arrastró Lync sin tiempo a despedirme. Noté como mi hermano fulminaba a mi amigo pelirosado el cual ni siquiera se fijaba.

Caminamos unos pasillos y giramos unos cuantos más hasta desaparecer de la vista de nuestros amigos. Después de eso me pareció que Lync lanzó un chillido llamando la atención de los otros alumnos, aunque poco le importó. Se le veía entusiasmado y la intriga me colmó la paciencia.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Lo zarandeé de los hombros. Este esbozó una amplia sonrisa, por un poco y lo comparo con el Gato de Cheshire de uno de mis cuentos preferidos y sí, estoy segura de haberlo mencionado en varias ocasiones atrás, pero es que adoro ese personaje tan tétrico. — Tiene que ver con Keith ¿Verdad?— El asintió innumerables ocasiones de veces.

— ¡Me invitó a salir al cine!— me gritó extraña e irónicamente en voz baja.

Me contó que cuando iba a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda se encontró con el rubio y se ofreció a acompañarlo. Entre sus pláticas Keith soltó por accidente una pregunta sobre si yo y Lync teníamos alguna relación. El pelirosa había comenzado a llamarle celoso, el cual Keith asintió dejando sorprendido al chico por su extremada honestidad. Al parecer algo había pasado que Lync se sonrojaba al intentar platicar así que preferí dejarlo tranquilo.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?— me dijo emocionado el pelirosa. Tanto escándalo hacía él solo que nunca se había fijado en que cierto chico rubio estaba detrás de él escuchándolo atentamente.

Keith dejó caer una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico, seguramente hubiera usado las dos, pero en la otra cargaba un libro pequeño que parecía ser de literatura. Volan fue empalideciendo lentamente, yo me resistí la risa.

— Creí que era un raro pedófilo… si es así ¿Por qué tanta emoción al momento de hablar de mí?— se burló Keith bajándose a la altura de su novio. Siendo el hermano mayor de Mira, es un grado mayor que Shun por lo que también es el mayor de nuestro grupito de amigos.

Lync se hizo el ofendido.

— Ya cállate— reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos… sí que me da risa esa bipolaridad.

Si se preguntan por qué bipolaridad es por que cuando Keith no está Lync habla maravillas sobre lo tierno o agradable que es el rubio. Pero una vez que sabe que está cerca comienza a maldecirlo fingiendo que no lo soporta. Que amor más extraño.

— Viendo que hago mal tercio mejor les dejo— salí corriendo mientras escuchaba un "¡Pero Alice…!" No me detuve hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía a los salones de preparatoria. Donde pronto estaría Shun. En un mes saldría del tercer grado para comenzar la preparatoria, según lo que escuchaba ellos salían más temprano así que ya no me iría con mi hermano a casa. Como siempre lo había hecho. Pero…

— Ya vine… —Me detuve al ver que me miraba molesto, seguidamente cambio de expresión a una más calmada y me dio un golpe con un libro en la cabeza— ¿Y esto? —Pregunté mirando la portada, era un ejemplar que pasé meses buscando sin éxito alguno. Tenía de imagen un gran árbol y a en su raíz estaba de pie una joven la cual el cabello se le agitaba por el posible viento.

— ¿Acaso no puedo darte algo por tus milagrosamente buenas calificaciones? —Se excusó.

Arqueé las cejas.

— Siempre salgo bien y jamás me había dado algo… me pregunto qué es lo que habrás hecho —Estuve a punto de irme para comenzar la lectura, pero caí en cuenta de algo así que me regresé por un corto lapso de tiempo hacía él— Gracias de igual forma —Me separé del abrazo y le dejé un beso en la mejilla. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí que iré a leer! Pero…

Me giré brevemente. Shun que estaba a punto de irse me miró con duda

— Oye…

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Es cierto…eso que te dijo Keith? —Definitivamente no estoy razonando, debería… debería… ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que debiera hacer ahora! ¿En qué maldito momento me acordé de esa incoherente conversación?

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que después de todo este fic amaré más que nunca las paletas de chocolate *-* hacen cada milagro… No pensaba subir conti hoy, pero, cuando me enteré de entrega de calificaciones este jueves mejor actualicé. No tengo ni la remota idea de que tan bien (o mal) me fue, así que por eso dejo mi (posiblemente última) señal de vida (?) Por mientras rogaré que mis plegarias de ayuda sean escuchadas XD Además que es posible que me tarde con la proxima actualización, jeje, a última hora se me ocurrió cambiar el final y falta ver como le acomodo las cosas al otro capitulo XD<strong>

**Gracias por todos los reviews :3**

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_Jajaja See, sin duda me gustó el capitulo pero… creo que pueden haber otros que me irán gustando conforme los termine *-* En cuanto a los exámenes ¡Tienes que pasarlos! =D Cofcof… seguiré esperando el dibujo del OC… Cof… creo que ya me dio gripa XD  
>Gracias por el review Neechan! =3<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jejeje si, espero que la suerte se dé una vueltecita por mi escuela este jueves :´3 Bueno me alegra que le vayas entendiendo al fic 8D  
>Gracias por los reviews a ti y Nicole-san ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja pues la pareja masoquista… (me recordé a junjou romántica XD) vuelve a ser nombrada, y participa parcialmente *-* Y creo que eso de Shun y alice queda muy en claro que no se ven como hermanos, pero no importa *¬*  
>Gracias por el review 8D<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_OwO a poco no adorabas a los reptiles antes? lo digo por natsu ¬w¬ (dudo que un dragón sea un reptil, pero son muy parecidos XD) Creo que en este fic Runo es más tranquila, por ahora, aparte me eh estado centrando más en Shun y alice :3  
>Gracias por el review Are-chan =D<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Hay que dejarlo ser Maky-san :3 Este Shun no parece que vaya a cambiar UwÚ *prestando un bate de madera* por si necesitas ayuda con Hydron ¬¬ como abundan los pervertidos hoy en dia XD  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Pz, acaba de haber otro breve recuerdo :3 y ahora veré como ponerle el próximo capítulo (este no era el final, pero igual se lo puse xD)  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Siempre eh dicho cuidado con lo que deseas XD pero sí, que suerte tiene Alice y ella despistada en cuento a esas cosas U.U Creo que tendrás cierta charla con un rubio celoso X3  
>Gracias por el review =)<em>

**Cualquier mensajito constructivo, destructivo o sardinitas mandar review! Onegai!  
>Neko~Chan<strong>


	13. Respuesta

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué?<p>

Fue lo único que preguntó. No me respondió absolutamente nada más que esa pequeña interrogante de contraataque en estos cinco minutos que pasaron. Estaba riendo en burla, como si no supiera de qué le estoy hablando. Me fastidia esa actitud en él, más cuando la usa en mi contra. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento venimos a dar aquí detrás del auditorio, era un lugar demasiado solitario y seguro que si nos encuentran estaremos en problemas.

Es más, no parece ser necesario mencionarlo pero, es precisamente esa maldita actitud la que hace que me enoje y terminemos peleados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Nuestro record fue de tres días sin dirigirnos la palabra, finalmente yo tuve que torcer el brazo para que me explicara una tarea de historia. Digamos que memorizar fechas y sucesos "relevantes", no es lo mío. En cambio ese presumido alienígeno disfrazado de humano logra memorizarse todo eso con un par de leídas, es una obvia evidencia del hecho que no es una persona.

— No te hagas el tonto… ¿De qué estaban hablando Keith y tú? —Insistí no muy alegre de tener tantos rodeos con este tema. El sol no está precisamente agradable, si sigo aquí terminaré quemándome la piel o cayendo en alguna insolación, todo gracias a mi considerado hermano. Ahora que lo veo, cambió rotundamente la atmósfera.

Si anteriormente en el aire había esos destellos y lucecitas al mayor estilo manga Shojo, ahora fueron reemplazados por una ambientación de alguna película de terror o drama. No me gusta el panorama, sin duda quiero saber lo que pasó, pero ¿Vale la pena una discusión por esto? No creo… Así como el clima es tan cambiante, de igual manera es Shun. No me queda claro el por qué retiró ese gesto burlesco por uno más rígido y gélido, no hice nada malo, y de igual manera aunque lo fuera tengo el derecho a saber. Después de todo, el tema estaba centrado o desviado hacia mí.

— Lo que sea que estuviéramos hablando no es asunto tuyo… —Masculló verdaderamente enojado, creo que el estar metiendo las narices en problemas "suyos" no le parece nada agradable.

Estaba girándose cuando en eso le detuve el andar tomándolo del brazo, me miró con fastidio esperando alguna explicación o disculpa… lástima que seguirá esperando.

— Claro que es mi asunto, estaban hablando de mí ¿Verdad? Escuché todo ¿Podrías dejar de fingir que no sabes de que hablo? —Mi hermano se detuvo en seco, esa fuerza que usaba queriendo zafarse e irse ya no existía. Es muy probable que no haya sido muy prudente, vaya manera de arruinar un agradable día con una idiotez como esta.

El silencio entre nosotros era llano, de no ser por el escándalo del receso diría que la escuela está completamente abandonada. Puedo escuchar con completa claridad el sonido de los balones contra la pared de la cancha que está del otro lado; seguro alguien tuvo algún incidente, se escucharon algunos murmullos sobre eso. En una pared están los listados de los diez primeros lugares de calificación de cada aula de clase, sé que mi nombre está encabezando una de esas hojas pero ahora no me da ni la menor importancia.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

Me preguntó al momento que asentí.

— Eh de suponer, que igual la pregunta y respuesta… no sé cual sea el problema si ya sabes que es lo que respondí —Le solté el brazo.

Con toda la calma del mundo y aparentando no haber ocurrido nada me revolvió los cabellos y a paso lento se retiró con dirección desconocida a mi parecer. Si cree que se escapará de esto se equivoca, ya me enojé lo suficiente como para decirle cualquier cosa en la cara, y no habrá excepción. Lo jalo aún con más fuerza, esta vez de la muñeca. Se gira mirándome con una cara que gritaba "eres tan molesta…". No le di valor alguno, fruncí el ceño con intención fallida de doblegarlo a que me respondiera.

— ¿Estás segura de querer saber?

Claro que sí, sería ilógica tanta insistencia para finalmente negarme. A los dos o tres milisegundos de haber asentido Shun me tenía brevemente acorralada contra una pared, a pesar que me repetía una y otra vez el no ponerme nerviosa no servía de mucho. Patético ponerse de este modo únicamente con una broma de mal gusto de tu molesto hermano mayor. Apoyó su frente en el concreto vertical haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fuera demasiado reducido, logré sentir su respiración haciendo cosquillas a mi oreja. Una risa ronca se dejó escuchar.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

Intenté girar la cara, pero me fue inútil.

— Nada en especial… —Ojalá y eso fuera verdad, y no solo una mentira que me saca de un apuro. Su mirada me está matando, parece burlarse pero a la vez hablar en serio. Se ríe. No sé si por mi cara, o por ser tan estúpida como para sonrojarme con mi propio hermano.

— Si tú lo dices… —Ahogó una risa.

Al parecer cierta chica que no sabe como dejar en paz a Shun comenzó a gritar su nombre. El orgulloso al que llamaban se separó de mí y caminó hasta unas escaleras que daban salida a los salones de computo, de allí mismo venían los gritos. Cuando estuve segura que mi hermano ya estaba lejos de mi ubicación es cuando pude calmarme realmente. En mi mente saltaban preguntas como "¿A qué vino esa actitud?", "¿Estará enojado conmigo?"; pero en realidad quería que me respondieran otras completamente diferentes a esas. Un ejemplo… ¿Por qué se negó a darme la respuesta?

Caminé hacia las escaleras y fastidiada me senté en el borde de las mismas. Ya había escuchado el timbre de entrada a clases así que los pasillos estaban demasiado solitarios, pero mi suerte es inmensa, el profesor estaba con permiso económico y no podría asistir a la clase. No me preocupé.

— Que aburrido…

El fresco viento ondeaba mi cabello, lo despeinaba lentamente pero no tenía humor como para cabrearme por algo tan trivial como eso.

— Queda muy poco tiempo antes del fin de curso… y sí que habrán muchos cambios por aquí… —Suspiré

Si no estaba mal enterada Fabia se movería de escuela porque su familia viajaba a otra ciudad, al parecer su padre recibió un ascenso como ejecutivo por lo que eso también incluía una mudanza. La iba a extrañar mucho. Después de Runo ella era mi mejor amiga, tanto mía como la de mi hermano… como me gusta martirizarme yo sola. De nuevo con mi hermano… ¿Por qué rayos se mete en mi cabeza? Lo veo todos los días como para entristecerme de no poder verlo en la escuela. O verlo menos seguido, pero daba igual.

Tenía pensado estar allí perdiendo mí tiempo y luego ir a la cafetería en busca de gomitas azucaradas para degustar. Pero alguien arruinó mis planes.

— ¿No tienes clase?— Era Shun. Demonios… siempre que quiero estar sola o alejada de él se aparece, y cuando lo necesito cerca parece que se lo traga la tierra. Me impresiona su oportunismo. Negué en silencio para así responder su interrogante. —Por culpa de Dan la profesora me sacó… lanzó una bola de papel y ella me culpó de inmediato… ese idiota me las pagará, Natalia me defendió y por eso me está haciendo compañía en el castigo— se sentó a mi lado.

Los segundos daban la impresión de estar huyendo debido a la velocidad con el que transcurría. Lo más desesperante es que ninguno tenía ganas de romper el silencio. Él suspiró con una mueca de estar con los nervios de punta, pero en el sentido de muy mal humor. Como sea, si él se molesta es porque quiere, después de todo yo no le hice algo para que cambiara tan repentinamente de humor; excepto la pregunta, pero eso no lo justifica.

— Qué novedad que esa chica esté contigo…— murmuré sin ganas y con un obvio sarcasmo. Aunque quise que sonara de esa manera.

Shun frunció más el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, si estaba enojado.

— Lo que no se me hace nada novedoso es el secreto que te traes con Lync…— le miré con el mismo gesto que él, pero no pareció preocuparle mi enojo visual — ¿Para qué te arrastró?— noté ciertos… ¿celos? en su voz.

— No te importa…

Quizás debí decirle, todos modos no era nada malo. Pero esa molesta insistencia y su odiosa posesividad me desesperaban. No hay duda que me miraba no muy alegre pensando en la manera de hacerme confesar.

— Si lo hace…— Respondió de mala manera.

Definitivamente estaba molesto. Los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que cerraba su puño, de haber tenido la desgracia de ser un objeto ya estuviera destrozada en miles de fragmentos. Estaba molesto y no por alguna rabieta suya por haberle ocultado las cosas, más bien estaba casi segura que se debía por estar últimamente mucho con Lync.

— ¿Por qué deberías? Tú no tienes por qué estarme interrogando cada cinco minutos con tus tontas preguntas— me molestaba esa leve hipocresía. Yo no le importaba, en lo más mínimo… al menos no como yo quería, pero su necedad y ganas de estar enterado del último chisme del momento hacían que incrementara su curiosidad, a la vez como a mí me aumentaba el enojo.

— Eres mi hermana menor, yo mando y tú obedeces…— Decretó sin conseguir que eso me importara —Ahora dime… ¿Qué pasó?— ¡Suficiente! Si cree que le diré hasta que cosas comí la última semana y hurgar en mi vida cuando se le diera su regalada gana, estaba mal. Equivocadamente mal.

— ¡Por última vez… no es nada! Tú no tienes nada que estarme interrogando. Sé que crees que Lync es algo más que mi amigo, pero no es así— Me levanté y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude. Me detuve y me giré levemente— Y aunque lo fuera eso no te incumbe… no soy yo la que se anda besando con una chica que ni tolera… —Fui tonta al detenerme, pues logró tomarme de la muñeca.

— Si tengo por qué interrogarte

Le miré con sorna, decir algo como eso cuando él mismo sabe que no es cierto… que estúpido. Iba a hablar pero me ganó la palabra.

— Me alegra no ser tu hermano de sangre —No entendí eso, y nuevamente fui silenciada antes que pudiera preguntar. Nuevamente me besó, pero en esta ocasión no fue ni por accidente o con alguna excusa que seguía de dicha acción —Si no, no hubiera podido hacer eso… —

— Pero que…

No terminé de hablar, como siempre fui interrumpida.

— Querías saber la respuesta que le di a Keith ¿No? Pues ya la tienes, tú querido hermano está enamorado de ti…

Sonreía de una manera que me hizo estremecer. Por puro reflejo lo aparté de un empujón y gracias a un escalón tropezó cayendo al suelo. Él se levantó de su lugar algo aturdido y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Antes que me reclamara algo divisé el baño de las chicas por lo que me refugié dentro. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo escaparme ahora, busqué mi celular en mi bolsillo y mande un mensaje de texto a Runo. Le pedí que buscara la manera de distraer a Shun.

No tardó en responder que ahora mi hermano estaba platicando con Dan. Asombrada me asomé por la puerta… efectivamente no estaba. Salí y me dirigí a mi salón. Unas chicas de las tantas que parecen tener idolatría por mi hermano se acercaron a mí. Pensé que los ojos irritados habían llamado la atención, pero aunque no debí hacerlo me sorprendí cuando ignorando mi estado me interrogaron o intentaban darme un lavado cerebral para conseguirles una cita. Esto me enojó. Pero al menos no tendría que responder preguntas ni soportar la falsa preocupación. Escondí mi cara con mis brazos y luego de un rato se sintieron ignoradas para seguidamente marcharse.

En la clase de arte yo siempre solía quedarme a ayudar en la limpieza. Salía 30 minutos antes que Shun y con eso me distraía, pero ahora no tenía ninguna intención de esperarlo. Le di mis disculpas a la profesora, ella me acarició el hombro y mencionó algo de "ya se mejorarán las cosas, no te preocupes". No me fijé en lo que había dicho hasta que apresuraba mi paso con dirección a mi casa. O yo era muy predecible o ella era adivinadora. Lógicamente escogí la primera.

— ¡Alice! ¿Ya llegaste?— asentí sin ganas y me senté a lado de ella.

A pesar de mi expresión no se atrevió a preguntarme nada. ¿Por qué la única persona que quiero que me interrogue… no me dice nada?... Ni modo, tendría que ver la manera de entablar conversación. Jamás se me había hecho difícil hablar con ella.

— Mamá…— le llamé. Giró ladinamente su cabeza y arqueó las cejas incitándome a continuar — ¿Por qué a veces te sientes extraña sin saber por qué?— No pude ser más obvia. Ahora si habría un interrogatorio seguro, y eso era justo lo que quería.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme con mucha atención.

— No es posible— Iba a soltar un muy bien usado "¿qué?" pero ella se adelantó impidiendo la interrupción — Uno mismo sabe que si nos sentimos de esa manera es porque intentamos reprimir algún problema que consiente o no estemos debatiendo muy seguido… Alice… ¿Crees que no me eh fijado que últimamente andas muy agobiada?— Dio un sorbo a su taza de té

Fijado… si sé que no me eh sentido muy bien últimamente, pero no creí que fuera tan obvia. Suspiré. Mas no asentí o negué, yo permanecía esperando la respuesta que sentía que ella me daría.

— Debes tener cuidado… la amistad puede ascender al amor, pero el amor ya no podrá descender y convertirse de nuevo en la amistad que alguna vez fue… solo te intento decir que pienses bien las cosas, sobre todo si se trata de Shun— me exalté… ¿Qué más cosas sabía de mí, que yo no eh mencionado?

— ¿Cómo?

— Las pocas veces que Shun menciona haber rechazado alguna chica tú tienes una risa traviesa en tu cara, cuando te abraza te sonrojas, a veces cuando entrena tú pareces mirarlo y luego estás en otro mundo… ¿Necesito otra directa?— ¿Directa? Sí que me equivoqué al creer que eran indirectas, pero yo esperaba a que me dijera algo sobre "él es tu hermano, ese enamoramiento se tendrá que ir"… no esto.

— Pero él…

— ¿Es tu hermano? Dime una cosa… ¿Tiene idea por qué dejé tu apellido intacto? — Negué con la cabeza — Precisamente porque consideré que algo así podía llegar a pasar. En mi punto de vista no es del todo correcto, pero ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme? —

Caminó y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, escuché como el portón se abría. Sin duda era él. Tan solo eso invadió mi mente me eché a correr a mi cuarto y me lancé a la cama fingiendo estar dormida.

Al parecer había preguntado por mí y como respuesta obtuvo un "está durmiendo". Luego agradecería a mi mamá esa excusa, algo usada, pero en boca de una madre es un pretexto muy crédulo. Escuché los escalones crujir con el peso de alguien que sabía perfectamente su identidad, me acomodé e inmovilicé. Shun entró y arrojó su maleta a la cama, no lo veía pero estaba segura que me miraba.

Con una molesta lentitud sus pasos se acercaban hacia mí. El colchón de mi cama se hundió bajo su peso, y sentí como ocurría lo mismo con mi almohada. Se dispuso a jugar enredando un mechón de mi cabello en sus dedos, siempre que hace esto le reclamo, haré una excepción ya que si digo algo será lógico que estoy despierta.

— Las mujeres son raras… cuando estás con alguien se ponen celosas, si estás con ella termina enojándose y tan solo por preguntar qué cosa hacía termina casi insultando… creo que el masoquismo de Keith es contagioso. Espero que disfrutes mi tortura—se levantó y en unos segundos después sentí su cálido aliento rozar mi oreja, me invadió un escalofrío — Luego no te arrepientas cuando yo comience con la tuya…— susurró y se giró. Estoy segura que eso último no lo dijo para nada feliz.

Sus pasos se escuchaban levemente por la puerta pero luego se detuvieron.

— Por cierto… eres mala fingiendo que duermes, tú duermes viendo hacía la derecha no a la izquierda. No tenías por que hacer tanto drama por esto…— Salió finalmente. Y en lo que había dicho, tenía razón. Siempre había dormido con mira a la derecha porque en esa dirección estaba la pieza de mi hermano, así me fijaba si intentaba hacer alguna maldad mientras intentaba dormirme. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta él en eso?

Suspiré. En verdad tenía mucho que hacer y pensar, sobre todo lo último. Definitivamente al inicio de mi teatro no estaba dormida, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y me hundía más en mis pensamientos más iba sumergiéndome en aquel mundo donde todo era posible. Al menos me alegraba el hecho de que así evitaría ver a Shun durante la comida, y definitivamente no iría de compañía a su práctica. Ya ni siquiera sé como mirarle a la cara…

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato finalmente terminé este capítulo, jeje, hubiera estado antes pero tan solo haber cambiado el final del capi 12 me hizo reescribir este ._. y con eso que ando con cada rebote de inspiración se me hace difícil escribir :l o al menos por ahora. Y en cuanto al libro del capítulo pasado… la portada que describí era el de "la hija del apocalipsis" de Patrick Graham, aunque aun no lo termino está muy bueno. Dejando eso de un lado pido un favor, (como si no tuviera que hacer ^^U) algún anime de romance y comedia que recomienden? Por ahora mi lado otaku no deja de pedirme uno de ese tipo XD<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews :3**

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_See afortunadamente me libré de las calificaciones TwT tan mal no estuve, solo en biología xD Y buee… hablando de la respuesta de Shun creo que ya está resuelto eso. Ahora viene la tortura de Alice, hasta yo me pregunto que será ^^U  
>Gracias por el review<br>PD: ignora ese mensajito que te dejaron, créeme que no vale la pena ponerle ese tipo de atención :3_

**ximsol182: **_Por algo el chocolate es mi dulce favorito -w- Gomen por el suspenso y encima en tardarme en la conti :l mi inspiración anda con etapa de rebeldía XD  
>Gracias por el review y también la dedicatoria! =D<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Con alguien como Hydron te conviene más un bate de metal ._. hmp… ¬¬U lastima que no tengo uno XD me disculpo por tardarme en subir la conti :l  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Ja! supuse que tenía razón con eso de los reptiles ¬w¬ y el libro se llama "la hija del apocalipsis" está bueno y al ser de terror tiene sus partes que erizan la piel OwO Jejeje dudo seguir alargando la historia, cuando es posible que no tarde y termina :3  
>Gracias por el review Are-chan! =D<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Sin duda esa chica se gana enemigos muy rápido UwÚ pero quien la manda a estar acosando a Shun de esa manera ¬¬ Wa ya se acercan mis exámenes :l  
>Gracias por el review! =)<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jeje aunque el libro lo puse como detalle y no tiene nada que ver con el fic de igual manera lo menciono, se llama hija del apocalipsis, y debo mencionar que para lo que llevo leído de ese libro ya me atrapó *w*  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jaja se ve que Shun casi no conoce las reacciones de Alice eh? Y en definitiva esta vez no se fue con rodeos ¬w¬ si se lo dijo! *w* Haber que sigue en el próximo capi  
>Gracias por el review! :3<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Jajaja que duro el golpe Masquerade XD Y See lo del libro lo agregué a lo último junto con el final ^^U  
>Gracias por el review! :)<em>

**kizzez: **_No entendí por completo el texto hasta varias leídas después, agradecería que escribieras normal. Pero bueno, ¿Qué le veo a la pareja? Un lindo contraste que me encanta, Shun serio y Alice alegre. Eso es más que suficiente para que esta pareja me agrade a tal punto de hacerla mi favorita, si no te agrada la pareja o la trama… ¿Para qué te molestas en insultar? No estoy segura que este tipo de relación sea incesto, pero siendo o no, me gusta la idea y por eso se me ocurrió escribirla  
>Lamento que ni el fic ni la pareja protagonista te agraden pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero te agradecería que te abstuvieras de ofenderme tanto a mí como otras autoras.<em>

**¿Reviews por favor? :3**


	14. Enredos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Es un idiota… —Pateé con fuerza uno de los libros de mi hermano. No me importó que fuesen el material de sus estudios, es lo menos que podía hacerle después de darme un dolor de cabeza y encima revolver mis sentimientos. Manera de arruinarme el día y de paso toda mi semana. No crean que solamente estoy así por lo que se le ocurrió decirme la otra vez, sino que simplemente me desespera el desastre que extrañamente tiene en la habitación.<p>

La puerta se abrió.

— Yo también te quiero… —Y aquí viene llegando mi dosis diaria de sarcasmo con un adicional de enojo. Tan solo entró y se colgó de mi cuello a manera de abrazo, tal vez para hacer combo de paso me besó en el cabello. Lo aparté brevemente, joder, últimamente se me acerca mucho, pero lo que más me molesta es que se pone tan "cariñoso" cuando acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento y está todo sudado.

Se apartó sin rodeos con una risa en la cara y dejó caer su maleta en la cama. Yo le miraba atentamente pero intentando no ser tan obvia, aunque me era imposible. Estaba inquietantemente sereno y su corto cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola baja, no hay por qué culparlo, después de todo este día está insoportablemente caluroso. Se han de preguntar qué pasó con el incidente del otro día ¿No? En verdad no hubo ningún cambio si es que hacemos de lado el ambiente un poco tenso, por lo visto ambos preferimos ignorar todo lo ocurrido, pero si acepto que no parecemos hablarnos de la misma manera. Lo único que me mantiene distante es su advertencia o "declaración de guerra", si me atreviera a preguntarle se daría cuenta que en verdad lo escuché y es posible que empeoren las cosas.

Me doblé y recogí un libro del suelo. No tardé en lanzárselo por puro impulso, me miró de muy mala manera.

— Recoge tu basurero, no tiene mucho que limpié el cuarto y mira como lo tienes —Rezongué.

El panorama hacía entrar en pánico a alguien con una obsesión de higiene; ropa tirada, libros revueltos, hojas de papel en todas partes, y él se excusaba con tener que estudiar para sus exámenes— No tengo traje de sirvienta ¿Sabes? —Le reclamé

Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, retrocedí dramáticamente pero algo incómoda. Después de eso soltó una risa algo picarona.

— Eso se puede arreglar, y apuesto a que se te vería bien un traje de esos—Me sonrojé por un comentario tan tonto. Solo reaccioné para lanzarle una sábana a la cara, la cual apartó sin dificultad.

— ¡No seas idiota y recoge!

Repliqué recobrando mi cordura.

— Luego…

Luego ni que nada.

— Eh dicho que aho… — Silencié al sentir que unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y apretaban levemente. Fui jalada hacia al frente, y finalmente mi cabeza chocó suavemente contra el pecho de mi hermano, quién descaradamente recargó su cabeza sobre la mía.

Me sonrojé demasiado y mi respiración se agitó. Intenté liberarme de su abrazo forzado pero me fue inútil, era muy clara la diferencia en fuerza entre él y yo.

— Dije que lo limpiaré luego, no sé por qué tanto alboroto o… ¿Acaso buscas pretexto para hablarme? —No pude evitar el reflejo de querer soltarme de él y desgraciadamente en el intento le rasguñé en la cara. Pero ni así me soltó, más bien comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por mi cuello. En contra de mi voluntad me estremecí, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué cruza por su mente pero estoy convencida que debe ser su estúpida venganza que había mencionado.

— ¡Suéltame!

Sonrió divertido de verme en esa situación.

Ya no me estaba haciendo gracia, ahora verdaderamente me estaba besando y con una fastidiosa posesividad, como si me estuviera avisando que solo él podía hacer eso. No es nada agradable, al menos no cuando te tienen a la fuerza. Él me tenía acorralada contra su cuerpo y la esquina de la pared. Moverme a los lados tampoco era buena opción, pues la posible salida estaba siendo bloqueada por uno de sus brazos y por más que empujaba este no cedía. Su broma está yendo muy lejos. De improvisación logro separarlo de mí gracias a un golpe cerca del estómago, sin más que decir logro llegar a la puerta pero me detengo en seco al escuchar las carcajadas de Shun.

— Veo que si estás asustada, como si hubiera querido hacerte algo más

Apreté la mandíbula del mismo enojo.

— ¡No juegues! ¡Eso no fue divertido! —Le grité completamente fuera de mis casillas mientras le aventaba cualquier objeto que tenía a la mano.

— Para mí sí lo fue… y vete acostumbrando, apenas comienzo a divertirme

Me aparté muy enojada y decidí que lo más prudente sería bajar. Por querer arreglarme un poco el cabello logré fijarme de una marca en mi cuello, un muy "lindo" obsequio de parte de mi ahora acosador hermano. Me pregunto cómo rayos esconderé esto en un día tan caluroso como este, dejarme el cabello suelto en pleno calor de verano no era una opción, sino capa y termino rostizándome… necesitaba refrescarme. Decidí darme una ducha, ¿pero dónde?, nuestra habitación está siendo gobernada por el ogro, ahora convertido en ogro acosador, y quedarme más tiempo aquí me traería más problemas a mí, y lujos a él.

— Seguro cree que ya estoy en la sala…

Me di media vuelta con dirección a la puerta de nuestra habitación, caminé lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pude, mi hermano tiene un buen oído. Sus buenos sentidos mas mi torpeza al tratar de hacer las cosas bien da como resultado que él podría aprovecharse de mí al momento de darse cuenta de mi presencia. Tomé los zapatos con mi mano derecha para que así no hiciera más ruido del que ya hago, al asomarme con el mayor sigilo posible me fijé que él estaba en su cama boca abajo escribiendo algo en su libreta. Es posible que esté escuchando música, pues no me logró oír al momento de entrar, dirigí la vista a la puerta del baño, la cual desafortunadamente quedaba junto a su cama, me puse a pensar en alguna forma de entrar rápido y encerrarme en el baño sin ser alcanzada por Shun.

Pero no había forma, no existe forma para mí de pasar desapercibida por mí hermano y menos sin ser atrapada. Hice una muy rápida auto terapia de confianza, cuando mi autoestima subió yo conté mentalmente hasta tres y salí corriendo en dirección al baño, abrí la puerta de golpe y justo después de entrar coloqué el cerrojo a la puerta, escuché que Shun suspiró. Tal vez se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia, después de todo ya se había divertido momentos atrás; y por su advertencia seguiría divirtiéndose.

La tina estaba llena, y el agua se veía tan tentadora que parecía imposible negarse a entrar. Es tan relajante un panorama lleno de vapor mientras se escuchaba un perfecto silencio.

— Al menos tuvo consideración en dejar agua tibia… —Bufé a la par que me desvestía. Incluso con el calor que hay la piel se me erizó cuando comenzaba a descubrirla, me enrollé en la toalla y tomé el jabón. Una vez que terminé de darme una ducha proseguí a relajarme un rato en la tina, después de todo el agua estaba apeteciblemente tibia. Sumergí mi cuerpo hasta que el líquido rozaba mi nariz, no soy precisamente buena nadando pero me gusta demasiado el agua.

Poco a poco el mismo vapor comienza a adormecerme, la fragancia de la cálida humedad parece un sedante natural que obliga a mis sentidos desconectarse de este mundo. Será mejor que salga pronto. Brevemente me giro intentando buscar el origen de un peculiar sonido que perturba mi paz, pero… ¿¡Qué demonios hace Shun dentro del baño!

Él me miró algo sorprendido, y parpadeó un par de veces. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído de su expresión, pero es imposible burlarme cuando yo estoy sin ropa siendo cubierta únicamente por la delgada nube de humo.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento entraste? —Me preguntó de lo más relajado.

Le miré con intenciones de un homicidio en ese momento, me hundí lo más que pude en la tina, pero no era de mucha ayuda, de igual manera tengo que salir a respirar.

— ¡Vete de aquí!

Sonrió mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. De inmediato me alteré y miré a todos lados buscando mi toalla, pero mi idiotez me recordó que le había dejado demasiado retirado de donde estaba. No pienso recrearle la vista a mi hermano saliendo así como estoy del agua.

— Imposible, no sé quién te dio el derecho de utilizar el agua que yo me molesté en calentar —Eso explicaba por qué todo estaba listo para únicamente tomar el baño, ya se me hacía extraño.

Estuve a punto de emprender una carrera hacia mi retazo de tela para cubrirme y huir de allí. Pero al escuchar el desliz de la cremallera del pantalón de mi hermano me sonrojé y solo atiné a darle la espalda. El nivel del agua subió, eso significaba que Shun debía estar dentro del agua… en la misma tina que yo. Agradecería eternamente y de todo corazón al que me prestara una pistola para darme un tiro, creo que sería más agradable que estar en esta situación ¿Por qué no puede simplemente salir por un momento para que yo me ponga la ropa?

Su espalda se recargó en la mía, yo sin pensarlo me estremecí. No cabe duda alguna que ya somos muy diferentes. Cuando niños solamente nos diferenciaba la altura, ahora no es solo eso. Le imito el gesto y también me acurruco contra él, aún no del todo segura, pero discutir no serviría de nada. Por un oído le entran los insultos y por el otro vuelven a salir.

— ¿Acaso estás cómoda? —Parece que ya comenzará a burlarse.

Allí se va mi placentero silencio.

— Y qué, si así fuera ¿Qué harías?...

Le reté, pero no creí que esto me trajera más problemas. De improviso se dio media vuelta y me atrajo hacia él, yo estaba sonrojada por lo que preferí no moverme bruscamente para evitar tocar donde no debía o terminar metiéndome en una situación aún más bochornosa. Una vez que se fijara en que no me importaba era posible que se dignara a soltarme, después de todo solo buscaba como hacerme enojar o incomodarme. Se le nota por encima el aburrimiento.

— Si fuera el caso, buscaría como acomodarme mejor… tal y como ahora —Musitó mientras su cálido aliento rebotaba en mi oreja. Un escalofrío odiosamente placentero me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Los minutos volaron con gran velocidad, ya me ganaban las ansias de salir de la tina, pero me faltaba algo para cubrirme. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, pero comenzaba a bostezar de sueño. Seguro era cuestión de tiempo antes que mamá volviera de las compras y no me parece que le de mucha gracia al vernos de esta manera en el cuarto de baño. Sentí como Shun me tomaba de las caderas y me separaba de él, iba a preguntar pero era capaz de malinterpretar las cosas. Mi molesto hermano es un experto en usar las cosas que digo en mi propia contra. Al ver que tenía intenciones de salir preferí quedarme así de espaldas.

— Oye, procura no tardarte tanto en el agua… si sigues así terminarás con algún resfriado

Asentí sin prestarle mucha atención, en estos momentos me debatía algo de mayor importancia.

— No tardo en salir… Oye… —No pude mantenerme en silencio, seguro que me arrepentiría luego, sentí brevemente su mirada sobre mí—te quiero… —Me sonrojé y no me atreví a girarme.

No supe si había salido o no, tenía mis ojos cerrados. Una vez que confirmé el silencio en la habitación me animé a abrirlos. Me llevé el susto al ver que estaba sentado a un lado mío y repentinamente se movió para rozar sus labios con los míos.

— Te amo… —Descaradamente sonrió como si me hubiera vencido en algo y salió finalmente dejándome sola. Si antes estaba ruborizada no me imagino ahora.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esto! —Alcancé a gritar de manera muy retardada.

Salí de mi ducha vespertina con una toalla en la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta que Shun estaba afuera era lógico que decidiera vestirme en el baño. Al asomarme vi con cierta molestia como Shun leía con gran descaro en mi cama. Me situé frente a él, y seguro que si hubiera seguido esperando me habrían salido raíces. No me tomó en serio, me miró de reojo y continuó su lectura. Fastidiada me senté a su lado, en breve él alzó una de sus manos dándome un mensaje no hablado a que juntara palmas con él. Yo de obediente le hago caso y al juntar mis manos con las suyas él terminó tendiéndome una trampa, las entrelazó y me tiró. La mitad de mi cuerpo cayó sobre él, obviamente eran mis piernas las que rozaban el suelo.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

Me quedé en silencio más por el nerviosismo. Era lógico que me sintiera así después de que me mordiera suavemente la oreja, su respiración en esa zona me da cosquillas.

— De pura casualidad… ¿Recuerdas el dichoso sueño que tuve? —Me tomó desprevenida con esa pregunta, pero igual asentí.

— Apréndete su nombre, se llama pesadilla —Le deletreé mientras empujé su cabeza con uno de mis dedos a manera de burla.

Él negó con la cabeza, dejándome por completo confundida.

— Nunca dije que fuera una pesadilla, más bien soñé contigo… —Sonrió de manera extraña.

— ¿Eh? —Sí. Igual me sorprenden mis diálogos tan elaborados.

— Digamos que en mi sueño no eras tan inocente como ahora —Después de murmurar esto dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, me dejó un beso justo donde tenía la marca de su última broma. Mis neuronas luchaban arduamente por enlazar eso que había dicho, pero todas las opciones me llevaban a lo mismo… ¿¡Shun soñó que hacíamos algo más que besarnos!

— ¡Oye tú, pervertido! Te juro que si te atreves a volver a soñar algo como eso…

No pude seguir mi amenaza, en imprevisto Shun se movió intercambiando lugares. Ahora él encontraba sobre mí mientras que juntaba nuestras bocas. Sé que acepté lo que siento por él, pero… en estos momentos ¿Qué somos? Ni idea, pero esta duda no me impidió seguirle la corriente. Utilizaba sus brazos para soportar su peso a la vez que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Si esto se volverá algo del diario tendré una nueva adicción, mucho mayor que la que tengo por los dulces. El sentir su lengua reclamando mi boca me daba una descarga que hacía que me estremeciera, y más al pensar que es Shun quien me está besando no puedo evitar alegrarme. Si esto es una mentira, que siga mintiendo; y si es un sueño, preferiría no despertarme. No sé si es realidad o fantasía… solo anhelo que esto no se acabe…

— Si nos viera mamá de esta manera seguro nos mata —Bromeó él.

Respiraba muy agitado y en varias ocasiones llegó a jadear. Pero si lo pensaba más a fondo, tal vez si estaba en lo cierto, una cosa es que ella mencionara lo de mi apellido, pero otra muy diferente es que tomara tan calmado el hecho de que ambos decidiéramos dejar de ser hermanos para pasar a ser pareja… De repente se puso serio.

— Por piedad a mi auto control y tu bienestar físico será mejor que me detenga… —Se levantó mientras yo me sonrojaba, sabía a qué se debía esa muy brillante decisión. Y sin duda era lo mejor, el problema sería permanecer así el resto del largo día.

Finalmente es otro día. El anterior estuvo muy pesado; peleas por cualquier tontería que nos llevaban a reconciliaciones algo pervertidas, y encima tareas a las que no sabía ni como terminar o terminaba siendo distraída. A eso se debía tanta esperanza que hoy fuera más pacífico, claro está que no obtuve absolutamente nada de eso. Keith y Lync estaban desaparecidos haciendo quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde, Mira y Ace habían discutido. Dan probablemente se encontraba con alguien a quien esperaba ansiosamente para poder ver en casa, mientras que Runo se quejaba de la idiotez del castaño. Creo que ya no es necesario aclarar que esto fue todo un caos.

Las clases en las que apenas puse atención transcurrieron con gran lentitud. Ni siquiera el timbre del receso me alegró el alma, lo que en verdad me tomó de sorpresa fue un grito: era Fabia.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Preguntó Runo mientras yo callaba para escuchar la respuesta.

Fabia tomó aire, se le veía muy cansada.

— Al parecer se adelantó el día de mudanza, saldremos mañana… —Es oficial, puede ser nombrado el peor día mi vida. Problema tras problema, ¿Cuándo viene el descanso?

— ¿Tan pronto? —Las tres luchábamos por no entristecernos a tal punto de desear llorar, no quiero darle un espectáculo a nadie de por aquí.

Ella asintió con una amarga sonrisa.

Después de comprar nuestra comida proseguimos a sentarnos en unas bancas. Debido a una sombrilla es que evitábamos el tener que quemarnos. No puedo creer que una gran amiga se tenga que ir, justo cuando creía que nuestro grupo era inseparable es que tienen que comenzar los enredos. Espero que Dan no lo tome tan mal, después de Runo la cual es su casi novia y a la vez amiga, Fabia es su otra inseparable.

— Dejando todo lo deprimente en otro lugar… ¿Qué pensaste con lo de Shun? —Me sonrojé teniendo más que en cuenta que se refería a mí. Al querer hablar rápidamente para defenderme terminé ahogándome con la misma bebida. Cuando dejé de toser es que pude replicar como siempre suelo hacerlo.

— ¿Sigues con esas tonterías?

No fui muy convincente y como consecuencia ella agudizó su mirada. Eso es malo.

— Ya se besaron… ¿Verdad?

Oh dios…

— ¡No digas incoherencias! Seguro el sol ya te está afectando… —No me atreví a negarlo porque simplemente no pude. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras que Runo parecía procesar alguna información.

— Dime que Fabia está equivocada… —Musitó

Uno, dos, tres… creo que perdí la cuenta de los segundos en los que me mantuve en silencio absoluto. Y por cada lapso de tiempo en los que no emití sonido Fabia sonreía aún más alegre y la otra chica de cabello azul se sonrojaba con más fuerza.

— ¡Alice! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo pero con dos tonos diferentes. Uno era de alegría y otro de reproche. Sin duda será una muy larga explicación para un solo receso…

Logré escabullirme de medio interrogatorio alegando que tenía algo que hacer, y sin más detalles me eché a correr. Logré llegar a una de las explanadas más tranquilas, por algo era de mis lugares favoritos. No obstante, no fue muy grata mi sorpresa al ver como Shun estaba con la espalda recargada en una barda, y su muy allegada compañera de cabellera rubia le tenía acorralado contra la misma. Enojo y nauseas me invadieron al ver la manera en la que ambos se besaban, únicamente se separaban para respirar y de inmediato se juntaban de nuevo. Pensar que de esa manera me tenía a mí en el día anterior, y yo voy de estúpida que ni siquiera me opuse, al contrario. Tuve razón desde un principio, mi hermano no buscaba cariño, mucho menos amor… si hizo lo que hizo es porque de mí solo quería placer.

— No…

Así es, soy tan masoquista que ni siquiera tengo la capacidad de irme de allí con mi herida dignidad pero que aún conservo. Una punzada y las ganas de llorar me invaden al ver como mi hermano toma a esa chica de la cintura y ahora es él quien la acorrala a ella. Pagaría una fortuna por que una prefecta viniera y observara este espectáculo, lo mínimo que tendrían de castigo sería una expulsión temporal.

De repente Natalia me miró y algo sonrosada detuvo su "juego" con mi hermano.

— ¿Alice? Oh… lamento toda la función, creo que tu hermano es algo impaciente cuando se trata de esto ¿Verdad? —Mencionaba ella algo nerviosa, pero por única vez en la vida no lo decía con malas intenciones. De verdad está apenada, eso lo dice su gesto tan inseguro. Debían tener rato de estar "jugando", su cara se encuentra sonrojada y no precisamente del rubor, sin mencionar su agitada respiración. También me pareció divisar algunas que otras marcas de besos en el cuello, la rabia comienza a invadirme.

No lo digo por envidiosa, pero se la va a pasar mal si Shun le hace lo mismo que me acaba de hacer a mí.

Shun apenas y giró levemente la cara. Cuando se percató que era yo solo soltó una risa burlona y se dio la vuelta acomodándose de la manera en que inicialmente estuvo. Jaló del brazo a Natalia para abrazarla de manera posesiva. Maldito hipócrita… se ve que te gusta jugar con las personas, pero más que con personas, son con las chicas. Y entre esas… seguro que estoy anotada yo.

— Oh hermanita, me extraña que andes por aquí ¿Pasó algo?

Esa sonrisa tan cínica me revuelve el estómago. Me mordí la lengua con fuerza, no soltaría ni la menor lágrima. No tengo por qué llorar y mucho menos por alguien como él.

— Nada de nada, y lamento interrumpirlos. Creo que mejor me voy —Y sí, estuve por marcharme, de no ser que una carcajada que taladró mis oídos me detuvo. Me giré un poco para encararlo, caí en cuenta que Shun se dirigía hacia mí. No me moví, al contrario me permanecí quieta con intención a esperar para que se acercara.

Se dobló un poco al frente bajando así su cara a la misma altura que la mía. Él reía divertido de la situación, mientras que yo luchaba por obedecer a mi poca cordura restante para no terminar dándole un golpe que me metiera en problemas.

— ¿Que quieres…?

No le retiré la mirada. Estoy inusualmente seria, y demasiado para mi gusto.

— Eso debería preguntar yo, te ves molesta… ¿Hice algo malo? —Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos intentando hacerme estallar. Sin duda necesitará más que eso para que logre meterme en líos.

Aparte su mano de un leve golpe y no le respondí. Él se relamió los labios, seguro que en cualquier otra circunstancia alguno de los dos hubiera hecho algo por besar al otro. Claro está que no es para nada el momento.

— ¿Estás celosa? —Luchó por no soltar una carcajada.

Tan cerca estuve de soltar un sí…

— No, nada… solo me dices que estás enamorado de mí para que luego de eso me beses y juegues lo que se te dé la gana conmigo, ahora que vengo por acá y termino viéndote con alguien más. Sin duda eres alguien despreciable, actuando de manera más patética… ¿Esa es tu dichosa tortura? —Mascullé rogando que mis dos lecciones de auto control con el abuelo sirvieran de algo.

Alice… cállate.

— ¿Entonces si me escuchaste? —Río con sorna— Claro, después de todo no estabas dormida, solo fingías para ver si te ponía algo de atención ¿No es así? —No quiero problemas, pero se está pasando con sus comentarios. Tampoco puedo marcharme pues me está sujetando del brazo. Estoy en una mala situación.

— Déjate de bromas estúpidas y sin sentido, me das lástima ¿Esto te divierte?

Por favor… que alguien lo aleje de mí o me callen, a este paso…

— Si, y me divierte bastante — ¿realmente creíste eso que te dije? —Rió con toda la burla posible, mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y entre más risas soltaba yo más lloraba— ¿Qué te hace pensar que de tantas chicas escogería a la que tengo que soportar del diario? — Eso me duele…

No sé en qué momento tuve tanto valor como para hacer reaccionar mi mano. Solo escuché un ruido de algo impactándose con fuerza, al alzar la vista me topé con mi hermano viéndome completamente confundido. En una de sus mejillas tenía claramente marcado un golpe. Mí golpe. Debió dolerle porque apenas unos segundos después y ya se encuentra inflamado del mismo impacto.

Yo mas enojo, es igual a problemas…

— ¡No confundas! Sin duda fui muy idiota como para haberme fijado en alguien como tú… pero ¡no creas que por eso dejaré que me hables así! ¡No soy tu juguete! —Le grité lo más fuerte que mi garganta me permitió— ¡Qué suerte tiene Shura de no conocerte hoy en día! —Es lógico que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, pero sé muy bien que ese es el punto débil de mi hermano en cuanto a insultos vamos. Y si en este plan es que entramos sin duda que ambos saldremos no muy alegres.

Me miró con odio, tengo muy en claro el porqué.

— No la menciones… ¡y mucho menos tú!

Maldita apuñalada, son muy pocas las veces que peleamos por mencionar este nombre, pero siempre que digo algo de ella, de inmediato me fulmina con la mirada y me prohíbe que yo hable de Shura. Acepto que eso me enojaba hasta llegar a encelarme, pero recién me entero de algo: tener celos por Shun… eso no vale la pena.

El típico círculo de estudiantes mirones se fue formando, yo por mi parte ya estaba cansada de tanta humillación. Me giré y eché a correr con esperanzas de no tener que hablarle el resto del día. Pero no sería tan sencillo, ya salían a flote comentarios como "Esos dos hermanos eran novios"; algunos eran defensores que ayudaban alegando parte de la verdad con el famoso argumento "no son hermanos de sangre, déjenlos en paz". Claro, también había aquellos discriminatorios… "ese tipo de personas dan asco". En sí eso no me afectaba. La opinión pública no me da la suficiente importancia en lo general, pero un comentario en particular me hizo abrir los ojos… no sé quién lo haya dicho, pero estaba en lo cierto: "pobre chica, pensar que su hermano la utilizó de tal manera, y encima la desechó tan cruelmente. La enamora, y luego la deja…"

Eso me destrozó. Sin duda que lo logró… sobretodo porque es cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin duda me llegó la inspiración demasiado rápido, aunque probablemente me gane el odio de muchos por haber escrito este capítulo TwT pero ni modo… Si últimamente me cuesta actualizar es por nuestro gran enemigo mortal: los estudios. Pero sigo esperanzada en que en algún futuro lejano podré vencerlo (?) XD <strong>

**=^.^= Gracias por los reviews =^.^=**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Muy precavida XD bueno… solo diré que Alice no es muy discreta ^^U Yo diría que ahora tienen un gran problema, no solo el de aclarar lo que sienten uno por el otro :l  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_Jejeje, una tortura con muchos problemas (al menos a mi parecer) Bueno… no le di mucha relevancia al ese comentario, respeto que no le guste ni la pareja ni la trama, pero que más da xD  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_No te preocupes por eso n.n y incluso a mi me sorprendió –más que la amenaza- la bipolaridad de Shun, ya estaba todo bien y se le ocurre hacer algo como esto ¬¬U Ni modo, haber en que termina este lio :3  
>Gracias por el review! =)<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Como seguirán? por lo que pude ver ahorita… diría que mal -.-U Jajaja eso se le llama paranoia Hydron XD pero cualquier cosa… creo que mi vecino es doctor :3 así que por los gastos médicos no se preocupen ^^  
>Gracias por el review! =3<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_A Lync le mando una caja de chocolates y a Keith… no se… tengo más alma de niño xD y no sé qué cosas le gusta a un masoquista :l ¿No es un crimen vivir en Japón y mínimo no haber hojeado aunque sea un manga Shojo? XD Seeee la pereza ganas verdad?:´3  
>Gracias por el review =D<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_No sabes cuánto es que ruego a diario para que exista una ley anti-estudios… TwT aun mantengo mi llama de esperanza encendida :´3 Cual libro creías que era? Me dejaste con la duda XD y bueno… después de años viviendo con Alice… creo que Shun ya sabe hasta cuantas veces respira por hora ._.  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**aki kazami: **_Jejeje no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, también eh estado agobiada :l Aunque se le declaró y luego ¿la dejó?  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Si las cosas siguen así es posible que no pidan apoyo, recién parecen perros y gatos ._.y esa partecita que mencionas… por algún motivo no pude dejar de releerla ^^U  
>Gracias por el review! =D<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Yo igual los apoyo! ni siquiera son hermanos :3 Jajaja te juro que me hiciste buscar esa palabra-insulto en el diccionario XD no encontré nada -w- Me alegra el que te gustara el capi pasado, pero seguro tanto Shun como yo seremos odiados en este TwT  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**¿Sardinas? ¿Tomates? ¿Reviews? :3**


	15. Celular

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Alice…<p>

Fui llamada por una voz desconocida para mí. Rápidamente deduje que podría ser alguien que quería escuchar mi versión de lo que había pasado entre Shun y yo. No tengo muchas ganas de repetir toda la explicación de las cosas para que luego ni siquiera se molestaran en creerme, sino más bien en acusarme de culpable. Fastidiada miré hacia arriba topándome con una chica de cabello grisáceo y orbes marrones. Se me hace familiar de algún lado, pero con tanto en mi cabeza no logro recordarla o ubicarme al verla. Ella sonrió gentilmente, me dio la impresión de ser muy amable, pero creo que con todo lo que eh vivido en estas últimas horas aprendí de sobra a no juzgar antes de tiempo. Eso en verdad es un error que cuesta muy caro.

Se tomó la libertad de sentarse a mi lado, en donde normalmente se hubiera acomodado Runo o Fabia. Si los cambios siguen siendo igual de repentinos y notorios creo que mi vida se volverá en un infierno; igual de insoportable o mucho peor.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no soy tan allegada a tu hermano como para que me recuerdes, me llamo Tori Aoki —Se presento brevemente. Me fue imposible el evitar bufar, seguro era otra de tantas admiradoras de aquel hipócrita que me hizo quedar en ridículo. Como dudo estar equivocada eh de suponer que vino a advertirme el hecho de involucrarme con Shun. Pierde su tiempo. Ahora lo odio, ni siquiera le eh dirigido la palabra desde ayer.

— ¿Y bien?

Fui altanera, pero eso no la hizo retroceder. Probablemente era de las insistentes.

Esperé algún dato que anexara a último momento queriendo convencerme, pero jamás llegó. No sé si considerar a esta chica una posible buena amiga o una completa entrometida, pero me iré por la primera. Cuando menos no hizo algún gesto de repugnancia o discriminación hacia mi persona. El timbre de fin de receso se escuchó. Ya que ni Fabia o Runo habían asistido debido a la mudanza de la primera tendría que soportar todos los comentarios crueles que hasta ahora no dejan de ser emitidos. Fue un error, y me lo restriegan como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

— Solo quiero decirte, deberías pedirle alguna explicación a Shun. No creo que te haya querido tratar de esa manera a propósito, después de todo era solo hablar de ti —Me levanté de mi lugar, debía irme o tendría que rogar para entrar a mi aula.

Tal vez si la juzgué mal, ella solo quiere ayudarme. Lástima que no tengo intención alguna de reconciliarme con él. Incluso para ser una broma fue muy cruel, quizás estoy exagerando, pero esto va a ser algo que sin una buena explicación no pienso perdonarle.

— Gracias, pero dudo que me anime a hablar con él…

Estaba por irme y me tomó de brazo, por acto reflejo fue que me solté demasiado brusco del agarre. Tori retrocedió un par de pasos con un gesto de sorpresa y miedo, mientras que yo no supe de que manera explicar mi actitud. Me quedé en silencio unos momentos hasta que repuse mi carácter orgulloso, después de todo también soy buena actriz cuando la situación lo amerita.

— Lo siento, no me tomes así —Intenté disculparme

— Creo que lo olvide. Shun te tomó de esta manera ayer ¿verdad? Supongo que te trae pésimos recuerdos

Sin más que decir asentí, tal vez no la conozca lo suficiente, pero la soledad me hace sentir más triste. Me alegra que no todos me consideren alguien despreciable. Solo que no entiendo… Shun fue el que causó todo esto, ¿Por qué demonios quedé yo como la mala del cuento? Mis compañeros me ignoran, otros me consideran peor que una basura, sencillamente no entiendo. Es probable que Shun ni siquiera haya sido afectado, y aunque lo fuera a alguien como él no le preocuparía en absoluto. Me despedí de la chica y corrí para entrar al salón. Ya era tarde, sin duda tendría que rogar para poder estar en clase. Hablé un par de veces y tengo la seguridad que la maestra sí me escuchó, intenté una tercera pero la respuesta no fue para nada de mi agrado.

Ella se giró bruscamente mientras me revisaba de pies a cabeza con los ojos inspeccionando mi presentación. Me acordé de una marca que Shun me dejó en el cuello, aunque yo estaba algo alterada acomodé mi cabello siendo discreta a la hora de ocultar más meticulosamente aquella zona. Al no lograr encontrar como negar mi entrada suspiró con pesadez y molestia combinados, y me miró pero esta vez a la cara.

— Señorita Gehabich, si tiene tiempo para estar teniendo aventuras de ese tipo con su hermano le recomiendo que se esfuerce en llegar más temprano a la clase —Me quedé helada, al parecer esto había paso más allá que de los alumnos.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en el aula, algunas carcajadas resonaron, otros me giraban la cara en señal de asco. Si esto ya estaba siendo olvidado parece ser que la profesora echó más leña al fuego. Si tengo que buscar una palabra que me acomode mejor en estos momentos sería humillación.

Miré al suelo como señal de vergüenza, me sentí y me siento de lo peor. Y eso que este día recién comienza, es el colmo que incluso los profesores comiencen a repudiarme por rumores que tengan algo cierto, pero de igual forma están muy lejos de la verdad. Obedecí al ademán para que pudiera entrar, crucé el escritorio de la profesora y tomé lugar en uno de los asientos. Nunca tuve problemas con mis compañeros, incluso los consideraba amigos a todos. En estos momentos me retracto; ahora soy blanco de burlas, insultos, comentarios ofensivos, y también recién añadidos: las bolitas de papel ensalivadas. Pensar que estamos en secundaria y siguen con tal inmadurez. Nadie del salón me habla, y tampoco intento hablarles. Jamás me di cuenta de algo: la mayoría de los que me rodean… son solo hipócritas.

La clase fue interrumpida, no interesada en la novedad ni siquiera levanté el rostro para mirar el visitante a nuestra aula. De no ser por que solicitaron mi atención ni siquiera hubiera volteado. Era Dan. A pesar de la mordaz mirada de la docente sobre mí me acerqué ya sin vergüenza hacia a la puerta para poder hablar más calmada con el castaño.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Sentía la mirada asesina de la profesora. De la mejor alumna en literatura acabo de ser transferida a su lista negra, y lo peor, solo por los rumores que existen de aquel imbécil y yo.

— No mucho, solo me mandaron a darte esto…has de saber quién lo manda. No me odies por obedecerlo, pero es tu libro de literatura —Me entregó el "paquete" mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa. Dan no habla con mi hermano desde que se enteró ayer en la salida todo lo que él me hizo. Tengo entendido que Runo evitó que se le fuera encima con intención de golpearlo.

— Gracias, pero dile que no se moleste… no es mi niñero

Su sonrisa tenía un "ya mejorarán las cosas, sé fuerte". Ojalá tuviera la fortaleza que él tiene, a pesar que Shun suele llamarlo idiota yo admiro mucho a Dan. Tiene lo que él jamás podrá tener… dignidad.

— No te desquites conmigo, me discutí con tu hermano por lo que te hizo… aunque no pude evitar el traerte eso. Imagino que ibas a estar en problemas —Sonrió tan cálidamente que de alguna manera comencé a soltar unas lágrimas. Sonreí con intención de no alarmarle innecesariamente.

— Nos vemos, y si vas a ver a Runo hoy dile que estuvo aburrido el día sin ella

Asentí. Para él aburrido y para mí intolerable.

Los minutos pasaron a vuelta de rueda, pero celebré internamente al escuchar el timbre de fin del módulo. Hora de laboratorio. Si no estoy confundiendo las fechas hoy haríamos una disección, para empeorar las cosas el profesor negó mi petición de hacer otra tarea en reemplazo a esta. Tendré que aguantarme o reprobaré, y eso último no es una opción.

— Vamos Alice, imagínate que esta rana es Shun —Ladró uno de los muchachos del salón, yo preferí ignorarlo.

— Parece que su príncipe era en realidad un sapo, pero de igual manera quiere a su ranita —Se burló otro.

Ignóralos Alice y así se callaran.

Creo que incluso ese profesor tiene cierto rencor o desconfianza hacia mi persona. Preferiría no recordar nada sobre este momento, revivir la masacre a ese pobre animal me eriza la piel de una manera desagradable. Cuando finalmente salí me encontré con Mira y Runo. La última chica nombrada vino a encontrarse con nosotros a pesar que había faltado a clases.

— Tardaste mucho, nos debes el haberte esperado —Bromeó la pelinaranja. Aunque sonreía se le notaba algo tensa, seguramente Ace no la había esperado para acompañarla de camino a su casa. Pobre, después de todo Mira era algo rencorosa de vez en cuando.

Saludé y todas proseguimos a caminar. De un rato a otro una invitación a casa de Runo se dejó ver, yo asentí pero buscando mi teléfono para avisarle a mi madre y no se preocupara. Problemas. Mi preciado aparato estaba desaparecido. Recapitulé a gran detalle toda la jornada escolar, y de una u otra manera caía en la misma idea. El laboratorio de biología. Tal vez era algo tarde, pero aún quedaba un grupo en la escuela, para mi fortuna es en esa aula así que debe seguir abierto, pero desgraciadamente era Shun el que estaría en ese salón.

— Lo siento, dejé algo en clases… las veré mañana —Me despedí para regresar todo el recorrido que había avanzado.

Llegué justo a tiempo, para mi suerte el profesor se había molestado en recogerlo, pero su expresión al ver que me pertenecía era de puro arrepentimiento. Con cuidado de no tocarme me lo entregó, este gesto me molestó. Hasta donde estoy enterada no soy un saco de gérmenes… Sin agradecer me giré bruscamente con ganas de irme lo antes posible, además que en este grupo es donde está mi hermano.

— Oye…

Me tomaron del brazo y me arrastraron con tanta fuerza que no me percaté ni quién era.

— ¿Qué demo…?

Creí que había sido Shun, pero en realidad era algo peor. Era una joven de castaña cabellera y ojos grises, parece un verdadero ángel, pero todos en la escuela sabemos que no es para nada angelical. Más bien, debes mantenerte lo más lejos que puedas de ella, a menos que quieras una pelea improvisada. Es del tipo de chicas que gustan del dolor tanto ajeno como propio. Por lo visto me enrede con ella sin querer…

— ¿Alguna queja?

Yo por inercia negué, estaba claramente nerviosa. Pulso acelerado y me sudan las manos, se nota a leguas mi valentía ¿Verdad?

— Ninguna…

Me miró con una peligrosidad inminente. Creo tener una idea de cómo se siente una presa siendo asechada, en verdad es tan asfixiante.

— ¿Segura? Contigo no eh tenido problemas antes, creo que eso lo sabes —Asentí con una mala sensación en los alrededores. Vi como otras dos chicas se acercaban con libre lentitud y luego ambas me tomaban de los brazos contra la pared, sin duda esto no acabará bien para mí— Pero hace no mucho un rumorcito llegó a mis oídos. El hecho que sea verdad o no me viene valiendo muy poco… me resulta difícil perdonarte por haber sido pareja de Shun. Y más siendo su hermana… — Al querer zafarme vino el primer golpe directo al estómago.

Tal vez porque nunca antes fui golpeada es que sentí un horrendo dolor. Apenas y pude respirar debido a que me quedé sin aire temporalmente, lo suficiente como para darles oportunidad de volver a acomodarme y esta vez asegurarme con más precisión. Las muñecas comenzaban a arder gracias al poco gentil agarre.

— ¿Lo besaste?

Mi boca dijo no, pero por dentro sabía que sí. Seguro ella se dio cuenta y debido a eso medio un segundo golpe en la misma zona. No tan fuerte como el primero, pero igual me aturdió. Miré hacia arriba, después de todo ya había caído de rodillas al suelo cubierto de punzante piedrecillas.

— Pueda que él sea tu hermano, pero tú, quien parecías una santa resulta que ves de otra forma a Shun. Repugnante — Negué con la cabeza, pero le restó valor a mi respuesta— Me extraña que no llames a tu intento de novio —Se burló en mi cara, y yo aquí en el suelo sin poder hacerle nada para defenderme.

— No es mi novio, Natalia es su novia y él es mi hermano…

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Me pregunto cuánto de eso es verdad. Seguro que tú ya has hecho más que besarlo ¿No? —Me mantuve en silencio, lo peor sería darle motivo a un enojo mayor — Dinos Alice… ¿Ya han hecho algo más? — Se muy bien a qué se refiere, pensar que en verdad estuve cerca de algo así me hace ver que tan bajo logré caer.

— ¿Besa bien? — Preguntó otra chica.

Gruñí internamente a la vez que respondía en mis adentros un "Haz la prueba, seguro no se negará".

— ¿Lo tiene de buen tamaño?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Eso último me hizo perder la poca calma. Quizás estuvo mal enamorarme de él, pero jamás llegué a algo como eso, y de igual manera, de haber sido así no es cosa para recriminarme. Me levanté con la fuerza que logré juntar y lancé ciegamente un golpe. Debido a mi levantar forzado el ataque que intenté efectuar resulto muy débil y me fue regresado de manera tan cruel. Caí nuevamente y mi cabeza impactó contra la pared.

— Será mejor que ruegues, porque Shun no está aquí para ayudarte… es más, buscará la forma de no dirigirte ni la mirada en su casa, no sabes qué asco le provocas

Me recobré del dolor y la miré con rabia contenida.

— No es que yo dependa de él, y tampoco me importan sus problemas, suficiente tengo con los míos… —Espeté sumamente molesta.

Si soy honesta desearía que Shun estuviera aquí pero sigo odiándolo ¿Besar a Natalia fue parte de su venganza?, si fue así llegó demasiado lejos… las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro pero algo me alegró por dentro… ¡Shun estaba ahí!, está en medio del pasillo, me miró brevemente.

— Ayúdame…— Susurré. Él me ignoró por completo, solo recargó sus brazos en el barandal de las escaleras y miraba detenidamente la escena sin intervenir en esta. Era el espectador y yo su espectáculo.

Una de las chicas me alcanzó a escuchar y dirigió su mirada a donde yo la tenía, vio a Shun. Me jaló del cabello obligándome a verla a la cara para reírse con sorna.

— Mira nada mas, parece que no tienes salvación. Te lo dije, él ahora te odia ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

Yo seguía siendo golpeada por la misma chica, estómago, brazos, piernas, poco a poco se me fueron adormeciendo al ser incapaces de tolerar tanto dolor. Pero en un momento determinado dejé de esforzarme liberarme de estas brujas y miré a Shun, lo fulminé con la mirada, pensar que fui utilizada por alguien como él, y lo peor… estoy consciente que no eh podido sacármelo de la cabeza a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho. Él por su parte me dirigió una mirada de desprecio y burla. Murmuró algo que no escuché, pero si pude leer sus labios. "Tonta". Luego de eso se marchó dejándome a mi propia suerte.

Lo odio, y más me odio por saber que lo sigo amando.

— ¡Shun! — Grité a todo pulmón mientas el grupo víboras reía sonoramente.

Sentí coraje, odio… hacia mí, y repulsión hacia quien una vez consideré mi hermano. Las ganas de querer hacerlo sufrir y golpearlo hasta que pida piedad surgieron, pero es imposible. Él es mejor luchador que yo. Es más, él es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, no importa cuánto me esfuerce. Para obtener notas perfectas paso días estudiando, mientras que él apenas y medio lee un par de horas, si en algo como esto me supera sin problema no imagino en lo demás.

Caminé a paso rápido por la calle, pero al llegar a unas transitadas avenidas preferí correr. La gente me miraba raro. Quizás por estas llorando, aunque es más lógico que sea por mi desarreglado atuendo, algunas marcas en mis brazos y muñecas. No me importaba, estaba muy molesta como para pensar en eso, lo único que quiero es ir por Shun y reclamarle. ¿Qué clase de hermano deja que golpeen a su hermana?

Llegué a casa y entré velozmente sin ser vista. Corrí por las escaleras y sin más que decir cerré la puerta. No quiero alarmar a mi madre sin motivos, me desvestí y luego me ajusté con una blusa beige de mangas a los codos y unos shorts blancos. Ahora lo único visible era la marca del cuello que tanto detesto en estos momentos y los raspones de mis rodillas al caer al suelo. Logré cubrir la primera marca con mi cabello solo era cuestión de vigilar que se mantuviera así, en cuanto a los raspones di gritos ahogados por el ardor al desinfectar las heridas. Luego las cubrí con algunas vendas.

— ¿Ya llegaste?

Salté de la sorpresa. Era mi mamá que entraba con una torrecita de ropa doblada en sus manos, olvidé hacerlo ayer. Asentí y saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Me miró dudosa hacia el vendaje y alegué algo sobre haberme tropezado en clase de deporte. No me creyó del todo, pero al menos no estuvo insistiendo.

No hubo mucha conversación, pues me recosté en la cama fingiendo ansias por una siesta. Después de una hora es que escuché como Shun saludaba y se dirigía hacia la habitación. Me levanté al momento que él entró sin avisar.

— Se te saldrán los ojos

Me reí sin humor alguno, era más bien una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Eh dicho que tanto te odio?

Me miró con una risa del mismo tipo que la mía. Yo borré mi gesto al no entender el por qué de su actitud.

— No. Siempre me decías cuanto me amabas —Dejó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente. —Supongo que no irás a despedirte de Fabia ¿Verdad? —No le respondí

Con intención de ignorarlo comencé a jugar con las aplicaciones de mi teléfono. Eran lo suficientemente buenas como para entretenerme una hora o con suerte un poco más. Resopló y continuó su camino.

Pasaron las horas y el remordimiento de dejar partir a una amiga sin siquiera desearle suerte se hizo presente. Cerré mi libreta de clases y comencé a teclear un mensaje de texto. "Ten suerte a donde vayas y jamás olvides que nos tienes aquí por cualquier cosa. Alice" eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Ya sé, muy patético. Espere un buen rato por alguna respuesta, pero no llegó. Sin duda alguna Fabia debe enojarse por mi ausencia. Lo siento…

Aventé mi almohada debido a tanta presión en los últimos días y terminé haciendo que algo se cayera. Miré al suelo percatándome así de una fotografía donde Shun y yo teníamos un par de redes para atrapar mariposas. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué no pudimos habernos quedado en esa edad? Era mucho mejor aquel tiempo que en estos últimos que eh estado viviendo. Solté un par de lágrimas y acomodé el mini cuadro en su sitio. Me fijé en la otra cama observando la pantalla iluminada del celular del que tenía rato de haberse ido. Era un mensaje.

"Te amo Shun, no importa que digan del acoso que te tenía tu hermana igual te sigo queriendo. Naty."

— Llegué… —Escuché la voz de Shun

Enojada me dirigí al baño y lancé el aparato en una cubeta de agua. Shun entró sin avisar y al ver su preciado celular caer al líquido me apartó de golpe.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Salí sin decirle nada y él me siguió.

— El hecho de ser mala amiga y también una molestia no es para que vengas a joderme a mí… Sea cual sea tu problema resuélvelo tu…

Me giré para encararlo y me percaté de que tenía una mejilla roja. Seguramente alguna otra chica se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita y le dio su regalo de despedida.

— Mi problema es seguir viéndote del diario. Sencillamente… ¡esfúmate! —No di más explicación a lo ocurrido, no dije nada más. Salí de la habitación y seguidamente di el aviso a mi mamá en que iría a casa de Runo. Era mentira. Solo necesito un momento para poder respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>En definitiva no es de los más largos, por algún motivo no me convenció el final y encima sé que tardé siglos… pero al fin lo terminé. Lamento la tardanza, problemas personales, escolares y algunos en mi motivación se aparecieron de repente y me agobiaron de la peor manera TwT pero bueno… me quité un peso menos de encima jeje, me martiriza no subir la conti rápido xD <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su bendita paciencia :3**

**Paulinitte: **_Shun estuvo a punto de golpearla y de hecho pensé en poner eso, pero si lo hacía muchas autoras lo matarían antes que lograra terminar el fic xD y eso de clonarlo y continuar la historia me saldría muy caro (?) Jejeje gomen, ya sabes, toda la tardanza y ya medio te mencioné el por qué :3  
>Gracias por el review! =D <em>

**Estelaluna: **_En definitiva que Shun se gana a una potencial enemiga XD será mejor que cabe su tumba mientras tanto… ojala Masquerade sepa calmarte :3  
>Gracias por el review ^w^ <em>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Eh aquí la conti! gomen por tardar tanto jeje  
>Gracias por el review n.n<em>

**Tsuki Kazami: **_No te preocupes y alivio en que recuperes tu lap, yo no vivo sin la mía XD  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Neee Maky-san no dejes que Hydron se aproveche al no estar concentrada por las ganas de colgar a Shun, ese rubio pervertido es muy astuto para acosar a su objetivo (?) Jejeje  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Waaaa ojala pudieras ver otra vez ese libro, me gustó la trama TwT y jeje alivio, creí que era la única que leía de esa manera. Cuando me concentro en leer leo demasiado y muy centrada -w-  
>Muchas gracias por el review! =3<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Adelante, solo que la fila para torturar a Shun es algo larga XD lamento haberme tardado demasiado… múltiples problemas son buenos distractores ^^U  
>Gracias por el review! =) <em>

**natsu kazami: **_No hay duda, todos tenemos algo de masoquistas dentro :3 por más que esté escondido… creo que hasta suena feo pero sin dolor no existe el amor. A ver qué pasa después porque al menos Fabia ya se fue T-T  
>Gracias por el review :D<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Como se llama el manga? :3 en verdad me gustaría leer manga o anime con una trama de este tipo :D Wooo no puedo creer que en verdad te dejé sin deducción O.O bueno.. de igual manera no tarde y se resuelven o empeoran las cosas xD  
>Gracias por el review! ^^<em>

**Ichiru no Are: **_Jajaja Eso le pasa por querer vengarse, lo malo es que igual sufre Alice y Fabia… los conoce muy bien, pero ahora parece que no podrá ayudarlos o intervenir más. Jejeje tú castigada y yo de inspiración bloqueada, ni una ni la otra xD  
>Gracias por el review are-chan! =D<br>PD: veo que cambiaste tu nombre jeje :3_

**¿Quejas, sardinas o reviews? ¡Onegai!**


	16. Olvídalo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que me había discutido con Shun, hoy es el último día de clases solo tendremos media jornada escolar y el resto será usado como tiempo en la ceremonia de graduación. Es muy notorio al menos para mí el saber que apenas nos toleramos en casa. De no ser por que aprecio mucho a mi madre, y por que aún soy menor de edad es que no me eh cambiado de domicilio. En estos instantes estoy en la escuela, uno de los sagrados lugares en los cuales puedo evitar a Shun con más facilidad que en otros lados.<p>

Estaba fresco y yo tenía un comienzo de resfriado, pasarme encerrada horas en el baño para no verlo a la cara no había sido una muy brillante idea. Toda la humedad me provocó una leve gripa que si no me cuidaba sería muy molesta en poco tiempo. Para empeorar mi ya desgraciada suerte la bufanda se me quedó en casa, sí, ya sé, allá está perfecta ¿No? Deposité el envase de café instantáneo el cual ya estaba vacío en el contenedor de basura y me apresuré rápidamente hacia la chica de cabello azul.

— ¿Siguen sin hablarse?— Me preguntó Runo incrédula.

Asentí sin ganas. Él hacía como si no me conociera tanto aquí en la escuela como en casa, y yo le seguía la corriente a la ley del hielo. No lo necesitaba, eso es lo que me decía todas las noches en mi auto terapia, pero me gustaría demostrarlo así como lo digo con tanta sencillez, pues cada día que pasaba me sentía más miserable temiendo que la culpa de todo en verdad fuera mía. Pero no, estoy completamente segura que esa es culpa suya, él comenzó su estúpido juego y terminó echando a perder todo, pero… ¿Qué tal si jamás tuvo intención de estar en verdad conmigo? ¿Si únicamente fui un juguete más de su colección?

— ¿Es notorio?

Rió con algo de tristeza, últimamente este era el tipo de sonrisas que sacábamos. Desde la despedida de Fabia, pasando por los ya resueltos problemas entre Mira y Ace para llegar finalmente a mi caso de tensión con Shun.

— Se nota bastante. Es más, de seguro que no escuchaste lo que dije ¿Verdad? — le di la razón nuevamente sin ser capaz de ocultar mi sonrojo causado por la vergüenza de andar algo distraída—Que Dan al fin se le ocurrió que saliéramos a algún lado, solo espero que no pase algo que me haga cancelar…— repitió haciendo referencia a la ayuda que ella brindaba en el restaurante de su familia. Durante los días más recientes la clientela había subido, así que era lógico que estuviera preocupada por eso.

Posé una de mis manos en su hombro mientras intentaba sonreír lo mejor posible, pero no conseguí los resultados que yo tenía previstos en mi gesto.

— Todo saldrá bien— intenté animarle.

Se giró para mirarme sarcásticamente.

— Mira quién lo dice…

— ¿Eh? —No atiné a pronunciar algo más detallado.

— Eso dilo para ti misma. Necesitas arreglar todo este lío con Shun, y rápido. O lo haces a las buenas o interfiero y será a mi modo. Sabes perfectamente que no podrás evadirlo por siempre, mejor dale la cara de una buena vez en lugar de querer sacarle celos a como intentaste en tu última cita con Von Herzen — dictó su sentencia al terminar su regaño pero sin lograr que yo me preocupara por ella, suspiré y me dispuse a seguirle nuevamente.

Caminamos un poco pero no tardó en aparecer Dan el cual llamaba a Runo. Obviamente ni quise hacer un mal tercio así que me despedí brevemente y comencé a caminar por la escuela sin algún rumbo en específico. Tal vez en verdad lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Shun, ya ni siquiera sabía si poder decirle hermano, en la escuela no nos hablamos y en casa solo peleamos. Quizás sea probable que tratando esto de manera directa logremos llegar a un acuerdo para hacer las cosas menos sufribles. Esto es mucho peor que de niños, porque antes al menos nos contentábamos a los 15 minutos. Me giré al escuchar una risa exagerada. Era la molesta Natalia acompañada de Shun que seguro ya eran pareja, pobre por ella. Realmente no me arrepiento, si hay una víbora más mordaz que esa rubia sin duda alguna es mi hermano así que a fin de cuentas hacen buena pareja.

Comenzaba a trasladarme de nuevo, y seguro me hubiera ido sin decir algo cuando escuché mi nombre. Miré a los lados y no di con nada por lo que creí que fue solo mi imaginación, al querer dar otro paso lo volvía a escuchar. Era Shun. Sentado en una de las mesas de la explanada, con Natalia quien estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Me miraba entre molesto y aliviado. Al parecer le había interrumpido algo a la rubia porque me miraba con verdaderas ganas de querer arrancarme la cabeza y jugar futbol con ella. La rubia le tomó del brazo con intención de aferrarse a él pero se zafó a tiempo y la ignoró por completo. Se paró frente a mí y me lanzó una mirada la cual no pude descifrar.

— ¿Tienes un rato?— me preguntó

Le miré seriamente aunque por dentro había una explosión de sentimientos. Estoy consciente que en algún segundo se escapó una pisca del amor que hace poco derramaba por él.

— La pregunta sería ¿Será que tu novia te deje un momento?— le repliqué completamente seria mientras la rubia se sonrojaba y quizás me agradeciera ese "cumplido". Nada personal, o probablemente sí, pero no quería estar cerca de esa chica o al menos no por ahora.

Él miró levemente inspeccionando a la susodicha, era una de esas mirada inexpresivas que te dejaban en las nubes… espero no caer nuevamente en estos tontos pensamientos míos. Se devolvió hacía mí y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, al haber tomado un poco de distancia es que volvió a hablar. Respondió la pregunta que yo le hice.

— ¿Qué novia?— Una indirecta muy directa para la chica. Me jaló de la muñeca mientras Natalia nos fulminaba visualmente. Seguro que se siente un poco humillada…

Seguimos caminando intentando escapar de la multitud y las para nada discretas miradas de los demás alumnos que al vernos juntos momentáneamente comenzaban a murmurar. La temperatura descendía a conforme nos alejábamos del calor que emitían las masa, por así decirles, el frío se colaba por debajo de mis ropas. En su acto de bondad anual Shun se quitó su bufanda y me la cedió a mí, al no querer tomarla me la puso prácticamente a la fuerza obligándome a acomodarla para no terminar asfixiada con dicha prenda. Sus colores en negro con gris me parecían deprimentes pero no tengo ni derecho a quejarme, aunque no lo muestre agradezco que me la haya prestado, por poco y caía en una pulmonía. Pero odio que huela como él, detesto el que dicho olor me traiga recuerdos, y me recrimino el por qué soy incapaz de dejar el pasado en donde está para enfocarme en mi ahora.

Luego de algunos minutos de incomodidad llegamos a una de las últimas bancas casi perdidas en el patio de la escuela. Era otro de mis lugares preferidos, sobre todo al estar tan calmado. A última hora me arrepentí de estar allí, e intenté irme pero nuevamente fui jalada y obligada a tomar asiento. En verdad debí meditar la situación, en estos instantes no es buena idea estar a solas con Shun.

— Ya venimos hasta aquí ahora me escuchas —Me ordenó y yo de orgullosa respondí casi de inmediato.

— Me acabo de arrepentir y…

Me cubrió la boca con un de sus manos. Por más que le mordí no me soltaba, y yo al ser incapaz de aumentar la presión por temor a herirlo de verdad fue que me resigné a prestar atención.

Creí que tenía listo el discurso o reclamo que me haría saber, pero no fue así. Estaba nervioso o indeciso sobre qué decirme. De la misma presión que tenía él se encontraba mordiendo uno de sus labios, yo por mi lado sentía un ardor en mis orejas. Ambos tenemos cierta manera de mostrar que tan nerviosos estamos, pero yo soy más obvia. Soltó un suspiro, solo era cuestión de segundos…

— ¿Te soy honesto?

Comenzó a hablar haciendo que mi presión sanguínea aumentara.

— No tenía la más remota intención de venir a hablarte hasta que tú vivieras conmigo a disculparte por lo que habías dicho —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, dudaba si dar mi brazo a torcer como él tanto anhelaba, por el lado bueno es que era posible que este problema se arreglara, pero por el otro haría que creciera su ego.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Yo nunca me disculpé y tampoco lo haré…

Frunció el ceño. Si sigo actuando así lo sacaré de sus casillas, y eso no es nada bueno.

— Fabia me dio una golpiza por teléfono y que de alguna manera supongo que tenía razón —Opté por guardar silencio y escuchar más atentamente.

¿Fabia? Ella se había marchado poco después de nuestra pelea, en verdad sufrí, uno de mis pilares se había desvanecido. Me despedí de ella por teléfono y sí, fue algo tan insensible de mi parte, pero lo que menos quería era toparme con Shun y amargarle su adiós a mi amiga al momento que termináramos discutiendo. Seguro que le había estado preguntando de cómo estábamos y él le terminó contando todo lo ocurrido. Lo cierto es que no me interesaba. O al menos lucharé para que no me interese, no puedo seguir siendo dependiente de un hipócrita que gusta de manipular a otros.

Bajé de mi nube, no me parece lógico que apenas dé muestras de vida cuando se supone que tenemos algo pendiente para arreglar.

— Razón en que… ¿Qué eres un idiota arrogante? sí que la tenía— El decir aquello sabiendo que a pesar de todo eso seguía enamorada de él me provocaba enojo. Enojo conmigo misma de decir una cosa y hacer o pensar exactamente lo opuesto.

Sonrió de una manera burlesca, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. A pesar que siempre peleaba por ese gesto suyo en estos momentos me di cuenta que extraño ese trato con él. No seremos familiares, pero… me acostumbré a quererlo como tal; hasta que nos comenzamos a ver de otra manera. O al menos yo a él sí.

— Cierto, también dijo que eras una llorona insegura. Igual es correcto— hice esfuerzo por no apartarlo de un golpe al estómago o a la cara, no tenía caso, apuesto y lo hubiera detenido o esquivado — Pero no me refería a eso…— Terminó y unos segundos en silencio me intrigaron.

Sé que lo hace para que pierda el hilo de la conversación. Lo hace muy seguido, comienza intentando disculparse o decirme algo y luego va saltando de temas, ya para cuando regresa al inicial yo ya no entiendo de qué me está hablando. Es por eso que estoy muy pendiente de los detalles de la plática e intento no perderme ni un diálogo.

— ¿Entonces de qué? Detesto que le des vuelta a los asuntos, si quieres perderme en la conversación me temo que no te va a resultar como esperas— le repliqué harta de la situación.

Me soltó bruscamente y lanzó un golpe en seco en contra de la pared. Sus nudillos crujieron de una manera cruel que me estremeció, eso por más que lo niegue le debió doler hasta el alma. Pero no lo mostró verbalmente, solo apretó la mandíbula y frunció aún más el ceño. Estas son las ocasiones en las que creo que golpea otras cosas o se provoca dolor con el propósito de bajar el enojo y no írseme encima a golpes. Me regresó la mirada con un mensaje de "¿Te callas?". Ojalá y me digne a obedecerle, sino no tendré como quejarme al salir con alguna marca de agresión. Shun suele ser calmado, pero una vez molesto apenas y piensa en lo que hace, espero me entre en la cabeza y analice la situación en la que me encuentro.

— ¿Ves? No hay manera de entenderte, si no te lo digo directo es porque sé que me odiarás, y si lo digo rápido sales con algún "demasiada información en un solo momento". En verdad que me enredas aún más de lo que ya estoy, pero si tanta es tu maldita impaciencia…—No terminó de decir, al menos no verbalmente. Cuando mis neuronas se reconectaron caí en cuenta que me estaba besando, lo que siempre quise y a la vez temí se está repitiendo. Intenté soltarme empujándolo del pecho, pero se adelantó y me tomó de las muñecas inutilizando mis brazos, también opté por patearlo pero mis muslos estaban aprisionados contra los suyos inmovilizándome. Cuando pareció acabarse el oxígeno se separó más por necesidad que gusto, solo ví como se relamía los labios.

No me miraba a los ojos, siquiera me miraba a la cara. Estaba mirando al suelo esperando seguramente algún reproche mío, que sin duda iba a soltar. Pero… ¿Qué debo decir, si por más que lo niegue sé que yo anduve días anhelando por hacer esto aunque sea una sola vez más?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Vaya reclamo mío. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Si eso no te lo explica no sé que más pueda hacerlo— Alzó su cabeza y miró por unos segundos el cielo, después se dignó a mirarme a mí. Sé lo que dijo, lo entiendo, lo capto, pero ¿Qué se supone que significa después de todo lo que me hizo pasar?

— No…

No me dejó continuar y tomó nuevamente la palabra.

— Pero me parece que ya te lo había dejado claro en una ocasión atrás, y te dije exactamente lo mismo, ¿Acaso no recuerdas? —Desvié la mirada, claro que lo recuerdo. Fue el comienzo del martirio.

— Sé que lo dijiste antes, justo antes de utilizarme o jugar tu broma. No sé por qué y no…

— Quizás lo que haya hecho no tiene perdón, probablemente anhelas que me pudra en el infierno después de lo que hice, pero yo sé como explicártelo. Sin embargo tú me dirás si es cierto que estuviste saliendo con Klaus, ¿De acuerdo?

Creo que puedo estar equivocada, pero… esa actitud suya… ¿Está celoso? Digo, no es que eso me alegre pero sí que me sorprende. Con ganas de hacerle probar una cucharada de su medicina me quedé en silencio, con cada segundo transcurrido se notaba más la tensión en las facciones de su rostro. No dije y dudo decir algo, pero lo más posible es que él no quede conforme y busque la manera de hacerme hablar.

— ¿Segura en no querer saberlo? —Me preguntó nuevamente. Le miré indecisa y al no pronunciar nada que le negara lo tomó por una afirmación.

Se sentó a mi lado sin problema alguno. Qué facilidad tiene para actuar tan desinteresadamente cuando se le da su gana.

— Lo hice porque pensé que no querrías estar siendo perseguida por los rumores, así que si fingía estar interesado en Natalia no habría problema alguno. Aunque… creo que el hecho que nos discutiéramos la última vez provocó que en hablara en serio, sé lo que dije y me retracto de todo eso.

Yo seguía sin articular nada, él se disculpó conmigo, es más, me explicó el por qué actuó y dijo todo aquello. Entonces ¿Qué más esperaba?

— No dije que quería saberlo… yo no te diré nada —Sentencié

Se encogió de hombros haciendo mueca de despreocupado.

— No importa, igual quería aclarártelo

Aún tenía algunas dudas y yo no sabía si preguntárselas directamente. Pero no me servirá de mucho guardar silencio y esperar a que Shun desarrolle telepatía para que las conteste por su cuenta. Apretando un poco más la bufanda de Shun logré armarme de valor y animándome así a preguntarle, ya no tengo nada que perder después de todo.

— ¿Qué rumores? y ¿Por qué actuaste así solo por haberla mencionado? —Aunque no di nombres la segunda pregunta fue perfectamente entendida por él.

— Nunca te dije los rumores porque no lo vi necesario, pero eran muy comunes los comentarios en los que afirmaban que había una relación entre nosotros. Si te hubieras enterado seguramente te habrías alejado de mí por completo o cuando menos en su gran mayoría —Estaba en lo cierto, al no querer ser objeto de chismes preferiría evitar a Shun a toda costa. Creo que no pensé en eso el día que nos discutimos, y todo debido al enojo que tuve al verlo tan apegado con otra chica.

— ¿Y lo otro?

Suspiró pesadamente, pero parecía estar dispuesto a hablar.

— No es porque la haya preferido a ella en lugar que a ti. Tampoco tiene nada que ver el hecho en que estuviera jugando contigo o fueras su reemplazo. Sencillamente es porque me trae malos recuerdos y siento que en cualquier momento puede pasarte lo mismo que le ocurrió a Shura.

Le miré extrañada.

— ¿Lo mismo que a ella? Sabes que es imposible

— No me refiero a esa enfermedad, sino al hecho de que igualmente te ocurra algo y mueras. No quiero pasar por la misma sensación de ser incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar…

El silencio y una atmósfera de lo más sofocante se presentaron. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer para quebrar el silencio, pero tal vez debía ser yo la que intentara dejar todo en claro.

— Eso no pasará. Pero lo que sea que me hayas querido decir con ese beso, y creo tenerlo muy en claro, me temo que no será posible ¿Olvidas que somos? Si quieres te lo deletreo— Sabía que explicarle la situación lentamente no sería útil, era igual o peor de necio que yo. Si en la primera no había hecho nada por detenerlo e incluso yo le acepté menos será capaz de detenerse ahora.

Esperaba que me sujetara o intentara besar nuevamente. Afortunadamente no fue así.

—En verdad no te entiendo— masculló molesto y a la vez decepcionado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Me aventuré a preguntarle.

Me miró sin vacilar.

— Tú sabes que la sangre no nos une, la única cosa que afirma que somos hermanos es un pedazo papel, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?— Tenía razón. Por más que le llevara la contraria él estaría en lo cierto y yo equivocada. No éramos hermanos sanguíneos así que eso no era problema, pero igual somos hermanos y debíamos actuar como tales. Allí es donde radica el obstáculo.

— Yo no creo que esto sea bueno…— murmuré sin verlo a la cara, de lo contrario no lo hubiera podido decir.

Sonó el timbre de receso, ya era hora de clases. Estaba aliviada pero sabía que era en vano, aunque quisiera irme él no me dejaría. Me traería arrastrada incluso si así era la única forma en no posponer este debate. Lo más lógico sería refugiarme en mi aula pero lo conozco, sé perfectamente que es capaz de entrar y sacarme a la fuerza sin siquiera pedir permiso al profesor. No quiero hacer otra escena que provoque más rumores de los que ya andan por allí divagando.

— ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por un papel?— Definitivamente es insistente. —Es por ella. Temes que se moleste aún cuando ya sabes que no lo hará. Yo le había preguntado antes y no lo tomó a mal, tú le preguntaste después y reaccionó igual. Ella no se opone a nada entre nosotros, el problema es que tú sola te engañas, eres tú la que aunque quieres a la vez te niegas — se empezó a mover dispuesto a irse dejándome verdaderamente dolida conmigo misma.

Me había propuesto retirarme del lugar, pero como todo lo que hago me sale mal no me di cuenta cuando corrí y me aferré a su brazo tomándolo por sorpresa. Se giró y me miró dudoso, pero con cierta alegría que aunque no se viera con una risa en sus labios se veía en sus ojos. Yo por mi parte bajé la cara escondiéndola en el brazo de mi hermano. Las mejillas me arden y las piernas me tiemblan, sé que después de la última vez no aprendí mi lección y sigo jugando con fuego, pero si voy a quemarme… que sea por mis propias idioteces.

— ¿Ella dijo eso?— él asintió. Si todo esto era una cruel broma juro que jamás en la vida le hablo de nuevo. Nuevamente estaría en depresión, y tal vez no sepa ni como vivir en la misma casa pero ya decidí correr ese riesgo, al menos una última vez—Lo creeré si ella lo dice… mientras no— me crucé de brazos un poco más tranquila y a gusto a lado de Shun.

Si todo lo que dijo es verdad no veo motivo para estarme negando.

— En ese caso será mejor si nos vamos. Eso de esperarme hasta la salida creo que no va conmigo. Busca tus cosas y vuelves— Me negué no pensaba salirme de la escuela.

Se encogió de hombros completamente despreocupado, y caminó, le seguí el paso con algo de intriga pero me puse en alerta total al ver como llegábamos a mi salón y entraba sin problema alguno. No pidió permiso al profesor, tal como lo había predicho. Los murmullos se escuchaban y producían eco dentro de las paredes. Nuevamente éramos la comidilla de los otros estudiantes, al menos hasta que le colmaran la paciencia a mi hermano y les lanzara unas cuantas miradas de muerte.

— Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo es que seguirán metiéndose en asuntos ajenos a ustedes, según estudiantes de secundaria y actúan como verdaderos críos —Dictó en voz alta y aunque había sido comentario para él mismo los demás captaron la indirecta por lo que se terminaron silenciando por cuenta propia. Sonrió por su sencilla victoria.

Se acercó a mi sitio, comenzó a guardar mis cosas bajo la mirada desconcertada de Runo, pero prefirió no intervenir, probablemente tenía en sospecha a que se debía la presencia de Shun. Salimos del salón sin dejar explicación alguna, en el recorrido que hicimos por más que me estiraba para quitárselas no pude. Y mucho menos cuando corrió hacía la barda. Me puse pálida al ver como había lanzado mi mochila hacía el otro lado y me miraba retadoramente, no fui capaz de devolverle el gesto. ¡Este idiota lanzó mi mochila hacía el otro lado de la barda!

— Sin libros no hay estudio ¿Ya para qué te quedas?— hizo un escalón con sus manos para que pudiera apoyarme. Me resigné y subí, al estar encima de la pared tomé mi falda con fuerza y salté cayendo de rodillas, seguidamente brincó Shun cayendo sin problemas. Cargó mi maleta y la suya, comenzando la trayectoria a casa. No me quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

El ambiente estaba extraño. Ni tenso pero tampoco relajado. Caminábamos en silencio mientras la gente nos miraba y cuchicheaban cosas como "Los jóvenes de hoy, ya no saben cuidar su futuro" o "Pobre de su familia, gastando dinero para que ande con noviecito". Quería regresarme y gritarles que éramos hermanos, añadiendo también que lo que haga o no no era asunto de ellos, pero no sería muy buena idea. No tuve otra que ignorarlos.

Cuando llegamos todo se veían en una perturbadora tranquilidad, entramos con intención de hablar con nuestra madre. Pero… ¿Cómo o quién de los dos sacaría el tema de conversación? Ni idea, creo que debimos haberlo planeado antes.

— Nunca se me hizo tan largo el camino—intenté romper la leve tensión. Shun no respondió, buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona que vino a aparecer por cuenta propia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?— preguntó mamá saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos.

— Larga historia… — me excusé sabiendo que Shun no diría nada, pero no fue así…

— No me creyó con lo que le dije. O lo escucha de ti o no responderá nada — No lo creía. Había dicho la verdad, y cuando se había… supongo que confesado era la palabra correcta para decirlo, sí lo había dicho en serio.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. Deseaba tener mi peluche de conejo que aún conservaba pero ahora le tenía todo el tiempo en mi cama. De repente una risita se escuchó y me fijé que era proveniente de mamá.

— Siendo sincera con ustedes de hace un tiempo acá pensé que esto podía pasar. Primero no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar esto, pero llegué a la decisión en que eso sería caso suyo— ella rió — Digo… ¿Quién soy yo para decirles a ustedes de quién enamorarse?— Realmente estaba agradecida, tanto por pensar de esa manera como el haberlo tomado con tanta calma.

Di un sorbo a una taza que estaba en una mesita. Pero me lo tomé a la fuerza, estaba frío y solo sentí sabor de agua con azúcar. Logré ver como mi madre me miraba con cierto humor, quizás hice alguna mueca por el sabor del té.

— Yo no tengo nada que decirles, si son felices juntos pues adelante, no tengo nada que oponerme

Se había dado media vuelta pero giró levemente su cabeza hacía mí.

— Iré a doblar la ropa, aún tengo mucho que hacer… por cierto Alice, se notan tus nervios. Acabas de tomarte el agua que iba a ponerle al florero— se levantó dejándonos solos en la cocina. Yo sonrojada por tal tontería cometida. Con razón sabía a agua con azúcar…

— Tonta… — Musitó Shun, no sé si era por no haberle creído desde un inicio o por el hecho de tomar el agua de las plantas.

Observé detenidamente el suelo evitando a toda costa su mirada, pero sin planearlo llegué a ver la mano de Shun. Sus nudillos estaban inflamados y en uno de ellos tenía una cortada, seguro había algún pedazo de varilla o vidrio en la pared, y el otro idiota por su imprudencia y enojo no logró ver. Subí a toda prisa y rebusqué en mis cajones, al encontrar lo que tanto necesitaba regresé con él quién estaba recargado de espaldas con el muro.

— Presta…

Tomé su brazo y con cuidado le unté una especie de crema, era analgésico así que no tardaría en bajarle la inflamación y reducir el dolor que aunque quiera negar tiene.

— No tenías por qué hacer esto… — Miró mi perfecto vendaje, y no lo digo por presumir, pero teniendo un hermano impulsivo y que tiene prácticas ninjas tengo que aprender cuando menos los primeros auxilios. Se podría decir que si hacemos algún dúo tal y como en los animes él sería el que ataca y yo me encargaría de sanarlo. Pero viéndolo bien esto no viene al caso, cada día que pasa yo estoy peor. Algún día comenzaré a hablar sobre mi infancia y terminaré en la guerra mundial… ¿Ven? Solo digo tonterías.

Estaba segura que alguien esperaba mi respuesta. Pero no me preguntó nada sino que se acercó hacia mí estando a unos centímetros míos. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente con un semblante de gran seriedad.

— ¿Y?— No respondí, pero sí borré la molesta distancia entre nuestras bocas.

No me importaba si estaba mal o no. Ni lo que los demás fueran a decir en la escuela. Ya nada de eso me afectaría. En esos momentos yo estaba perdida entre el baile de lenguas que se sentía como estar en el mismo cielo. Shun bajó sus manos deslizándolos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis codos. El simple roce de su piel con la mía me electrizó de alguna manera, sentía unos placenteros cosquilleos.

— Si van a estar así la mayoría del tiempo creo consideraré separarlos de habitación. No quiero nietos estando yo tan joven— el comentario de mamá que nos veía divertida me hizo sonrojar mientras que Shun estiró su cabeza hacia atrás con una traviesa sonrisa.

Unos minutos de plática y ella subió a su habitación. Íbamos a proseguir en nuestra tarea pendiente pero fuimos interrumpidos por un molesto aparato: el celular. Tenía un mensaje en espera, posiblemente una furiosa Runo por no saber en donde andaba metida. Shun intentó quitármelo con intención de cancelar la interrupción pero obviamente se lo impedí. Lo prioritario era la llamada que pedía ser contestada.

— Ahora que recuerdo, me debes un celular… mandaste a bucear al mío y se te olvido ponerle su tanque de oxígeno

No evité la carcajada y en "castigo" me mordió suavemente el hombro.

— Que graciosa ¿Eh? —Ignoré el sarcasmo y respondí la llamada entrante.

Casi estallo de alegría al escuchar aquella voz. Era Fabia. Respondí su saludo con otro aún más animado, puse la bocina en altavoz y parecía haber alcanzado a escuchar una risa de mi nuevo novio… se siente raro decirlo así.

— Por lo visto sirvió de mucho aquella cachetada para que las neuronas de ese amargado se reactivaran, y si no fue eso debió ser mi delicada terapia a distancia de hace no mucho —No entendía de que hablaba.

Miré a Shun el cual parecía arrancarle las teclas a mi pobre hijo eléctrico. Me lo arrebató con las manos y lo puso cerca de su boca, solo me fijé en el hecho que el inhaló con fuerza.

— Ya verás cuando nos veamos de nuevo mora con patas… me dejaste la mejilla roja por dos días y luego solo me pides que te llame del número de Dan ¿Para insultarme? — Gritó a todo pulmón, pobre Fabia. Ahora me queda claro. Cuando Shun llegó con aquella marca debió ser que Fabia se enteró de lo que me dijo y antes de irse le dejó un regalo de despedida. Seguramente después se enteró que no se había disculpado y lo "motivó" a que pidiera perdón. Creo que si debo admirar a alguien sin duda es a Fabia.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Quedaré sorda gracias a ti!

Silencio por unos segundos, esa es su manera de liberar la tensión entre ambos así que solo es cuestión de tiempo a que uno vuelva a hablar. Esta vez Fabia inició nuevamente la conversación.

— Y… sé que no tiene caso preguntar pero… ¿Alguna novedad?

Reí por su pregunta, en verdad no había necesidad de mencionarlo pero igual sería un tema explotado muy frecuentemente.

¿Algo nuevo para contar? Verdaderamente hay mucho para escoger, pero creo que me iré por la noticia de primera plana: Mi recién comenzada relación con Shun. Al imaginar la cara de cierta rubia enterándose de las cosas me animó más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque me pregunto cuándo se enterará, ya comenzamos vacaciones así que serán dos meses sin verla hasta comienzo del nuevo grado. Shun en preparatoria y yo en último grado de secundaria… ¿Algo que contar? Sin duda había mucho para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo vengo a molestar Jaja Espero no haberme tardado tanto en la conti, aunque al menos estoy segura que no tardé tanto como la última vez, de hecho es de los capítulos más largos, si no es que en verdad sí es el más extenso ^^U sé que esperaban ver como Alice le regresaba el juego a Shun, pero pz… por razones prácticas no puse esas partes (tendría que reescribir todo el capítulo y aun tengo otros dos fics casi abandonados jeje) Las cosas mejoraron en la historia y ahora veremos si pasa algo más después o… o… o pasa algo, la verdad aun no sé si habrá algún otro capítulo XD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews =D**

**Paulinitte: **_Jejeje me alegro que gustara :3 yo sentía que algo le faltaba y por eso andaba indecisa si subirlo o no, en cuanto a Tori, realmente no. Esa fue su única aparición, solo era necesaria para hacer reflexionar a Alice en algunas cosas ^^U y ¡Bingo! estás en lo cierto, Fabia le dejó esa bofetada como regalo de despedida XD En cuanto al final… espero te hay gustado :3  
>Gracias por el reviews =D<em>

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Me alegro que el costo del terapeuta de Shun sea por parte del seguro médico, me preocupo más por Hydron._. estará bien? Bueno… imagino que a sobrevivido a peores -w- Te concedería el entrar a la historia y darle su merecido pero si eso pasa creo que no tendremos final si Shun llega a pasar a mejor vida XD Muchas gracias por decir que es de tus fics favoritos TwT y jeje sería un milagro muy amado que lograra llegar a hacer un libro, pero soñar se vale :´3  
>Gracias por el review 8D<em>

**alice darkus vif: **_Lo de los celos créeme que lo pensé para ponerlo, pero si lo agregaba iba a alargar mucho más la historia y con tanto que hacer se me dificultaría reacomodar todo el final y reescribir los capis T-T si no con gusto hubiera puesto una escenita de Shun celoso.  
>Muchas gracias por el review :D<em>

**natsu kazami: **_Jejeje, logré solucionarlo :3 Y See todos tenemos algo masoquista por más minúsculo que sea y aunque no me considero la mejor escritora (hay otro/as autores/as con mucho más talento que el mío) aprecio mucho ese halago TwT Wooo suertuda, ya andas en vacaciones, yo apenas voy a salir T-T  
>Gracias por el review :3<em>

**Estelaluna: **_Masquerade tu puedes sobrevivir! *mandando víveres* Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que se calme Estela-san TwT Pensé en una venganza de Alice a Shun, pero como me alargaría demasiado el fic mejor me abstuve jeje ^^U si le sigo añadiendo se me complicaría aún más el terminarlo (cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir) Si no pues Shun estaría encelado a más no poder.  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Tsuki Kazami: **_Me alegro que Shun se recuperara en el hospital, sino nos habríamos quedado sin conti del fic XD y creo que tengo un gran consejo para Keith… jamás hagas enojar a Tsuki-san :3  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**aki kazami: **_Espero no parecer que me tardé mucho en la conti, si es así me disculpo ^^U aunque ya parezca más pretextos la prepa en verdad que consume a la gente TwT  
>Gracias por el review n.n<em>

**Ichiru no Are: **_Bueno, creo que ya sabes a quien agradecerle la bofetada XD al fin el final (que retórico jaja) No te culpo, pero si te agradezco que no mates a uno de los protagonistas XD si no tendría que hacer audiciones para un suplente o contratar un doble temporal ^^U  
>Gracias por el review Are-chan! =D<em>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Eso se explica en este capi, o al menos es más tolerable pero no lo justifica a mi parecer xd Wooo me hubiera gustado leer esa solución que pensaste :3 ah que mal, me hubiera gustado saber el titulo, jeje pz ya ni modo :3 Sobrevive a las pruebas! yo agradezco al cielo que viví después de ellas TwT  
>Gracias por el review! =)<em>

**Shioow: **_Muchas gracias por dejar review, la felicitación y en tomarte también la molestia de leer el fic :3 y bueno, creo que todo lo que Shun dijo e hizo quedó claro en esta parte. Jajaja pobre Natalia, sigue ganándose el odio de los lectores XD  
>Gracias por el review! :3<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jeje imposible que deje un fic sin terminar, me podré tardar, pero comenzándolo lo termino =^.^= Gracias por no matar al "protagonista" XD si no no hubiera existido este capítulo  
>Gracias por el review =3<em>

**Alimenten al neko… ¿Reviews? XD**


	17. Epílogo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Y aquí vamos nuevamente de camino a la escuela. Una leve capa de nieve nos acompañó durante todo el recorrido, el frío parece atravesar los tejidos de mi ropa haciéndome temblar constantemente haciendo parecer que no sirve de nada el haber discutido un largo rato por la bufanda de mi hermano. ¿Por qué? Pues sencillo, fui muy ingenua al creer que mi prenda se secaría en una sola noche y terminé equivocándome, amaneció igual de húmeda que el día anterior. Lo peor de todo es que debido a ser algo similar a una gelatina gigante tengo que aguantar las risas burlonas de Shun. Sí, ese idiota arrogante al que irónicamente yo amo.<p>

— ¿Acaso eres un reptil?

Su aliento se veía al momento que hablaba. Ciertos pensamientos me cruzaron por la mente por lo que no pude evitar el sonrojarme así que para intentar evitar que se fijara desvié mi cara. Debí ser muy obvia ya que tan solo le dejé de mirar unos brazos me envolvieron. No me explico cómo demonios es está cálido si solo carga un abrigo ligero y sus guantes, mientras que yo parezco un repollo de tanta ropa y estoy a punto de morir por hipotermia.

— ¿Qué estabas pensado? Estás sospechosamente sonrojada… —Musitó en mi oído con una burlona risa en su cara.

— Cállate —Respondí avergonzada.

Bufó como si fuera él la víctima de todo esto.

— Solo pregunto y ya contestas de tan mal humor… y eso que según tú yo soy el amargado —Aunque quisiera hacerse el despistado diciendo esto prácticamente al aire no le resultó.

Primer día de clases de un nuevo curso y ya comenzamos a discutir. Debido a que durante el periodo vacacional prácticamente nos tragó la tierra es que probablemente los alumnos no estén del todo enterados de los hechos más recientes entre cierto par de personas, aunque tampoco se enterarían. Pues a pesar de lo mucho en que le insistí a Shun en que aceptaríamos en caso que preguntaran si somos pareja él se negó, no quiso darme explicación del por qué pero debe tener sus motivos.

— De nuevo a actuar… ¿Verdad? —Solté con aura semi depresiva, el volver a la escuela me anima un poco debido a que la bolita de amigos se reúne de nuevo, pero, quiere decir que no podré besar ni encelarme con mi hermano por cuidado a no dar a conocer la realidad.

Me miró serio, entendí por completo que estaba asintiendo. Nos acercábamos cada vez más, y mi nube depresiva parecía extenderse aunque en tan solo unos segundos se disolvió por completo. Él me tomó de la cara y me alzó levemente, no hizo más que darme la falsa esperanza en que iba a besarme. Soltó una risa. Qué más da, lo jalé del cuello del abrigo y terminé besándolo yo a él.

— Imagínate que hicieras esto en la escuela…

Se burló, por lo que rápidamente yo terminé protestando.

— No te daré el gusto —En definitiva esto sonó a una declaración de guerra.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, si hace unas cuadras atrás me estremeció el sentir como Shun me soltaba la mano me siento aún más vacía el saber que dentro no podré estar tanto tiempo con él como en realidad quiero. Al atravesar la puerta de entrada se sintió el ambiente volverse cada segundo más tenso. Al llegar a las escaleras que dividían nuestros caminos me entregó mi mochila, ahora él quedaba en los últimos salones del primer piso mientras yo continuaba en la misma aula del grado pasado.

Subí las escaleras. Tercer grado de secundaria, aún me cuesta creerlo pero por más pellizcos que yo sola me otorgue no despertaré por el simple hecho de que no estoy en ningún sueño. Esta es la realidad.

— Por lo visto se arreglaron las cosas, y tal vez más de las debidas ¿Verdad Alice? — Mencionó pícaramente Mira. Durante las vacaciones no vi a ninguno de mis amigos, pero después de todo existe la computadora y el teléfono celular, así que era imposible no decirles la dichosa reconciliación.

Desvié la cara e intentaba achicarme en mi asiento, todo obviamente en vano.

— Ya cállate… —Murmuré evidentemente sonrojada. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada mientras que Runo reía entre nerviosa y feliz.

Le miré unos segundos con indecisión en mi rostro pero ella no pareció entender mi indirecta de estar dispuesta a aquel interrogatorio masivo que estaba siendo reprimido. Seguía sumergida en su mundo, hasta que un balón que golpeó la herrería de las ventanas provocó un estruendoso ruido que la devolvió a la realidad. Por inercia aproveché la oportunidad de intentar hablar con ella.

— Runo…

Me miró desconcertada

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mira bufó mientras que yo me limité a sonreírle. Cuando Runo comenzó a sentir que no dejaríamos de molestarla fue que tuvo que responder la pregunta que ella intentó evadir.

— Nada… solo le daré la advertencia a Shun, que si te hace algo malo en definitiva lo mataré —Sonreí completamente divertida. Al parecer ella también puede tomar el papel de Fabia, pobre de mi hermano si la llega a sacar de sus casillas.

Las clases transcurrieron afortunadamente de lo más normal. Probablemente porque nuestra nueva profesora no era tolerante con las burlas o comentarios de mal gusto a diferencia de otros docentes que se unían a la discriminación, por así llamarlo. De repente sentí como vibraba mi celular en la bolsa de mi falda. Con la mayor precaución del mundo lo saqué y discretamente comencé a leer, era un mensaje de Shun.

— Idiota…

Mascullé sonrojada.

— Señorita Gehabich, ¿Acaso tiene fiebre? ¿O aquel celular que está revisando contiene algo indecoroso? —Me dio una llamada de atención la profesora. Al analizar nuevamente la segunda "pregunta" negué velozmente mientras de manera inconsciente me ruborizaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Supongo que ella es por igual con todos.

Se giró nuevamente a la pizarra mientras continuaba con un montón de ecuaciones. A los pocos segundos que la maestra retiró su atención de mí fue que recibí un mensaje tradicional de los estudiantes: un trozo de papel. Runo me miró incitándome a que lo leyera cosa que no tuvo que repetir. Sonreí nerviosamente al pensar que Fabia le dejó su poder de clarividencia como recuerdo, había atinado al mencionar que Shun me había mandado algo.

— Nada importante —Susurré haciendo un ademán con las manos. Totalmente incrédula arqueó una de sus cejas haciendo parecer su mirada aún más interrogante.

— Entonces dime, ¿Qué es eso no tan importante?

El color de mi rostro siguió subiendo. Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta y parecía que mi cerebro no procesaba como o qué responder. Arranqué un pedazo de papel y escribí rápidamente para evitar el arrepentirme antes de tiempo. Sin más que decir se la entregué a la peliazul quién intrigada comenzó a leer. Por suerte el timbre de receso se hizo presente, al salir Runo estalló en carcajadas. Yo me encogía de vergüenza mientras que Mira parecía querer averiguar qué ocurría. Nuestra querida Misaki no perdió nada de tiempo así que en tan solo un corto lapso de tiempo después ambas estaban riéndose de mi penosa situación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán así?

Bufé para mí misma pero rogando porque captaran la indirecta. De igual manera no hicieron caso omiso y continuaron con sus risas cómplices.

Un rato después llegaron Keith y Lync. Probablemente no tardaría en aparecer Ace junto a Dan, pero no sabía realmente si Shun vendría a pasar el rato con nosotros. Pasaron los minutos hasta que aparecieron el castaño junto al chico de cabellera verde. Pero a pesar de todo Shun no vino con ellos, bueno, era algo predecible o eso quiero creer. Ya no puedo esperar para regresar a casa pero… con eso que él saldrá antes que yo me terminaré yendo sola de regreso.

— Entonces la visita a la pista de hielo será el sábado… ¡Más vale que no salgas con excusas, Dan!

Sentenciaron Mira y Runo al mismo tiempo. La pareja de chicos solo asintió sin problemas, Ace parecía mascullar algo con notable molestia mientras que Dan se cuestionaba si comenzar a cavar su tumba. Se supone que iríamos a patinar ayer pero debido a que el castaño terminó haciendo un "compromiso" o en otras palabras reto de videojuegos rogó para que se pospusiera. Aun me da risa al escuchar sus ruegos por vía telefónica.

— De acuerdo…

Musitó el pobre castaño con cierto temor a la reacción que tendría el par de chicas en caso que hubiera algún pero.

— Por cierto… —Comenzó a decir Keith

— ¿A qué se deben las miradas sospechosas de Runo y Mira? — Completó Lync con un gesto completamente divertido e interesado. Estos dos son tal para cual, no dejarán de preguntar hasta que se les responda de manera que queden satisfechos.

Ambas interrogadas me miraron acusatoriamente así que por acto reflejo me encogí en el asiento de la banca donde estaba reposando. El insoportable silencio perduró varios segundos por lo que terminé dando mi brazo a torcer.

— No les dije que ha pasado entre nosotros —Confesé haciendo referencia al asunto de Shun. Después de todo ellos creen que nos reconciliamos a manera que regresamos a tratarnos como familiares. Brevemente me levanté, esta presión hace desear un jugo y para eso tengo que salir de la cafetería, prácticamente es una buena excusa para un escape perfecto. —Ya vengo… —Me disculpé.

No salí sin ser acompañada por las miradas de algunos estudiantes que parecían no superar el último chisme en el cual yo me vi enredada. Solo un par de metros fuera de la cafetería y logré divisar a Shun. Platicaba con un par de amigos suyos pero parecía que no podía separarse de Natalia, espero poder disimular mi enojo sino estaré en líos.

Respiré hondo y proseguí a buscar mi jugo de naranja, lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar de largo fingiendo no haber visto a Shun de lo contrario terminaré platicando con él o siendo interrogada por esos chicos o la rubia. Supongo que para apresurarme podía justificar el hecho de tener frío, no entiendo como ellos están tan tranquilos aquí afuera.

— ¿Ya no saludas?

Me giré con cierto escalofrío. Aquél tono sarcástico de mi "hermano" muestra que quiere ponerme incómoda, es de lo peor.

— Lo haría pero estás ocupado y además…

Fui brevemente interrumpida.

— ¡Oh, Alice! Me alegra haber predicho que irías en busca de bebida de naranja. Toma, si quieres puedes tomar esta —Era Klaus quién me entregó el frasco de líquido que iba a comprar.

Esto no da buena pinta. Siento la mirada fulminante de Shun, sé que no dirá o hará nada pero una vez en casa no dejará de molestarme con él. De un momento a otro Von Herzen pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro haciendo una especie de abrazo, en verdad me pone de nervios estar enredada en esta situación y más aún haciendo referencia a uno en específico del montón de espectadores de esta escena.

— Gracias pero estoy bien Klaus —Intenté soltarme de su abrazo pero entonces fue cuando aprovechó a tomarme de la cintura. En definitiva estoy muerta.

Solo vi el visaje al momento en que Shun le dio un pequeño empujón al peliazul, luego de eso un tirón hizo que tuviera al amargado, que irónicamente quiero, abrazado a mi cuello. Respiraba lentamente pero de una manera pesada lo que hace cada que se enoja por algo, Klaus debería agradecer que no le pasara la gran cosa.

— Oye Kazami, cuida más como actúas… tratando así a tu hermana se malpiensan las cosas —Y está en lo cierto. Mirando por el borde de mi ojo puedo notar como varios estudiantes de la cafetería comienzan a presenciar la escena para luego comenzar a murmurar sus "opiniones".

Chasqueó la lengua.

— Como si eso me importara, solo te diré aléjate de Alice porque si intentas ser más que amigo con ella pierdes tu tiempo —Era de suponer que diría algo así. Quise soltarme para que no malpensaran más de lo que ya están haciendo, pero no me dejó. Allí fue donde me confundí. — Ella es mía ¿Te quedó claro? —Me sonrojé. ¿No se suponía que no diríamos nada?

Klaus y Natalia empalidecieron gravemente. La rubia parecía querer reclamar algo pero sus ganas se derrumbaron al momento que Shun me besó frente a ambos. Yo me sonrojé como nunca había hecho y cuando nos separamos solo atiné a bajar la cabeza.

— Y tú… —Shun se refería a mí— ¿Acaso no entendiste el mensaje? Se nota a leguas tu masoquismo —Sé que soy masoquista, pero en realidad no le tomé importancia al mensaje. "Si alguien más te toca tendrás graves problemas en casa. PD: espero que no malpienses nada… pervertida". No es mi culpa, pero si se malpiensa y más siendo Shun el que lo escribe.

— Cállate…

Después de este incidente me costó demasiado soportar las horas restantes de la jornada pero afortunadamente lo logré. Caminé pesadamente hacia la salida, Runo y Mira iría a dar una vuelta por unas cuantas plazas con sus respectivas parejas y no quiero estar de sobra así que iré yo sola de regreso a casa. Se sentirá muy raro.

— Alice…

Me giré y luego casi de inmediato deseé no haberlo hecho. Era Klaus, no parecía molesto por lo de hace rato pero si se le notaba confundido. Probablemente piense que es una broma pesada de Shun así que solo falta que yo lo confirme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Intenté sonar algo alivianada. Él frunció el seño aparentemente ofendido por mi actitud.

— ¿Encima lo preguntas?... Realmente no sé ni que decir o hacer pero eso que dijo tu hermano ¿Era verdad? Te pregunto por qué tengo en claro que Shun sabe hacer bromas pesadas, aunque en realidad estoy casi seguro que esa actuación era mentira —Algo se revolvió dentro de mí, su estúpida cara como si estuviera asegurándome como su pertenencia. Parecía hablar más de un objeto que de una persona.

—Es cierto, y espero que no te moleste por que en lo personal estoy muy feliz. Nos vemos…

Me giré nuevamente apresurando el paso, escuché como era llamada de una forma tan insistente que prácticamente me dispuse a correr. Desde que llegué a la explanada fui comida en vida por las miradas pero no me dejé intimidar, no puedo darme ese lujo. Aunque el camino me pareció eterno lo logré. Atravesé las puertas de la gloria, alias… la salida.

Me relajé demasiado que ni siquiera me percaté de algo muy importante. Claro, hasta que sentí un impacto leve en mi frente. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me froté la zona del golpe para buscar a quien tenía que fulminar con la mirada pero me terminé sorprendiendo yo. Era Shun y… ¿¡Fabia! Se suponía que aquel amargado posesivo sale de clases una hora antes que yo y ya debería él estar en casa, pero ¡Fabia vive en otra ciudad! No pedí ninguna explicación sencillamente me lancé a abrazar a mi casi hermana mayor la cual me devolvió el gesto.

— Vaya… se nota que me extrañaron. Shun casi se infarta cuando vio a esta dulce niña que vino a acompañarlo en su rato de soledad —Dialogaba orgullosa.

— En realidad creí que era la muerte que venía a arrastrarme a mejor vida, pero cuando te acercaste apenas logré percatarme que eras tú —Lanzó su comentario lleno de cizaña hacía nuestra peliazul visitante.

Es mejor detener esta plática antes que se arme una pelea de verdad. Después de todo hablo de dos personas con caracteres fuertes, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer sin decirse de cómo morirían primero. Sonreí y me solté de ella.

— ¿Acaso no estás en periodo de clases? —Pregunté intrigada, después de todo estamos comenzando el nuevo ciclo. Ella negó.

— En mi nuevo instituto apenas y comenzaremos las clases dentro de tres semanas, por eso me estoy dando una vuelta por acá… seremos como tres lindos hermanos, después de todo me quedaré en casa de ustedes —Afirmó mientras tomaba un rumbo desconocido. Al ver que no la seguíamos se detuvo con gesto interrogante — ¿Piensan seguir aquí?

Shun y yo nos miramos aguantando la risa.

— Vas en dirección contraria…

Ella se sonrojó y falsamente ofendida redirigió su ruta para comenzar a seguirnos. Nos terminamos muriendo de risa, cosa que le provocó sacar su mirada intimidante. Esto no me parece de buena pinta…

— Si saben que cuando lleguemos comenzaré a interrogarlos sobre las últimas noticias… ¿Verdad? —Canturreó perversamente.

A nosotros nos recorrió un escalofrío. Se puede decir que Fabia no es nada tímida a la hora de preguntar, y si llega a notar algo que no concuerda seguirá preguntando. Antes que pudiera avanzar más sentí un tirón en la muñeca.

— Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo, Klaus te estuvo abrazando y yo te dije que no dejaras que nadie más que yo te tocara… tendrás dobles problemas —Murmuró siniestramente para luego soltarme y adelantarse un poco.

En definitiva estoy en líos, interrogada por Fabia y bajo advertencia de Shun. Como sea… pasé toda una infancia con un orgulloso de primera con el cual discutí innumerables de veces, luego crecimos y vino la revoltura de sentimientos acompañados de problemas cada vez peores ¿Y creen que no podré sobrevivir a esto? Ni lo sueñen, definitivamente eh vivido muchas peores torturas…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Milagro! Logré terminar el fic TwT Después de tantos líos<strong>** pero pude terminar esta… supongo que extraña historia XD Esperaba subir antes este capi o epílogo pero pues me surgieron unos que otros problemas que me retrasaron demasiado ^^U Y luego que yo ando de masoquista y me paso de un manga Shoujo a otro jeje digamos que me distraigo demasiado XD No hay mucho que decir solo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron =3 **

**Gracias a todos! =D**

**Tsuki Kazami: **_Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te gustara ese capi, espero que también sea de tu agrado este :3 Jejeje sabia decisión Keith-kun no creo que quieras que te pase lo mismo que a Shun xD_

**Shioow: **_Sin duda los dejará en la misma habitación, siempre y cuando no anden tan pervertidos a simple vista :3 Muchas gracias por el review =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Seee seguro podrás o ya pudiste pasar esas pruebas! dos semanas sin civilización (computadora, Xbox y celular) fueron suficientes para pasar exámenes TwT En lo personal Fabia es de mis personajes favoritos, lástima que sea frecuentemente usada de malvada D: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo :)_

**Ichiru no Are: **_Lo del pobre celular de Shun (tuvo una corta vida TwT) lo saqué de una experiencia mia ^^U dolio ver como se hundía mi pobre teléfono ¬¬U Eh de suponer que casi se muere de un infarto la pobre Natalia al enterarse, habrá sido pesada pero al menos no mató a Alice XD Waaa ojala y se pudieran enviar regalos por internet… amaría esas barras de chocolate *¬* Muchísimas gracias por los reviews Are-chan :3_

**natsu kazami: **_Muchas gracias y saber eso en verdad me halaga y alegra TwT jaja aquí entre nosotras (?) También quiero una madre así de comprensiva XD Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y la paciencia que tuviste con esta despistada (y algo perezosa) escritora xD_

**alicexxshun: **_Imposible olvidarte Isa-chan =D Me alegra que andes de vuelta y también que te agradara el capi, nomás falta saber si no te decepciona un poco el epilogo jeje pero espero que no :´3 Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo y sin duda ya sabes que aquí estoy para animarte y apoyarte en cualquier cosa_

**Maky SiemprE ContigO: **_Wooooo habrá boda! mmm necesito conseguir regalos, ropa para la fiesta, mas regalos… pero… como que primero iré consiguiendo dinero xD No duden que allí estaré jaja y sobre todo leeré el fic :3 Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos los reviews =) _

**Paulinitte: **_Eso me pude fijar jeje ^^U me alegro que nunca le pusiera un dedo encima a Alice porque entonces si lo hubieran masacrado XD Y sé que estuve un tiempecito… desaparecida pero surgió cada enredo que ni inspiración me entraba claro me las arreglé para terminar el epílogo antes de navidad por que es cuando más me secuestran T-T Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo que me das ¡Arigato Neechan!_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Hikari-san! estrenarás cuñada nueva TwT Solo te pido… si Shun le hace algo a Alice no le tengas piedad XD Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =D_

**Anzu kazami: **_mmm si por seguir se entiende epilogo… jeje sip, ya este es el ultimo capitulo. Aunque me duela por que en lo personal esta historia me gustó, es como si viera a mis gemelitos de vocaloid… ok ya, eso en definitiva es trauma con esos dos xD jeje en realidad es que esta trama es tan… extraña de cierto modo que me motivó a escribirla Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y apoyo TwT_

**ximsol182: **_Me alegra mucho, aunque seguir pensando en la uni me da miedo D: solo tengo un año más en la prepa y de allí saldré para entra a la universidad. Lo peor, aún sigo pensando que estudiare xD Jajaja por lo del fic de ángel guardia no te preocupes, tú hiciste ese dou mucho antes que yo escribiera más que claro que si de alguien era la idea inicial era tuya jeje :3 Bue… independientemente que soy sin duda (ya es más que notorio) del ShunxAlice también me gusta cómo se ven Shun y Fabia, pero no me llama la atención así que digamos ^^U, aunque me leíste la mente con lo de Klaus, escribiendo estaba cuando llegó el review y precisamente en el momento que comenzaba a acosar Klaus a Alice. Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews :3 _

**¿Algún último review? =^.^=**

**Neko-Chan**


End file.
